Star Trek: Endurance Season 1
by Diana Leto
Summary: What if the E2 survived? This story follows the events after the return from the Expanse but with one small change that seems to change everything. This will be a multiseason project with 12-24 episodes per season. So far rated T for language and violence in future episodes.
1. Episode 1: The End of the Expanse

Episode 1: The End of the Expanse

Daniels stared down at the small view screen. Everything was progressing as planned. Archer and his crew have met up with Lorian and the other _Enterprise_. They were heading towards the point of divergence. This is the moment Daniels had been waiting for since he was assigned as liaison to the _Enterprise _of Archer's timeline. This was the moment Daniels had excitedly dreamed about for months since the Data PADD was put in front of him and he was told to save them. He almost felt giddy, which was a little unsettling.

The computers voice broke into his silent observation. _"Point to divergence: 15 second relative." _

"Computer, begin sequence Daniels Alpha-Nine."

The computer beeped to confirm receipt of the orders. Ten seconds later, with only five relative seconds to spare the computer beeped again letting him know that everything was in place. Daniels smiled. "Time to save the universe, again."

* * *

Archer listened as Lorian told his parents he would see them soon. He stole a glance and T'Pol and saw what looked like distress._ Distress because he is referring to her? Distress because he will probably die? Distress because of both? Probably. _Archer returned his attention to the matter at hand. The _Enterprise _emerged from the corridor and the Bridge crew began confirming that they were indeed where and when they were supposed to be. Everything was looking good but the other _Enterprise _hadn't shown up. It had been two hours and nothing. T'Pol, Trip, and himself sat in the Ready Room in silence. No one said anything but they were all thinking the same thing. _Something happened to them. They were destroyed. They ceased to exist because we weren't thrown back in time._

Archer's comm beeped and he hurriedly reached over. T'Pol and Trip exchanged a hopeful glance and looked at Archer. He suddenly felt the weight of their glances and knew that they were hoping he would be receiving good news about their wayward son.

"Archer."

"Sir," it was Hoshi and she sounded excited. "A ship just emerged from the corridor."

Whatever else she may have said was missed by the three as they rushed out of the ready room and on to the bridge.

"On screen."

"Aye sir." T'Pol quickly moved to her station and Trip stood behind her. The image of a badly damaged _Enterprise_ filled the screen and an audible sigh of relief rang through the bridge.

"Hail them." Archer was beginning to feel panicked. _They were alive but how many survived? There were children aboard, Oh God, what if the children didn't make it?_

"They've answered sir, putting it on screen now."

Lorian's grim face replaced the image of his ship. He had a small line of green blood coming from his hairline and running down his right cheek. Karyn was standing next to him being held up by his strong arms but she was smiling.

"Captain Archer, I am pleased to see you again." Lorian smiled and looked remarkably like Trip, all but the ears. "Mother, Father, it is good to see you well."

Trip was speechless, the joy of seeing his son alive written all over his face. T'Pol, who had stood up when Lorian addressed the Captain was holding onto Trips arm for support. She found her voice first and spoke to him for both of them.

"So-fu, we are pleased you have survived. Do you require assistance? You are injured." She sounded just like she always did, deadpan but with a hint of maternal concern.

Lorian smiled again but the smile didn't touch his eyes. "Yes ko-mehk," he turned to Archer, "If you could spare some medics and maybe Phlox. We don't have many wounded but a few are critical and will not be able to be moved."

"Of course, we'll dock with your ship immediately and begin an exchange of crew. We'll open up our quarters and mess hall to all of you. Send over the children. Launch bay 2 has been converted into a recreation area, the children can stay there, we'll keep them safe and happy while we being on repairs."

"Thank you Captain. Tucker out." The screen was once again filled with the image of the second _Enterprise._

"Did he just say 'Tucker out'?" Travis Mayweather sounded both amused and confused.

"He is a Tucker, Mister Mayweather. It is only logical that he would refer to himself as such." T'Pol almost sounded defensive. Trip just grinned. Everyone on the bridge just laughed.

"I fail to see what is so funny." A look if confusion and frustration crossed her face for a microsecond.

Trip smiled over at her. "Darlin' they're just letting of some steam. Stress release is a good thing. Besides, you were being pretty maternal." He looked at her with mischief in his eyes and a crooked grin on his face. T'Pol loved that look but she would never tell him that.

"Indeed." He just laughed at that. She smiled inside. "We should be at the airlock to welcome the children."

"Good idea. Cap'n?" Trip looked at Archer in expectation.

"You two go I'll join you shortly, I'm going to make a call to Degra in my Ready Room. Have fun with the little ones, and T'Pol," she turned back to look at him, "make sure Trip doesn't get hurt. It isn't technically an away mission but better safe than sorry." Trip looked insulted and surprised when T'Pol grabbed his wrist and pulled him into the turbo lift.

"A difficult task Captain but I will do my best."

The door closed to the sound of laughter.

* * *

The airlock doors opened to reveal Phlox, T'Pol and Trip waiting to great their guests. Lorian stepped through and was immediately enveloped in a hug by Trip. He held on to his father for the first time in over eight decades and felt tears sting his eyes. When they separated T'Pol offered him the ta'al and he returned it. Phlox scanned him and gave him a clean bill of health with a recommendation for sleep. Lorian heard him but ignored the advice, something Phlox would expect from the son of his two most impossible patients.

"If you'll excuse me Commanders, Captain, I'll see to the injured crew on the other ship now."

Trip spoke up, even though he was technically outranked by the other two. "Sure Doc, keep us informed."

Phlox nodded and made his way through the airlock and on to the other ship. He passed by a large assembly of children who all waved at him and smiled. He returned the gestures. _Ah, the resilience of children._

"Father, we have twenty-seven children aboard the ship. Are you certain you are equipped to care for so many children? We have two infants as well, they will be coming over with on of their mothers but she cannot stay the whole time. We need all of our engineers for repairs."

"Don't worry Lorian, T'Pol and I can handle it and we won't be alone. Besides, I'm sending over two shifts worth of engineers as soon as we get the kids settled. Their currently setting up the rec. area and are making sure we have quarters available for naps. We've got things handled her son, you just take care of your ship." Lorian nodded.

"Are the children ready?" T'Pol was beginning to feel nervous, not that she would ever admit it. She had very little experience with children. She would be relying on Trip's experience with his nieces and nephews. She knew he would gently guide her and teach her what to do but she also knew that at first he would tease her. She mentally prepared herself for that and began meditative breathing.

"Yes mother, they are awaiting my signal. I will give it now." Lorian turned and walked back through to his ship. The sound of many feet followed his departure and Trip and T'Pol were soon surrounded by twenty-seven children of various ages all talking at once. Trip was handed a squirming baby and T'Pol was soon holding a three year old boy who looked remarkably like their chef.

Trip laughed. "Alright munchkins, to launch bay 2!" The children squealed and ran down the corridors towards their destination. Trip and T'Pol walked behind them with the slower children.

T'Pol couldn't help but marvel at the situation. Here she was holding a small human child in her arms, he was falling asleep, she was walking beside the man she held deep affection for who was currently holding a baby in his arms and the hand of a little girl was grasped in his right hand. The T'Pol of three years ago would never have believed this. As they approached the new "rec. area" T'Pol could hear the ear piercing screams of children and only one thought floated through her mind.

_This is going to be a long day._


	2. Episode 2: The Perils of Babysitting

Episode 2: The Perils of Babysitting

"Now little one you know you cannot return to the other ship right now. Perhaps you would like to take a nap?" T'Pol could tell the small child was tired. The fussiness, the rubbing of the eyes, the yelling. Every sign was there and yet….

"I'm not sleepy. I just want to go home. I want to go home NOW!" T'Pol winced as her ears were assaulted by the screams of the small child. T'Pol wasn't entirely sure what species the child was, besides human, but the pale violet eyes and silvery eyelashes dripping with tears were enough to make her go against her upbringing and trust instinct. T'Pol reached over and picked up the child. The name tag on her back, placed there by Trip, said her name was Mishav. At first Mishav fought against T'Pol's grasp but eventually relaxed into it. T"pol began humming to her and rocking slowly as she walked. Just like Trip taught her, she took small pride in having perfected it in such a short amount of time. After 5.8 minutes Mishav was quietly dozing off in T'Pol's arms. Trip glanced over and smiled as he saw T'Pol sit down on one of the many rocking chairs brought over by the other crew. She slowly rocked while she held Mishav close to her body. He walked over to her, careful not to make too much noise. He bent down in front of her and she stopped rocking. She looked up at him and when their eyes met it was like a bolt of electricity went through them. He glanced down at Mishav and ran his hand over her hair tucking it behind her ear as she slept soundly, sucking her thumb.

"You want me to take her and put her in one of the cots?" Trip whispered.

"No. I will hold her. I wish to expand my experience with children." She whispered back and hugged Mishav closer to her body. Trip smiled and nodded. _This could be good. Maybe T'Pol doesn't think having kids is such a bad idea after all. _ The cries from a nearby crib alerted Trip to the fact that his charge, six-week old Tomas, had awoken and was looking forward to eating.

"Darlin' I've got to get Tomas. Do you want to try feeding him?" He walked over and picked up the baby. T'Pol had a look of fear on her face. Trip had to fight not to laugh.

"No, I will simply observe for now, if that is acceptable." Her voice was a small whisper.

"No problem, I'll be back soon I just need to get his bottle for the stasis unit. Give me a sec." T'Pol nodded and watched as Trip walked away. Mishav stirred in her arms and settled in to a more comfortable position. Trip returned and took a seat on the stool next to her rocker and began feeding Tomas. She watched as he placed the bottle in the baby's mouth and wiped away the excess formula. Trip cooed quietly to the baby and when Tomas was done put a blanket on his left shoulder and placed the baby there. T'Pol watched in horror as Trip began hitting the baby on the back and grimaced when he smiled after the baby made a painful sound. "Good boy. All full and ready for another nap it looks like." Trip began to rock from side to side and watched as the baby's eyes fluttered closed. Trip just held him, not wanting to put him down. He looked over at T'Pol and saw her watching him warily. "What? What is it?"

"I-" She stopped and collected herself. This made Trip nervous, it was never good when she had to collect herself. "I never expected to see you act so violently towards a child. Why would you strike him?" Trip was confused then he realized she was talking about burping the baby and actually let one chortle escape before he regained control of his body.

"T'Pol I wasn't _striking_ him, I was _burping_ him. I needed to firmly pat him on his back in order to release any air bubbles he may have consumed though the bottle. If I hadn't he would have been uncomfortable later and experienced gas that would become painful. Also, it allows any excess food that isn't being digested to be expelled or _spit-up._ I would never harm a child T'Pol you should know that." He was actually a little hurt that she thought he was harming a baby.

"I did not mean to insult you, I found it odd and out of character which is why I questioned you. I know you would never hurt a child Trip, I have know that almost as long as I have know you." She said it sincerely and with a smile in her voice. Trip smiled at her and placed his free hand on her shoulder. They just sat there for a while. The next babysitting shift would be there soon and they wanted to enjoy the quiet that only nap time would give them.

* * *

Hoshi stepped through the doors to the new rec. room and stopped in her tracks. She couldn't believe what she was seeing. The sound of screaming children and giggles filled the air but what stood out most was the sound of a grown man laughing. Not just any grown man but Jonathan Archer. He was running around chasing children with a piece of cloth tied around his head and a child grasping each of his legs. Hoshi laughed and shook her head and joined in.

"Hello Captain, need any help?"

Jon looked up from where he was crouched over a child tickling him. "Sure Hoshi, and I'm just Jon when I'm off duty. You can be on my team. It's us versus them and they are a formidable enemy. Do you think you have what it takes to defeat them?"

Hoshi smirked and played along. "I don't know sir, they are pretty scary. Maybe I should just leave now and hope we run into some Klingon's they're much less scary."

"You're right, they smell better too." Jon laughed.

"Hey! That's not funny. We don't stink!" The boy on Jon's right leg whined.

Hoshi looked at Jon and winked. "I think I can handle it Jon." With that she took off and started chasing the children leading them to the tickle monster that was Jonathan Archer. By the end of their babysitting shift Hoshi couldn't remember a time she had had so much fun with Jon, even before _Enterprise_ launched.

"Good night Jon, I'll see you for more warfare tomorrow?" Hoshi smiled.

Jon smiled back and winked at Hoshi. "It's a date."

Hoshi blushed as she walked away. _ You are the biggest fool in the whole quadrant Hoshi Sato._

* * *

Malcolm liked kids, no really, he did. He just liked them to be in small numbers and preferably accompanied by a parent who had implemented a regimented approach to childrearing. Travis Mayweather was his complete opposite. Malcolm couldn't believe he had even been assigned babysitting duty._ Why are the senior staff doing this and not the junior officers? Sigh. So much for the privileges of rank. Hell, the other officers probably consider this a privilege. Even T'Pol seemed to enjoy her time with the little hellions yesterday. Why me?_

Travis walked over, well more like limped over, to Malcolm. He looked like a living jungle gym. He had five kids clinging to him and laughing. Travis wore a big smile and was laughing as well.

"Lieutenant, you haven't even attempted to _talk_ to these children. Why don't you start a game of tag or hide and seek? We could even play capture the flag."

"What?" Malcolm had been ignoring him up until he suggested capture the flag. A game of strategy just might be something Malcolm would enjoy.

"Start a game with the kids." Travis suggested.

"Fine, lets play capture the flag." Malcolm was already laying in plans. "My team against yours. Winners get cookies."

Travis saw the glint in Malcolm's eye and the universe that he never had to face Malcolm in a real combat situation. _I could go for a cookie. _"You're on."

* * *

"Sir, Doctor Phlox reports that Lieutenant Reed and Ensign Mayweather will be off duty until tomorrow." Hoshi turned to look at the Captain with an amused look.

"Did he say why?" Jon couldn't help but smile. He had his suspicions. Travis and Malcolm were on babysitting duty up until thirty minutes ago.

"Something to do with Capture the Flag and a shortage of cookies. Apparently there was a tie and the children were promised cookies. The mess didn't have cookies so the children turned on Travis and Malcolm. Apparently sir Travis has several burns on his arms and Malcolm has a pulled stomach muscle. The kids tickled them into submission."

Jon laughed. "How did Travis get burned?"

"Indian burns sir. Lots of them. Phlox says they're mostly just exhausted."

"Thanks Hoshi. Tell the Doctor to keep me updated."

"Yes sir."

Jon chuckled again. "Sir?"

"Only those two would discover the perils of babysitting."

Hoshi laughed. "Hopefully the kids will go easy on us tonight."

"One can only hope. But lets avoid capture the flag and the promises of cookies just to be safe."

"Deal."


	3. Episode 3: Homeward Bound

Episode 3: Homeward Bound

Three Weeks Later:

Degra has been killed. The Xindi weapon has been destroyed. Earth is safe. The second _Enterprise _has been mostly repaired and Archer's _Enterprise _is being escorted home by the Xindi Aquatics. The Temporal Cold-War is over. Both _Enterprises_ are being ferried by the faster Xindi ships and should reach Earth in twelve hours.

Jon couldn't believe what was happening. Somehow he had always assumed that he would die stopping the Xindi. He hadn't allowed himself to think of a future after the mission. It wasn't healthy to dwell on what would never be. He had locked himself away in his Ready Room to keep the pain of losing his crew at bay. He knew they wouldn't all make it, he knew he was responsible for them, he knew he had made questionable decisions while in the Expanse, he knew it. But could he live with that knowledge? He had to. There was no other choice. Jonathan Archer was a weak man but he wasn't a quitter.

Archer arrived on the bridge and took his seat. He nodded to each of his officers. Hoshi was at her station composing a message to send home as soon as they were close enough. Malcolm was reviewing inventory in the Armory and initiating a diagnostic program on the weapons systems. Trip was at the Engineering station compiling a list of damaged systems and composing a repair schedule for the Jupiter Station staff. T'Pol was finishing reports on the crew and commendations were being compiled. He would sign off of each and every commendation she recommended. She was also putting in an application for the formalization of her Starfleet field commission. The other _Enterprise _was due to contact them for the daily report any minute and Archer didn't want to be late. A beep from Hoshi's station let him know that the time had come. She looked up at him with an unspoken question. He nodded and the message was put through to the main screen. Karyn was giving the report today.

"Hello Papa. I am pleased to report that all systems are functional and we are on our way to having the last hull breach patched. We have begun a repair list and schedule as per your request and will send you a copy to forward to Jupiter Station."

"Glad to hear it Karyn. How are your crew? How are the kids?" He smiled.

"The children are excited to see a new planet. We were all raised hearing stories about Earth. We're all pretty nervous. We're not quite sure what to expect when we get there. _Enterprise _has been our home for generations. Earth was always a pipe dream, a fairytale land from stories. I guess we're a little scared too. I am Papa but I know that no matter what this crew will endure." She smile proudly.

"Of that I have no doubt." He smiled again.

"Commander Tucker." Karyn spoke to the whole bridge but was clearly searching for Trip. He emerged from under his station, grease on his forehead, a wrench in his mouth.

"Yes'm?" He wiped the back of his hand across his face and put the wrench in his pocket.

"Lorian would like for me to invite you and Commander T'Pol to dinner tonight. I know this isn't really the right place to do the inviting but this is the only time I have available to relay the message. Will you accept?"

Trip looked over at T'Pol and must have seen something in her appearance that said "yes". The rest of the bridge crew didn't notice any change.

"Let him know we'll be there. Uh, what time?"

"1730. You should wear civilian cloths. It's causal."

Trip laughed. "Casual. Right. I have no doubt that my idea of casual is a lot different than T'Pol or Lorian's."

Karyn smirked. "You'd be surprised." The transmission cut off and left both Trip and T'Pol staring at it with identical eyebrows raised.

They exchanged a look and finally T'Pol spoke. "How well does Karyn know Lorian?" This question was directed at Jon but was intercepted by Trip.

"Now Darlin' they've known each other their whole lives. You can't go jumping to conclusions or acting overprotective. Lorian is older than you and I both. Besides, considering how little time we've know Lorian it is only _logical_ that his first officer would know him better." Trip grinned.

"That smile did not indicate a First Officer's knowledge. It looked remarkably like your smile when you are about to get into trouble." T'Pol admonished with humor.

"T'Pol, if I didn't know any better I would think you liked it when I got into trouble."

"Trip, the only pleasant thing about you getting in trouble is that it gives me more ammunition to use against you in arguments."

The bridge just listened as they bantered back and forth.

"T'Pol all the ammunition in the Armory on your side and I would still get under your skin."

"Perhaps, but I know for a fact that I am capable of _getting under your skin_ as you put it. A disturbing image."

Trip laughed. He finally noticed that they were still on the bridge and felt uncomfortable. "Well, looks like we have about thirty minutes until our dinner date. I'm going to go shower. Wouldn't want to offend your little nose. Cap'n?"

"Go. Let me know how it goes and don't get into trouble."

"Yes sir." Trip smiled and made his way to the turbo lift.

"Captain I would also like to go and get ready. I am afraid I have very little casual clothing and will need time to find some."

"T'Pol you can go through my closet. Borrow anything you like."

"Thank you Ensign Sato. Captain?"

"Go. Have a good time."

They both said, "Thank you sir" as the lift doors closed.

"Those two give me a headache."

Everyone turned to Malcolm who had just spoken. He looked up from his station.

"What? They act like we don't all know that they are seeing each other? Vulcan Neuro-pressure? Right. Maybe that's how it started. They're on their way to meet their _son_ for dinner. No doubt the little family will soon be permanent and Lorian will no longer be an only child. It just makes my head hurt thinking about how weird the whole situation is. Lorian calls them Mother and Father for crying out loud! The _Other T'Pol_ is still alive and kicking on the other _Enterprise_. This is all just too weird."

"I think it's romantic." This was not Hoshi but Travis who admitted that. He turned around not at all embarrassed. "I mean come on, they fight like they hate each other and they bicker. They are each other's best friends, they trust each other. They work best together, they even flirt on the bridge. I don't find it surprising that they might get married and start a family. I'd be more surprised if they didn't."

"You're right. Trip is the only person T'Pol fights with like that. The other day I could have sworn I saw her checking him out while he wasn't looking." Hoshi giggled.

"God, why don't we just rename our ship the _Love boat_?" Archer mock complained. The others all laughed, even Malcolm chuckled. Archer thought it was kind of nice that they found each other. He couldn't be there for Trip when he needed him but T'Pol could be. Archer may have let Phlox talk him into thinking he had feelings for T'Pol but he felt no jealousy, loss, or anger. He only felt happy for his two friends. Now he just needed to get Starfleet to change their Frat. Regs. and everything would be fine.

* * *

Trip stepped out of his shower and rubbed a towel over his head. He rubbed his hand over his face and decided not to shave, he'd shaved that morning so there was no reason to do it again. He rubbed the towel down his body and hung it on the rack. Walking out of the bathroom he stopped dead in his tracks. T'Pol stood in his room laying clothes out on the bed and humming to herself. _Humming. What the hell is going on? Did I hit my head in the shower? I must be dreaming._ He quickly grabbed a pair of briefs from the open drawer and slipped them on. Once he felt a little less exposed he cleared his throat. She froze and turned to face him.

"Whatcha doin'?"

"I have picked clothing for you to wear to dinner with Lorian."

"Why? I'm perfectly capable of dressing myself."

"Your normal choice of attire is of the variety I would not wish to inflict on the eyes of small children. I believe the proper phrase is, 'I wouldn't be caught dead with you wearing that.' I have picked clothing that will match my outfit and will not offend anyone we will see on the other ship." T'Pol was teasing him. This was absolute madness.

"You don't like the way I dress?" He smirked. "I guess I could just go like this." He gestured to himself clad in only briefs. She raised an eyebrow at him. "Fine, what have you picked for me? You aren't even dressed yourself T'Pol, you're still in your uniform."

"I will be changing shortly. The clothes on the bed are the only clothes I want to see you wear tonight."

"Yeah yeah. I'll behave myself." Trip sighed and T'Pol gave him a look before she left. "Damn, when did she start deciding what I wear? Why don't I care? Who am I kidding I love it. I love that she's spending time with me. I love that she cares what I look like. I love T'Pol. Everything about her." He picked up the blue button up she had picked for him and the khaki's. "Maybe I'll let her dress me more often." He smiled. _If I offered no doubt she would gladly dress me everyday for the rest of my life. I wouldn't even complain. Well, I would but only to get a rise out of her. _

* * *

T'Pol stood in her quarters staring down at the dress she had borrowed from Ensign Sato. It is the same blue as Trip's shirt and hits her just above the knee. The short heels were a khaki color to match his slacks. Trip would be wearing brown dress shoes. T'Pol quickly unzipped her uniform and quickly slipped into the dress and slid her feet into the shoes. It was rather lucky that she and Hoshi wore the same size shoe and were a similar dress size. T'Pol smoothed down her hair and double checked that her dress was smoothed out and headed for the door. Before she reached it the buzzer went off.

"Come in."

"Hey Darlin' I-" Trip stopped mid-thought. T'Pol looked amazing. Her blue dress fit her perfectly. It wasn't skin tight like her uniform, it draped over her body loosely and the heels accented the dress well. They really were a matching set. She was radiant.

"Is something wrong?" T'Pol knew that her clothing would have this affect on him. She was proud that she could make him lose the ability to speak.

"No, uh, you look beautiful." He smiled at her in a way that made her stomach flutter.

"Thank you. Are you ready to leave? We need to get to the transporter in two minutes."

"Ready when you are Darlin'." He smiled and offered her his arm. She took it and they exited her quarters. Once they were out in the corridor T'Pol dropped her arm and they walked quietly towards the transporter. Trip stayed well within her normal comfort zone but didn't touch her. They stood on the transporter pad awaiting clearance to beam over to the other ship for dinner.

"Sir you're clear to transport."

"Thanks Crewman, energize."


	4. Episode 4: Dinner Dates and Lifemates

Episode 4: Dinner Dates and Life mates

"Thanks Crewman, energize."

The transporter room seemed to flicker before Trip and T'Pol eyes. The only thing that seemed to change was the person at the transporter controls. Crewman Ellis disappeared and was replaced by Lorian. Trip and T'Pol stepped off of the platform and approached Lorian.

"Mother, Father. I am glad you could join me for dinner."

"Thank you for inviting us." T'Pol replied as she slipped her left hand around Trips right arm. Trip glanced down at the hand and up at her, he raised one eyebrow in question. Her only response was to return it with a raised eyebrow of her own as if to say, _do you really have a problem with this?_ Trip grinned at her.

"So what's on the menu for tonight?" Trip asked as they made their way down the corridor towards the Captains Mess.

"It is a surprise. One that my mother planned herself. I don't even know all of the details. She can be quite insistent, as I'm sure you know." T'Pol raised an eyebrow and Trip stifled a laugh after sharing a look with Lorian.

"What's the occasion?"

"It has been three years since you and I have met. I am assuming this is what the other T'Pol is celebrating." T'Pol answered.

Trip stopped causing Lorian to halt and bringing T'Pol who was still holding his arm to a stop. They both looked at him. "Has it really been three years?"

"Indeed. _Enterprise _launched three years ago today. I am surprised that you or Captain Archer have not celebrated this event in the past."

"I guess we were always too busy to celebrate. I'm sure if we weren't always fighting for our lives or helping other species or just trying to keep from flying apart we would have celebrated. It's kind of nice to know that one of us remembered."

"It has been an eventful three years." T'Pol said with a significant glance at Lorian.

"Eventful doesn't even cover it." Trip was serious but smiled at T'Pol's not so subtle way of drawing attention to their 100 year old son.

"Shall we continue to dinner?" Lorian asked, a little uncomfortable with what was happening in front of him. Being another complication in their three year journey was not ideal but he understood that all of this was very strange for them.

"Of course." T'Pol began walking again leading Trip through the corridors.

"My mother won't be joining us tonight. It is still too difficult for her to see you." He looked at Trip. "I'm sure you understand."

"I understand. I just wish it was easier. I guess I get it though. If it were Lizzie I wouldn't want to see her again. Too much pain."

"I will however give her your best tonight when I see her."

"Thank you." Trip had mixed feeling about the whole thing. He was mostly relieved that he didn't have to face his wife from the past.

The door to the Mess Hall slid open revealing families and groups of friends gathered around the tables eating and chatting. When Lorian and his guests entered the room it quieted down slightly as people turned around or looked up to smile and wave at the Captain and his guests. A few "good to see you's" and "welcome back's" were exchanged between the groups. Lorian paused outside of the private mess and turned to his parents. They looked at him quizzically.

"Is somethin' wrong?"

"I neglected to tell you that someone would be joining us tonight."

"Karyn?" T'Pol asked. Trip wasn't sure if it was a worried or an upset tone in which she said that.

"Yes. Karyn will be having dinner with us tonight."

"Very well. Shall we enter?"

* * *

Dinner was going better than Trip had expected. At first T'Pol gave Karyn the third degree, asking her everything from how old she was to how experienced she was with piloting ships through specific types of astronomical oddities. Lorian and Trip just watched on in amusement and worry. Finally after T'Pol seemed to come to some decision on Karyn she turned her questioning to Lorian.

"How long have you and Karyn been in a romantic relationship?"

"Two years, three months, fifteen days."

"Do you plan to marry?"

"Yes, eventually we will marry." Lorian looked at Karyn with affection and Trip just smiled. He was a good kid. Good for him.

"Have you two been physically intimate?"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! I don't want to know that, you don't want to know that, they don't want to talk about it. T'Pol never, I repeat, never ask that question again. That is crossing a line."

"I apologize, I did not realize it was an inappropriate question."

"Like hell you didn't. You were just being nosy. Besides, you and I have no room to judge them. In case you've forgotten."

T'Pol blushed green and averted her eyes. "I have not forgotten. I'm sure you remember the complications that come with such an approach to a relationship." It was Trip's turn to blush.

"Oh yeah, I remember. So, this food is good. Why is it on the menu for tonight?"

Lorian had never been more thankful for his father's ability to initiate small talk. "According to my mother, this is the first meal you ever had as crew mates. She often related the various stories of shared meals. As your relationship grew and eventually turned to marriage your shared meals became a tradition and no matter how busy you were you always shared one meal a day together. You planned your schedules around each other and never broke tradition."

"We share at least one meal a day even now. We have since the ship was launched, barring of course kidnappings, stranded shuttle pods, shore leave, and illness."

"Even then, you and I would share meal while on shore leave or you'd bring me food in sickbay. Heck, we were even stranded or kidnapped together a coupla times."

* * *

Lorian was walking Trip and T'Pol back to the transporter pad.

"This was a nice dinner son. Thank you for inviting us, and don't let your mom give you too hard a time about Karyn. She seems like a great woman. You're a lucky guy."

"Thank you father. I did however have dual motives for inviting you over here. I would like you to take back a data disc for your Lieutenant Reed."

"Okay, what is it?" Trip took the disc looked at it and handed it to T'Pol.

"He will understand what it is."

"Well that's cryptic. Good night son."

"Good night father, mother." Lorian raised the ta'al.

"Good night Lorian." T'Pol and Trip both raised the ta'al.

* * *

Malcolm inserted the disc that Lorian had given him. He read the very brief message and muttered a _bloody hell._ The attached files were all clearly labeled.

*Masaro Testimony

*Terra Prime Messages

*Masaro Family Tree

*Private Message to Comm. Tucker

Malcolm clicked on the first file and read it.

_Lieutenant I want you to understand that I didn't join Terra Prime because I hate anyone. I did it because I thought I could save lives. They seemed to want the same things I wanted. To protect Humans. To keep enemy aliens from harming us. To keep Earth safe from being overrun with aliens. I just wanted to protect people. It wasn't until I received my latest assignment that I started to question things. They wanted me to steal DNA. Not just anyone's DNA but two specific people. I was supposed to keep tabs on the crew, see who was being corrupted by aliens, who was giving up their humanity. I noticed Commander Tucker and Sub-Commander T'Pol were spending a lot of time together. When I heard about the neuropressure I just knew they were up to something. So when Terra Prime asked me to steal DNA they asked for their DNA. I did it, I sent it to them. They said they wanted to prove that Humans and Aliens couldn't reproduce. To show that we are incompatible. I didn't even question it. Not until after I had already sent them the DNA. They're going to create a baby. They're going to kill it. I just know. I just know that I've done this. I've killed their baby. I never wanted anyone to get hurt. I didn't want to kill anyone. All I ever wanted was to help people. Please Lieutenant, we need to stop Terra Prime. They want to keep humanity separated. I lost a sister when the Xindi attacked. I just didn't want anyone else to lose someone because a hostile alien decided to attack Earth._

Malcolm closed the message and sat back. He needed to talk to Masaro. Maybe he could get him to figure out exactly what Terra Prime was going to do to Trip and T'Pol's baby. _Baby. Jesus. Their baby is being created by bigoted terrorists._ _As God is my witness I will make this right. _He hit his comm. button.

"Reed to Masaro."

"Uh, this is Masaro." He sounded nervous. _Good. That means he already feels guilty. He'll be easy to persuade. _

"Ensign will you please report to the Armory. I would like to review your phase pistol qualifications."

"Yes sir. I'll be there shortly." He sounded a little more confident.

"Good. Reed out." _Time to secure my inside man._

* * *

Trip sat down on T'Pol's bed next to her and ran a hand through. "Come again?"

"I said, 'you and I are bonded.'"

"And that means what exactly?"

"It means that you and I are telepathically linked. Our katra's have touched, our souls, and we have begun to share that connection. That is at least what the other T'Pol alluded to. I had begun to notice some changes in my meditative process and that you and I were more attuned to each other. I am better able to predict your mood and actions and you are able to do the same for me. I believe that we have the beginnings of a mating bond. If we continue to have contact and pursue a relationship the bond will become permanent and we will be lifemates. Essentially we will be married in all but name." T'Pol paused and gave the very silent Trip a look. "However, if you wish to sever this bond... when we return to Earth a Vulcan priest can perform the ceremony of the sundering." T'Pol looked down afraid of what he would say.

"What do you want?" His voice was quiet, unsure.

"I want what you want. I want to make you happy. If that means severing the bond I will do it. I will not force you to be with me in such a way." Her voice was also quiet, almost nervous.

"I want to keep it. I love you." This was the first time he had ever said it. T'Pol looked up at him. "I love you T'Pol. If this _bond_ allows us to be together, if it allows us to understand each other better then I want it. I want all of it. I want to be married to you in more than just the telepathic sense. I want to marry you tomorrow. I want to be married to you as soon as possible." He grabbed her left hand with his right and reached over with his left and cupped her cheek. T'Pol leaned into it.

"Trip, there is no need to marry me tomorrow. However, it is encouraging to hear that you want to be with me. I want to marry you too. I was worried that there could be no future for us, that we would never be able to be a true family. I was worried until we met Lorian. I have seen that we are able to have. I want that." She whispered this almost in reverence of the admission.

"So we're gettin' married?" Trip smiled.

"It would seem so." Trip chuckled.

"I guess we can hold off on making plans until we get back to Earth."

"That is only a few hours from now. Perhaps we should sleep."

"Good idea Darlin'" Trip got up to leave and kissed T'Pol on the forehead.

"Good night Trip."


	5. Episode 5: Calling Home

Episode 5: Calling Home

The next few hours passed fitfully for Trip. He knew he needed to call his family. He had a lot to tell them. He was getting married, he had a son that was older than his parents, he was alive. Big things. Trip got up and looked at the chronometer on the wall. 0400. He sighed and walked over to his desk. The ship was set to San Francisco time so it would be around 0600 in Mississippi. Maybe they would be awake. Trip typed in the comm number for his parents new house in West Point and waited for the connection signal to be picked up by his parents comm system. The screen was black and then a beep let him know that the call had been answered. He straightened in his seat and let out a calm breath. His mother's smiling face and bright blue eyes filled the screen.

"Trip? Sweetie is that you?" Her voice was loud. "Charlie! Get in here! Your son is callin'! Trip baby how are you? Are you okay? Are you comin' home?"

"Hey mama." Trip smiled. "_Enterprise _is almost home now. I was just callin' to let you know that I'm alive and safe. I want to see you guys when I'm done with debriefs for Starfleet." He took another breath. "Mama, I'm going to be bringing some guests."

"Friends?" His father sat down next to his mother. "Good to see you son. You look good kid." His father's blonde hair had more white in it than Trip remembered and both of his parents looked tired. Lizzie's death took a lot out of them.

"Uh, no, not friends. Family pop. I'm bringing home my uh, wife and son." His parents looked shocked and then a big grin broke out on his father's face and his mother started to cry.

"A baby? Oh Trip congratulations!" His mother was smiling through her tears.

"Who's the lucky lady Trip?"

"Yeah, not a baby mama. It's sort of complicated. You see, I'm not sure I'm supposed to tell you but you're going to meet them so I have to tell you somethin'."

"Trip, what is it?"

"Okay, here it goes. While in the Expanse the _Enterprise _met another ship. It was our ship but it had been thrown back in time 117 years. It became a generational ship whose sole mission was to save Earth. We met our descendants. All of us. Even T'Pol and I."

"T'Pol. The Vulcan Science Officer you're always writing about? The hard ass?" His father seemed amused. "So you and she…."

"Yeah. When we first entered the Expanse I was still hurtin' from Lizzies death and T'Pol helped me. She was already my closest friend and well, we spent a lot of time together. So we sort of fell in love."

"Sort of fell in love?" His mother laughed. "Trip, you Tucker men never just _sort of_ fall in love. So you're bringing one of your descendants with you?"

"No mama, I'm bringing T'Pol and our son Lorian. Lorian was the captain of the other _Enterprise._ Vulcan's live a lot longer than humans do so Lorian was a second generation Enterpriser while the rest of his crew were fourth, fifth or sixth. The other T'Pol is still on the ship. Lorian is over 100 years old."

His parents had been taking this pretty well so far but the last bit about having a 100 year old grandson who is half Vulcan who's mother is still alive was too much. They just stared at Trip with blank expressions.

Charlie finally broke the silence. "So, Lorian huh?"

"Yup."

"You named your son after a place in Lord of the Rings?" Charlie chuckled. "I guess he would look like an elf with those Vulcan ears."

Trip laughed. "So you won't have any problem with me bringing Lorian and T'Pol home to meet with you? Oh, uh, Lorian might bring his girlfriend Karyn Archer."

"Archer? As in Jon?"

"Yeah, she's his great-great-granddaughter."

"We have plenty of room baby. You bring your guests and we'll have a family get together. We'll welcome them to the clan." His mother smiled and then her face twisted into one of concern. "Wait? Aren't Vulcan's vegetarian?"

"They are but both Karyn and Lorian eat meat. Lorian eats it in moderation but I've seen Karyn devour a steak faster than Will." Trip laughed imagining his brother and Karyn racing each other at the dinner table. "Who all are you going to invite to this get together?"

"Just your brother and his family. I don't want to overwhelm your wife and son. Tucker's are a rambunctious group, that could scare a Vulcan." Caroline Tucker chuckled. "Don't worry baby, we'll take care of everything. I'm so happy you're comin' home!"

* * *

_Enterprise _was in orbit over earth for all of thirty seconds before Admiral Forrest commed them.

"Captain Archer. I would like to welcome you home and thank you for all you've done on behalf of Earth. You and your crew will be given two months shore leave after a week of debriefings and celebrations. Welcome back Jon, you and your crew are the best of humanity."

"Thank you sir." Jon paused wondering how to broach this subject. "I'm sure you've noticed that we aren't alone."

"Yes Jon, we have. We received your message about this other _Enterprise_ and her crew. The Admiral's have been talking with UE Gov. and they've decided to spin this. We're calling the older _Enterprise_ the one Lorian is captain of the _NX-02 Endurance_. We thought it was fitting considering how long they endured. We're planning a refit for both ships, the _Endurance_ is getting a complete overhaul, we're basically rebuilding her.

"The press are being told that we pushed up the production on the _Endurance _and sent her in after you. She's the first interspecies vessel representing what we, Earth, dream of as a future for all of our allies. We're calling it a Coalition Cruiser. We've already had requests from several of our allies to allow their people to serve on our vessels. After word of T'Pol staying with Starfleet got out our non-human interests have peaked.

"Once you arrive for debriefing you and Lorian will be given your missions. His crew is going to be put through a long vetting and citizenship process. They, as saviors of Earth, are being offered citizenship and once the vetting is done, they'll receive Starfleet commissions. For those who don't want to stay on the ship we've already set up a contingency plan. Everything is taken care of for you and your families. Just get here Jon and we'll get you on your vacation."

* * *

The debriefings were short. Starfleet gathered and reviewed all of the reports that the crew had written during their mission. Lorian and his crew were held for an extra five days and were released with information on traveling on Earth. The formal dinners and Starfleet balls, the press conferences, and photo shoots took a lot out of the two crews. Once all of the obligations were filled Trip was practically pulling out his hair. He sat in his Starfleet apartment and just enjoyed the silence. He and T'Pol were meeting Karyn and Lorian for brunch the next day and they would all get on a transport before dinner and head to Mississippi. They were planning on spending two weeks at Trip's parents house.

T'Pol had contacted her mother to let her know where she would be spending her vacation and informed her of her relationship with Trip. Her mother then surprised her by telling her that she was going to be coming to Earth as part of the Vulcan Science Exchange and would be teaching classes at Starfleet Academy. Her mother wanted to meet them when they were done visiting with Trip's family. So now Trip and T'Pol would be meeting each other's parents and they still hadn't told Jon that they were planning on getting married.

"Trip, you are distressed." T'Pol stood in the door way to their bedroom. Even though they had been assigned separate apartments they silently decided to share Trip's apartment. Everyone knew that if you wanted to reach T'Pol you commed Trip's apartment.

"Yeah Darlin' it's just that we need to tell Jon and Starfleet about us." She walked over and sat next to him.

"And this distresses you?"

"I know it shouldn't but I don't know, what if they say we can't be together? What if they try to separate us?"

"Then we will do what we must to stay together if that happens."

"So, when do we tell them?"

"Perhaps we should wait until after we return from our family vacation? I am sure they will want to interview us and I do not want to delay our much needed vacation."

Trip smiled. "I married myself a genius. Alright Darlin'" He kissed her temple, "We'll wait. Now let's go to bed."

T'Pol stood and led Trip by the hand to their bedroom.

"I anticipate that you are not thinking of sleep."

"This bond really is comin' in handy. It's almost like you read my mind."

* * *

Lorian and Karyn were wearing civilian clothes and were standing outside of the cafe where they were supposed to meet Trip and T'Pol.

"Lorian, did you receive all of the transfer forms?"

Lorian turned to look at Karyn. She was wearing a green silk blouse and a pair of jeans. She looked beautiful. "I thought we agreed to not talk about work. Vacation started this morning, remember?"

Karyn just looked at him like he was crazy. His blue shirt and dark wash jeans were a welcoming sight to the Starfleet uniforms they had been wearing the last two weeks. "You are actually going to listen to me? No work for two months? Are you sure your head won't explode?" She laughed.

"Very funny. To answer both of your questions. Yes I received the transfers to the starbase, and yes I plan on no work for two months. If I wanted to work I would have stayed on the _Endurance_."

"Karyn, Lorian, I hope you weren't waiting long." Trip walked up and enveloped Karyn in a tight hug. He patted lorian on the shoulder and finished the greeting by slipping an arm around T'Pol's shoulders.

"No, we've only been here for about five minutes." Karyn answered. "Are we ready to head in?"

Trip looked around and smiled. "Sounds good to me."


	6. Episode 6: Reed, Malcolm Reed

Episode 6: Reed, Malcolm Reed

Malcolm Reed slowly walked down the sidewalk towards the bar where Masaro was waiting to meet him. Shortly after receiving Lorian's data card he approached Masaro and confronted him about his Terra Prime activities and his role in the theft of DNA from the _Enterprise._ Masaro started off playing dumb and then after what was surprising little effort on Malcolm's part he caved and began spewing forth as much information as he had on Terra Prime, their activities, their leaders, and his job. Malcolm had Masaro arrange a meeting between himself and his contact within Terra Prime. Malcolm needed to convince the man, John Thao, that he was a true believer and that Masaro had convinced him while they were in the Expanse. This meeting today was to take place in a seedy bar in a disreputable part of San Francisco.

A voice flooded from behind a stack of pallets. "Hello Commander Reed." Malcolm looked over and saw the last person he expected.

"Daniels. What can I do for you?"

"Actually Commander I am here to do something for you." Daniel's smiled a condescending smile.

"Is that so?" Malcolm replied sarcastically.

"Yes. Your meeting today will be a success. Of that I'm sure. You will soon infiltrate Terra Prime and become an agent for them aboard _Enterprise."_

"Is all of this in your history books?" Malcolm laughed.

"Actually, it isn't. However, it is in our secured files. Along with the existence of the second _Enterprise_ and the orders I followed in securing their continued existence. Those temporal buffers I placed on the second _Enterprise_ will never be displayed in a museum. But this isn't about me or my job, no this is about you. Commander, I am going to tell you something right now that will effect how you approach this mission. It is going to be personal for you, it has to be."

Malcolm was starting to feel really worried. "What is it?"

"A child has already been created. She has been engineered to die. Baby Girl Tucker is currently the captor of her creators who are just waiting for her to die. If you are unable to get to her within the next three months, Doctor Phlox will be able to do nothing to save her. I have been ordered to provide the good doctor with the necessary research to help aid him in the repair of her genome but it will all be for naught if you don't get her safely home to _Enterprise._"

Suddenly Malcolm felt the weight of the world on his shoulders. His best friend's daughter was out there and her life was in his hands. Trip deserved Malcolm's best. T'Pol was a nice woman, a good officer, and he had a feeling that she was in love with Trip. Their daughter would survive, if Malcolm had anything to say about it. He would try with all he had.

"Is there anything else I need to know? I would like to get started as soon as possible."

"I know you would Commander. There isn't anything else." Malcolm turned to leave. "Good luck."

Malcolm muttered something like "thanks" and moved towards the bar and one step closer to his best friends daughter.

* * *

John Thao was sitting at a table nursing a beer when Malcolm Reed walked in. Reed walked right over to his table and sat down. Thao had arranged for this meeting and they had exchanged code names.

"Benedict?" Thao asked.

Reed nodded. "Teddy?"

Thao nodded. "When I was first told it was you who was interested I thought it might be a trap. It still might be, just thought you needed to know that I am aware that it could be a trap. That being said, we're not alone." Malcolm had expected no less.

Malcolm snorted. "It isn't a trap but it's good to know that you lot have it together."

"So tell me Mr. Arnold what brings you to me today?"

"I've been in the Expanse. I've seen what non-Terrans can do to us. I know better than most what is at stake if humanity gives in to our _allies." _Malcolm practically spit the last word. "I don't want to see any more valuable human lives lost because we aren't keeping aliens at arms length."

Thao nodded. "So Mr. Roosevelt, that is why we are here today. Our mutual friend told me that you and your _organization_ have ideas on how to keep us safe. I'd like to offer my services as a tactician and an officer on _Enterprise._"

This was more than Thao had hoped. "We'll be contacting you Mr. Arnold. Wait for our call." Thao stood up. He needed to call Paxton and fast. "It was a pleasure to meet you."

"Good bye Mr. Roosevelt. I'll see you soon."

* * *

Malcolm was sitting in front of his computer screen waiting for his call from Terra Prime. Vacation had just started for him and he planned on spending all of it implanting himself into the command structure of Terra Prime. Two months to work his way up and find little baby Tucker. She would be safe and sound with her mum and dad as soon as possible. He would personally hand her to Trip and T'Pol if her could. No one, not Surak himself could stop him from succeeding. His computer beeped and he pressed the button to accept the call. Thao's face replaced the previously black screen.

"Mr. Arnold, I have been informed that you and your _associates_ have been granted some time off. My organization would like to extend an invitation to you. I have sent to you the information you need in order to make it to our meeting. We'll see you soon." The screen went black again and a green light flashed in the upper right-hand corner letting him know he had received a data transfer. This was all happening too quickly and going too easily. Were they that desperate? Were they that foolish? Was this a trap? Was this a test? Malcolm sighed. _If this is a trap I'll be ready. _Malcolm downloaded the data and reviewed it. The meeting was for the next day at 1300 on Lunar Colony. Transportation had already been arranged for him under the name Luis Carroll. Malcolm snorted. _These people sure have a flare for the dramatic. _He was instructed to pack clothing to stay the night and he would be returning to Earth and Starfleet Command before anyone noticed. Malcolm glanced at the chronometer, 2230, he needed to pack, get some sleep, and let someone know what he was doing. But who? Trip. He would let Trip know that he was doing something secretive but not tell him exactly what. He would ask him to check in on him when he was due back.

Malcolm typed in Trip's personal comm number and ready himself to leave a message. He wasn't ready for Trip's tired face to pop up on his screen. "Hey Mal, what's up?"

"Sorry Trip, I didn't mean to wake you."

"No worries buddy, what can I do for you?" Behind Trip Malcolm could make out the sleeping form of T'Pol. The room was dark and bathed in faint moonlight. Trip was talking quietly.

"I wanted to ask for a favor. I can't tell you where I'm going or what I'm doing. I need you to promise me that in two days if you don't hear from me you will come to my quarters. I'll have a message waiting for you here. Can you promise me?"

"Mal, are you in trouble?"

"I can't answer that Trip, you just have to trust me. This is important. You have to promise me that you will check in on me in two days."

Trip looked troubled but nodded his assent. "I promise Mal, be careful."

"I'll try. Good night Trip, have a good time with the family. I'll talk to you in two days."

"Good night Mal. Talk to you soon."

* * *

With his hastily packed overnight bag and just shy of 6 hours of sleep Malcolm boarded the transport to the Lunar Colony and made his way to his meeting with John Frederick Paxton. He felt safe knowing that Trip would indeed check on him in two days, if not sooner. Two hours later the transport arrived at the mining facility owned by Paxton and Malcolm, that is Mr. Carroll, disembarked. Thao was waiting for him with another man, a tall man with ebony skin wearing the green jumpsuit of the miners.

"Mr. Carroll, welcome to Lunar Colony. If you'll follow myself and Daniel here, we'll get you to your meeting." Thao nodded and began leading Malcolm and Daniel down the corridor towards what Malcolm assumed was the room he was going to be interrogated in. He began to mentally prepare himself for anything. They arrived at the room and Malcolm was ushered in and his bag was taken from him by Daniel. There was a large desk in the room and several artificial plants resembling Earth palm trees. The man sitting behind the desk turned his chair to face them and Malcolm finally came face to face with John Frederick Paxton.

"Hello Lieutenant Commander Reed. Take a seat. Daniel please take Mr. Reed's bag to his room. Thao, if you will, secure Mr. Reed's comfort?"

Malcolm was pushed into a chair and was a strap was secured around his upper arms and torso. He didn't struggle, it wouldn't serve any purpose. Once his wrists were secured to the arms of the chair Thao stepped back. "Mr. Reed, forgive me for doing this but I must be sure of your intent." He looked over at Daniel who had just returned. "Daniel, you may begin."

The first punch landed squarely in the middle of his stomach and Malcolm grunted in response. The second punch landed in his left side. Daniel stood up and stepped back. Paxton spoke again. "Why are you here?"

Malcolm regained his breathing and scowled at Paxton. "To protect prats like yourself from the horrors of alien subjugation." Paxton nodded at Daniel who punched Malcolm in the gut again. One more punch to the side and Malcolm knew he had a broken rib. He winced. At least they weren't hitting his face.

"Why are you here Mr. Reed? Why would you turn your back on Starfleet?"

"I haven't turned my back. I just think humans should be able to control how we meet aliens and what they do on _our_ planet. We can still go out into space but it should be to take what we need to protect humanity. We need to be a strong arm in the galaxy not some aliens bitch. I refuse to let humanity be the weak link in the quadrant. If we're going to go out into space, we need to be a force of power."

Paxton nodded to himself. "Daniel, untie our guest." Soon Malcolm's wrists and torso were free and he was sitting as comfortably as possible in the chair across from Paxton. "Now that we've been through this Mr. Reed I have a job for you. I require assistance with with my security systems. I am putting you on a probation of sorts. You will assist my lead security officer in rooting out any dissidents. I want to know who isn't a true believer and I want to know as soon as possible.


	7. Episode 7: A Family Affair

Episode 7: A Family Affair

**Monday-**

Trip closed down his comm unit and sighed heavily. Whatever Malcolm was getting into he was worried. He hated that there was nothing he could do for Mal. He walked over to his bed and looked down at T'Pol's sleeping form. She was wearing those blue Triaxian Silk pajama's he loved. The comforter was bunched around her waist and her breathing was peaceful and slow. Trip slowly pulled off his Florida Gator's t-shirt and climbed into bed next to her. His blue Starfleet sweats were too stifling in the Florida heat so he climbed back out of bed and striped down to his Starfleet blues. He climbed back into bed and felt his body relax into it. T'Pol shifted closer to him in her sleep and he pulled her so that her head rested on his chest. She was much cooler than he was to the touch. Coming from a desert planet made her the perfect person to have in bed with you when it's hot out. Her body was designed to cool much faster than his, she could go without food or water for longer periods of time, and she found the hot Florida weather surprisingly warm. He was made to warm up in the cold and she was made to cool down in the heat. They were made for each other. Opposites attract. All of these things raced through Trip's mind as he drifted off to sleep.

* * *

The familiar smells of family and T'Pol surrounded him, he was happy. Lorian and Karyn were set up in the next room and his parents were across the hall from them. His father's office had bedrolls set up for William and Jane's two sons James and Ben to crash out on while Will and Janie slept on the extra bed that Trip and Lorian, along with his mother's guidance, had moved into the workout room earlier in the day. Everyone would have their own room and the next two weeks were going to be interesting for everyone involved. Vulcan's and Humans, and part Ikaarans, all coming together as family.

Earlier in the day when Trip and his group had arrived at the new family home in Mississippi, Caroline Tucker had rushed out to meet them. She grabbed Trip in a bone crushing hug and did the same to Karyn. She seemed unsure of herself when she stood in front of Lorian and T'Pol. T'Pol broke the awkwardness by doing something Trip had never expected and by the look on Lorian's face neither had he. T'Pol embraced Caroline in a gentle hug and whispered a greeting to her. Caroline looked on the verge of tears and she returned the gestures. Once T'Pol and Caroline had separated Lorian took his mother's lead and wrapped his arms around Caroline.

"It is good to finally meet you ma'am. My father's stories of his family filled my childhood."

Caroline chuckled. "Well if you're anything like your ol' man, I'm sure you have some crazy stories of your own."

Lorian looked at Karyn and then at his parents and replied dryly. "Indeed." And then he smirked at her.

Charlie had been standing by watching all of this silently. Trip met his dad's eye and smiled. "Hey dad."

Charlie smiled back. "Trip. Why don't you introduce your guests?"

Trip nodded and cleared his throat. "Mom, Dad, this lovely lady here is my wife T'Pol." T'Pol nodded to them. "The lovely lady to my left is Karyn Archer and the tall, imposing figure with the pointed ears is my son Lorian."

Lorian raised an eyebrow at that and said, "Thank you for such a descriptive introduction father." Trip laughed.

"I forgot you inherited your mama's sense of humor." Charlie and Caroline joined in with the laughing. Karyn giggled and Lorian smiled. T'Pol just raised an amused eyebrow.

"Well, I'm Charlie, you can call me that or," and he looked at Lorian when he said the next statement, "Pop. That beautiful woman you were all hugging is my wife Caroline, you can call her that or," again to Lorian, "Nana. Why don't you all come inside. We've prepared a meal for all of us. I hope you're all hungry."

Karyn picked up her bag and began walking with Charlie. "I could eat."

Charlie chuckled. "Well good because we've got pasta salad, steak, veggie burgers for our non-meat eating friends, rolls, and fruit salad. Mama's pasta salad should be famous. It's the best pasta salad in the whole world." He smiled.

"Can't wait Pop." Karyn said with a smile.

* * *

**Tuesday-**

Breakfast in the Tucker house was always a big meal. This morning was no exception. Caroline had pulled out all the stops. Fresh fruit, two kinds of syrups, butter substitute, real butter, eggs, egg substitute, bacon, pancakes, coffee, tea, milk, two types of juices, and even whipped cream to put on top of your pancakes. Having spent the last three years in space Trip had only dreamed of food like this. Lorian and Karyn had never seen so much food in one place and neither had T'Pol, being raised on Vulcan where food was for sustenance and not enjoyment had not prepared her for the amount of food waiting on the dinning room table when she and Trip had walked down the stairs that morning. Lorian and Karyn were already sitting at the table with Caroline and Charlie.

"Mornin' kids. Sleep well?" Caroline kissed Trip on his cheek.

"Yeah Mama, slept like a baby. Is all of this for breakfast?" Trip's eyes were wide.

Charlie chuckled and Caroline looked indignant. "You didn't expect me to not feed you when you were here did you? It isn't every day your son brings his family for a visit. You can deny me regular visits but you can't deny me my rights as a mother and grandmother."

Trip held up his hands. "Fair enough Mama. It all looks great." He smiled. "T'Pol why don't you grab a seat and I'll make us some tea."

"That is agreeable. Would you like me to make you a plate?"

"If you don't mind putting some bacon and eggs on it for me." He smiled his most charming smile. She raised an eyebrow at him.

"Very well. But you will eat the low-fat syrup."

Charlie chuckled and Trip blushed. "Whatever you say Darlin'." T'Pol gave him one more raised eyebrow and turned away from him to make their plates. Charlie came over to Trip as he made two mugs of Chamomile tea.

"She's already cutting back on your favorite foods. I guess you really are married." Charlie grinned.

Trip looked over at his dad. "Yeah, but if it means living longer with T'Pol I don't mind so much. She hasn't asked me to stop eating meat and I haven't asked her to start laughing, we make compromises. Besides, she's hooked on Pecan Pie so sweets aren't completely out of the equation."

"Pecan Pie huh? No wonder you like her." They both chuckled. "Come on, lets get to the table before your mother decides _I_ need to cut back on sweets."

* * *

"So, when did you two get married?" Caroline asked innocently the question that both Trip and T'Pol had been dreading. They exchanged a look.

_"Darlin' it's your culture you tell her."_

_"I hardly see how I should be the one to explain our bonding to _your_ family. You need to explain it to her in a way that she will understand."_

_"Fine, but you owe me one."_

_"Do I? I do recall doing you a favor this morning in the shower."_

Trip blushed. _"That's not fair, you enjoyed that."_

_"Indeed I did. If you wish to repeat such an activity I suggest you tell your mother about our bonding."_

"Well mom, it's sort of complicated. I'll explain it all but you have to save your questions until after I'm done explaining the whole thing, ok?"

"Ok." She didn't sound so sure.

"Well, the thing is, Vulcan's bond with their mates, their spouses. During our time on _Enterprise_ T'Pol and I became friends. By the time we were heading into the Expanse she was my best friend. I trusted her with everything."

"And I him." Trip smiled at her.

"Lizzie's death changed me. I was an angry man, I didn't grieve, I couldn't. I wasn't a good person. I wanted nothing more than to kill every Xindi. I couldn't sleep, I kept having nightmares about Lizzie. Eventually Doctor Phlox approached T'Pol and asked her to help me. At first I fought it but then I realized I needed her help, I needed her. I had been harboring feelings for her probably since the beginning. T'Pol started using a Vulcan technique called Neuropressure to help me sleep. It is similar to massage therapy. What I didn't know was that Vulcan couples use this technique to get to know each other. Our mutual affection for each other had already began a betrothal bond between us, it was weak and only served to make the marriage bond easier. Neither of us knew. When we began the neuropressure our bond deepened and became the marriage bond."

"The bond was officially established when we began a physical relationship." Trip blushed at T'Pol's blunt statement.

"Yeah. Uh, Darlin' I don't think they need to know that. Anyway, according to Vulcan tradition T'Pol and I have been married for right around six months. We haven't had an official ceremony but T'Pol let me know that any ceremony we did have would just be for show, the only thing we need to have our marriage recorded on Vulcan is to have the bond verified by a Vulcan priest. We had our marriage bond verified two days ago at the Vulcan Consulate in Sausalito. Any questions?"

His parents just looked at him. His mother finally spoke up. "Does this mean we can't have a wedding on Earth?"

"No Mama, but Starfleet doesn't know yet and if they find out they may separate us. We don't want to be separated."

"Our bond would prevent it. It is unusually strong and a separation for any length of time this early on in the marriage may cause discomfort for one or both of us. It is unlikely that Trip and I would keep our commissions if they chose to separate us. I will not be without my husband." T'Pol looked at Trip and her face softened. "They cannot ask me to be."

"If Starfleet was ok with it though, we could have a wedding?"

Trip looked at T'Pol who nodded. "Mama, we would love to get married in the human way too. I just don't see that happening any time soon."

* * *

Lunch was on the barbecue and Will and Janie and their kids were due to arrive at any minute. "You've got to be shitin' me." Trip muttered.

"What is it?" T'Pol came and stood by him just close enough to feel his warmth. He was staring at the PADD in his hand like it had grown tentacles.

"I just received a message from Jon. You're never going to guess what the Admiral's have been doing while we were away." She just looked at him. She had no intention of guessing, it was illogical. "They've rewritten the frat. regs. They're allowing married couples to serve on ships. According to Jon they have a starbase all set up for Lorian's crew and their families. Those who don't stay on the _Endurance _have all been transferred there to live and work with their families. Starfleet is filling it with other personnel and their families as well." T'Pol raised an eyebrow.

"I assume this means that we can also have a wedding."

Trip smiled and reached into his pants pocket. His father had given him his grandmother Rosemary's ring after their chat at breakfast and made him promise to use it whenever he and T'Pol could finally get engaged. Trip got down on one knee and held up the ring. T'Pol had seen many movies where a man proposed to a woman but she had never imagined that she would be in a similar situation.

"T'Pol daughter of T'Les, will you make me the happiest man in the universe and marry me?"

T'Pol tilted her head to the side and debated whether or not to remind him that they were already technically married but decided instead to respond as a human woman would. "Yes, Charles Tucker, I will marry you." He grinned and slid the ring over her fourth finger on her left hand.

"We can tell the family when my brother and his family get here. If that's alright with you."

"Considering your mother will notice the ring and she will no doubt want to hold the wedding before our leave is over I see no logical reason to not make an announcement. We should begin by telling Lorian and Karyn about the change in regulations."

"Good idea Darlin', I knew there was a reason I loved you." She just raises an eyebrow. He smirks at her. "Among others of course."

"Of course."

* * *

Will and his bunch arrived at 1215 just in time for lunch. The grilled corn salsa and steak fajita's were just being put on the table along with the warm corn tortilla's and chips. T'Pol had just finished helping prepare the guacamole in the kitchen with Caroline who was finished up with the flour tortilla's and the grilled vegetables for T'Pol when they walked around the house and into the back yard.

"Nana!" Two blonde haired blurs were running straight for Caroline before they caught sight of Trip standing by the picnic table. They quickly changed course and began yelling, "Uncle Trip! Uncle Trip!" He went down with and _oof_ and began tickling them. The sound of delighted squeals filled the air.

"You two get off of your uncle before you crush him to death." Jane Tucker jokingly said to her kids. She walked over and hugged Charlie and then Caroline. By the time she finished being introduced to the other Trip was on his feet, a boy under each arm.

He walked over to his brother and smiled. "Do either of these belong to you?"

Will looked at Trip and grinned. It had been too long since he had seen his older brother. "Ya'know, I don't recognize them. You wanna keep 'em?"

"Nah, maybe we could trade them in for somethin' cool."

"I don't know, they don't look like they're worth much. What do you think we could get for them?"

"Well, I would say we could get a sack o' potatoes for the little one, and a big o' bag a beans for the big one. What do you say?"

"We should just keep 'em for manual labor. I've got some chores at home they can do."

The whole time they were speaking the boys were wiggling and laughing.

"Alright, I'll give 'em to you but only as long as you promise that they'll like me more."

"You have yourself a deal."

Trip set the boys down. They looked up at the men with red faces streaked with tears of laughter. "We don't like ya more Uncle Trip, we just like ya differently." Ten year old James said.

"Fair enough Jamie." Trip smiled. "Why don't you two go wash up for lunch?" They ran off.

"So Trip, you gonna introduce me to your friends?"

"Yeah, come on over here." Trip led WIll to the table. "What all has mom told you?"

"She told me something about time travel and your ancient son." Trip gave him a dirty look. "Fine, your _old_ son. Is this them?"

"Yup. William Tucker, this is my son Lorian, his girlfriend Karyn Archer, and my wife T'Pol. Everyone, this is my brother Will."

They exchanged pleasantries. The boys joined them and were introduced to Auntie T'Pol and their new cousins. They took it all in stride and were eager to begin eating.

Halfway through lunch T'Pol nudged Trip's foot and gave him a meaningful look. He cleared his throat. "I have a quick announcement to make. Well, actually T'Pol and I do. Lorian and Karyn already know that Starfleet has revised their fraternization regulations. We haven't told them however, though I'm sure you've all noticed, that T'Pol and I have decided to get married in the human tradition. We got engaged about an hour ago."

The burst of surprise and well wishes from around the table made Trip smile. He held up a hand. "Now Mama, I know you're already thinkin' of puttin' on a weddin' here before we head back into space. T'Pol and I have already talked about it and we would love to have a wedding here for all of our friends to come to. T'Pol's mom is on Earth now and we think we can get just about everyone here in time. If you don't mind plannin' a weddin' with such short notice."

"Oh honey, I've been plannin' your wedding since you called and told us you were comin' home." Everyone just laughed. "You leave it to me and we'll have a wedding here in a week."

Trip could feel happiness through the bond. "Sounds like a plan. T'Pol and I will come up with a guest list and a list of things we want but we're trusting you."

"Alright baby. I'm so happy. T'Pol, do you want to invite your mother here for the rest of the vacation? She can help with the weddin' plans."

"Vulcan weddings are very different from human weddings. That being said, my mother may enjoy the experience of planning a human wedding. I will contact her after lunch and extend an invitation. Thank you for considering her during this time."

"No problem dear, you're family. That makes her family. We can clean up the attic room and she can stay there."

"Thank you Caroline."

* * *

"I will be arriving at the transport station at 1750 tonight. Will you be available to meet me there and transport me to the Tucker residence at that time?"

"Yes ma'am, T'Pol and I will meet you there. We are both pleased that you are able to join us for our weddin'."

"I am also pleased to be able to share such an important event with my daughter."

"We'll see you in four hours."

"Until then," she raised the ta'al. "Live long and prosper."

Trip raised his hand and mirrored the gesture. "Peace and long life."

* * *

The transport landed in Jacksonville at 1748 and the passengers disembarked quickly. T'Les walked smoothly down the ramp and onto the landing pad. The luggage receiving area was to the right so she headed in that direction. Trip and T'Pol were waiting there. They weren't touching but they were standing very close to each other. T'Les saw several people approach them and ask for autographs and to shake their hands. A few offered T'Pol the ta'al and even a few brave ones took pictures of them. Those who didn't approach stared at them. T'Les retrieved her bags and walked up to them.

"Daughter. Husband of my daughter." She nodded to them.

"Mother."

"Ma'am. Our vehicle is in the parking lot, it will take approximately thirteen minutes to arrive at my parents home. We have fixed up the attic room for you. Can I get your bags?"

"That is not necessary Charles."

"Alright. Are you hungry? We can stop at a Vulcan restaurant on the way if you would like something to eat."

"That is also not necessary sa-fu. I ate before leaving San Francisco."

"Very well ko-mekh. My parents await your arrival."

T'Pol had remained silent during the whole thing and Trip was worried he had said something wrong.

_"Darlin' is something wrong?"_

_"No Trip, I just did not expect my mother to call you son, nor you to call her mother. It is unexpected but it is not unpleasant."_

_"Okay. So, I did good?" He was confused._

_"Yes Trip, you did well. My mother seems impressed with you. She initiated the familial names. It is fortuitous that you showed interest in learning Vulcan. We should continue in your lessons."_

_"Sounds like a plan Darlin'. I kinda like learnin' from you." He smiled at her. _

_"Indeed. I enjoy teaching you. Perhaps while we are here you can teach me to swim."_

Trip was so surprised he stopped walking and spoke aloud. "Really?" Both women turned around and raised identical eyebrows. T'Les turned to T'Pol.

"I was not aware your bond was strong enough for _ralash-fam zhal-tor."_

They were drawing more attention now so they resumed walking towards the aircar. T'Pol and T'Les continued talking to each other with Trip walking silently beside T'Pol.

"It is a remarkably strong bond. Trip and I have been capable of _silent whispering _for two months. We have only shared a marriage bond for six months. The priests at the Vulcan Compound were intrigued and have asked us to visit when we return to San Francisco so that they may test the bond."

"I would be interested in learning the results of such tests."

"Perhaps you would join us when we visit the compound."

"I find that agreeable."

* * *

T'Les was settled into her room for the night and T'Pol was meditating. Lorian and Karyn were out for a walk by the lake behind the house. That left Trip alone with his parents. The three of them sat out on the back porch drinking iced tea and enjoying the quiet.

"So Trip honey, what's T'Les like?"

Trip sighed. "I don't really know Mama. What little interaction we've had have been civil. Tonight she called me son. I guess that makes her a pretty open minded lady. She's interested in our bond and wants to be active in the plannin' for the wedding. You should have heard them in the car. You wouldn't know that Vulcan's don't have weddings like us just by listening to them. They discussed colors based on their clan, what type of dress T'Pol will wear, they settled on a human wedding dress by the way, they even talked about flowers. Apparently T'Les and T'Pol have researched human wedding traditions." Trip chuckled. "I think you're gonna have plenty of help with the plannin' mom. I have one request though."

"What's that?" Charlie asked.

"I want Jon to perform the ceremony. He's allowed to perform them on _Enterprise._I want to see if we can get permission for him to perform one here."

"Sure honey. I'll call him tomorrow and ask. I guess he's the first person you should tell about the engagement."

"Actually mom, I'm hoping to send out the invitations and surprise everyone. I'll be there when you call Jon but everyone else will find out when they get our invites." He smiled a wicked smile.

* * *

"I don't know what to say Trip." Jon really didn't know what to say. His two closest friends were getting married and they wanted him to marry them.

Trip looked worried. He answered tentatively, "You could say yes." He smiled a hopeful smile.

"Well of course I'm going to say yes! I just need to talk to Starfleet and see if they'll let me. If I have to I'll get ordained. I'm performing this wedding one way or another."

Trip smiled so big Phlox would be jealous. "Thanks Jon. Oh, and if you could, keep this a secret, we're planning on surprising people."

Jon snorted. "You will surprise people, but yeah, I'll keep it a secret. When do you want me out there?"

Caroline answered. "The wedding is next Tuesday. You can come visit any time hun, you just need to be here by Tuesday at 0900. That's when we do the run through."

"You got it. Now I need to make a few calls. See you soon Trip and congratulations."

"Thanks Jon. Talk to you soon."

Jon clicked the screen off and ran a hand through his hair. He smiled. "It's about damn time." He punched up the personal number for Admiral Forrest.

"Jon? Is something wrong?"

"Nothing too crazy Max, I didn't mean to startle you."

Max smiled. "Okay, so what is it?"

"Well, you see two of my officers are getting married."

"What? Who?"

"I can't tell you that, they want it to be a surprise for everyone. My question is, can I have permission to perform the ceremony? They've already asked me to do it, I said yes. I know that when we're on _Enterprise_ I can perform weddings but we're hoping you might be able to extend that right to Earth."

"I'm sorry Jon but you can only perform the marriage when you're standing on _Enterprise's _hull. You have to be on the ship for it to be valid." That sparked an idea in Jon.

"So we have to be standing on a part of _Enterprise's_ deck plating in order for it to count?"

Realization crossed Max's face. "Yes Jon, you just have to be standing on a piece of _Enterprise_ for it to count."

"Do you think we could arrange that?"

"I'll call Jupiter Station. We'll get it done. I'm going to need to know where to have this piece delivered."

"Fine, but just between us. Mississippi."

"So Tucker is finally getting married. I'm assuming your First Officer is already _aware_ of the situation." Max's eye gleamed with mischief.

Jon smiled back with equal mirth. "You could say that Max. You could say that."

* * *

**Wednesday-**

The day had arrived for Trip to contact Malcolm. He hit the comm and dialed his number. The comm stayed black for several minutes, Trip was about to disconnect it when Malcolm answered.

"Mal!"

"Hey Trip. Uh, what day is it?"

"It's Wednesday. You called me on Monday and asked me to call you today. Do you remember?"

"Yes. I was just making sure." Malcolm ran a hand across his face. He had helped Paxton's man find "moles" and had proven himself. It was scary as hell and he felt a little guilty over turning people in who were just like him. Paxton trusted him, Masaro had given him a good word and Thao liked him, no matter how distasteful _that_ was. His new assignment was to keep tabs on Trip and T'Pol. Not hard considering they were two of his closest friends. With all of this running through his head he asked, "How's the vacation?"

"Funny you should ask." Trip smiled. "T'Pol and I are getting married in six days. You're going to be getting an invitation sometime today but I wanted to ask you face to face. Will you be my best man?"

Malcolm was stunned. "Yes. I'll stand up with you mate." Malcolm smiled a rare smile. "Wait, what about Jon?"

"He's performin' the ceremony. T'Pol and I are pullin' all of our family from_ Enterprise_ into this. She's already asked Hoshi to be her Maid of Honor." Trip wiggled his eyebrows, Malcolm just ignored him. "T'Pol's mom, T'Les, is going to walk her down the aisle, and my nephews are going to share responsibilities as ring bearers. One of Phlox's niece's is going to be our flower girl, and Chef has volunteered to feed everyone. Karyn is going to be T'Pol's other bride's maid and Lorian is going to finish out the wedding party. It's gonna be a real family affair"

"Wow, when and where do you need me?"

"People are already filing in to start on wedding prep. We had to contact a few people early so that the wedding wouldn't _look_ thrown together. We've pretty much filled up the closest hotel, you can head here to my parents place anytime you want. The sooner the better."

"I'll pack now. I should be able to get there by 1145. See you soon."

"See you soon Mal." Trip smiled.

* * *

Malcolm quickly packed and hopped on the soonest transport to Jacksonville that he could get. He arrived by 1130 and Trip was there waiting for him. They headed for a bar and sat down at a table near the back. They ordered a couple of beers and just relaxed.

"So, are you going to tell me why I had to call to make sure you were alive?"

Malcolm knew this question was coming. "Not yet. When I can I will. You have to trust that."

"I do Mal, I'm just worried 'bout you. You're my best friend."

"You're _my_ best friend Trip. If I could tell you I would. As it is, you're the only person I trusted enough to ask to check up on me."

"Okay, I'll be patient."

"Let's talk about this wedding." Malcolm smiled.

Trip chuckled. "Well my mom, T'Pol, T'Les, Karyn, and my sister-in-law Jane are all goin' crazy getting everything together. They are currently at a dress fitting for T'Pol and the other ladies. The dress shop said that it was all on the house seein' as how T'Pol and I are big heroes." He sighed. "I'm not a hero but tellin' people that just doesn't seem right. They need somethin' to believe in, it's nice to see hope alive on Earth."

"So are we wearing Dress Uniforms? I brought mine just in case."

"No, we've ordered suit's for all of the guys. The quartermaster had all of our measurements so I just sent them to the bridal shop. Only Jon will be wearing a Dress Uniform but after the ceremony he's changing into a suit. It's crazy to think that a suit is more comfortable but they are." Trip pulled at his collar as if he could feel the restricting collar of his dress uniform.

"So are we going to have a stag party?"

"A what?"

"A bachelor party? You're only going to get married once right? I don't really see T'Pol letting you get away." They both laughed.

"I don't want a bachelor party, not with strippers or anything like that. Maybe we could just go out for drinks, all the guys. Watch a game or somethin'."

Malcolm sighed. Trip never was a traditionalist. "Okay, I'll arrange something. No funny business I promise."

"Thanks Mal."

They settled in to easy conversation and shared some laughs. After a couple of hours they got in the car and headed to the hotel Malcolm would be staying at.

* * *

**Tuesday-**

The invitations had all been sent out on Wednesday and all but two R.S.V.P's were in by Thursday morning. The two who didn't R.S.V.P were low on the "I want you at my wedding" list so neither Trip nor T'Pol were concerned. The colors were decided, dark blue and red, the flowers were chosen to match. A white runner was picked up for the aisle, the hunk of _Enterprise_ decking that was being replaced was shipped down and placed under the arbor in the Tucker's back yard. The dresses were all picked up and hanging in respective closets, the suits had been picked up from the cleaners and the shoes were polished. Hair, make up, nails, were all done. The music had been selected and the wooden panels to make the makeshift dance floor had been laid down with the tables for the reception area surrounding it in the expansive backyard near the lake. Lights had been strung across the whole yard from tree to tree creating a fairytale environment. The ceremony itself was going to take place right at sunset. Caroline Tucker had out done herself.

T'Pol was busy getting ready in Hoshi's hotel room. The women around her were all dressed in the deep red dresses and the dark blue flower bouquets were on the bed. The groomsmen all had Dark blue ties and red flower boutonnieres. T'Pol's dress was currently the center of attention. Her hair was already done so all that was left was to get her in to her dress. Caroline pulled it out of it's hanging bag and gently placed it on the spare bed.

The dress was a creamy white with pearl buttons down the back. The bodice was lace and collared. The sleeves were capped and the skirt flowed out from T'Pol's waist. It was a beautiful dress. Her shoes had a small heel and were comfortable to walk in and dance in.

On either side of the aisle were 100 chairs. Trip and T'Pol kept their guest list small. No need to invite people you don't like. Several of their alien _acquaintances_ were invited to attend. Soval and Shran were already seated. Soval sat on T'Pol's side and Shran sat on Trip's. Admiral Forrest was next to Soval and Shran brought Jhamel as his plus one. Guests began filing in and taking their seats. The groomsmen marched up the aisle and Trip was absolutely beaming. Jon took his place in the middle of the decking and the music slowly changed.

Phlox's niece, red curls bouncing and a giant Denobulan smile on her face, walked down the aisle carrying a basket of blue and red petals. Her golden dress made her look like a princess. Following her Trip's nephews walked side by side in suits with a blue bow tie and a red bow tie. They each carried a pillow with a ring on it. Jamie stood to the side where T'Pol would be and Ben stood next to Lorian. Karyn glided down the aisle bouquet in hand. Hoshi was next, her dress was slightly different than Karyn's. Karyn was wearing an empire waist deep red gown with a dark blue silk belt tied around the waist. Hoshi's was similar only her bodice was covered in a red lace covering.

The music changed again and the Wedding March began. Hoshi had found a recording of the Wedding March being played on a Vulcan lyre. It seemed appropriate; the pairing of the two traditions. Everyone stood as T'Pol and her mother marched down the aisle. Trip turned and saw her for the first time. She was radiant. His heart seemed to flutter and his throat tightened. He had never seen a more beautiful woman. She seemed to float towards him. It was like being in a dream. She was like an Elvish Princess and the whole ceremony was set up to look like something out of Lord of the Rings.

T'Pol saw his standing there. She only had eyes for him. He had a big smile on his face, the kind that always gave her a warm feeling in her middle. Her mother was walking beside her, their arms linked. Her mother was wearing deep red robes with their clan markings on them. They had decided it was appropriate to represent both cultures in the ceremony. They came to the end of the aisle and T'Pol's eyes had never left Trip's the rest of the world had melted away. T'Pol turned to her mother who released her arm. T'Les touched two fingers to her daughter's brow and took her seat next to Soval. T'Pol took her place opposite Trip and handed her bouquet to Hoshi. They each held out two fingers and connected them. This was another aspect of the Vulcan marriage ceremony that they had incorporated.

Jon looked at them and smiled. It was time to perform a marriage.


	8. Episode 8: The Ceremony

Episode 8: The Ceremony

"Today we gather to celebrate the joining of two people. Over the last four years their relationship has grown from colleagues, to friends, to best friends, and now, to spouses. They have shared each other's best moments and each other's worst. Through everything they remained best friends. Never turning from each other in times of need, and always respecting each other's needs. Today, I have the unique honor of marrying my two best friends. Trip and T'Pol are family to those present. Trip was always the happy, joking, caring older brother. T'Pol was always the logical, sarcastic, and considerate older sister. They worked best when together and even their bickering was productive. From today forward they will work together to make a life filled with more bickering, laughter, happiness, and love." Jon looked at Trip.

"Repeat after me: I, Charles Anthony Tucker the Third,"

"I, Charles Anthony Tucker the Third,"

"Do take thee, T'Pol, daughter of T'Les, daughter of Soran,"

"Do take thee, T'Pol, daughter of T'Les, daughter of Soran,"

"To be my lawfully wedded wife."

"To be my lawfully wedded wife."

"To have and to hold."

"To have and to hold."

"Through all things, good and bad."

"Through all things, good and bad."

"Now and forever more."

"Now and forever more." Trip looked at T'Pol as he spoke and meant every word. She knew he did, she could see it in his eyes, hear it in his voice, and felt it in their bond.

Jon smiled and turned to T'Pol.

"Repeat after me: I, T'Pol daughter of T'Les, daughter of Soran,"

"I, T'Pol daughter of T'Les, daughter of Soran,"

"Do take thee, Charles Anthony Tucker the Third,"

"Do take thee, Charles Anthony Tucker the Third,"

"To be my lawfully wedded husband."

"To be my lawfully wedded husband."

The next part Jon had chosen special for T'Pol. A little wedding surprise.

"This is the Vulcan heart, this is the Vulcan soul." She looked at him for only a moment. Trip frowned in confusion.

"This is the Vulcan heart, this is the Vulcan soul."

"I choose thee, as my bond mate."

"I choose thee, as my bond mate."

"Touching but never touched, parting but never parted."

"Touching but never touched, parting but never parted."

"Now and forever more."

"Now and forever more."

Jon smiled. Time for the rings.

"The rings." Jamie and Ben both stepped forward and T'Pol and Trip took the rings off of the pillows.

"The ring is a symbol of the unending nature of their love. As the ring has no end and no beginning so too is their love unending. Inlaid in their rings is the symbol of IDIC, Infinite Diversity in Infinite Combinations, a reminder to themselves and to all they encounter that anything is possible, even a love such as theirs." Jon turned to Trip. "You're first. Repeat after me: with this ring, I thee wed."

"With this ring, I thee wed." Trip slid the ring on T'Pol's finger, letting it rest just below his grandmother Rosemary's engagement ring.

Jon turned to T'Pol. "Now you. Repeat after me: with this ring, I thee wed."

"With this ring, I thee wed." Trip's ring slid on and rested on his ring finger. The symbol of IDIC glinting in the fading sunlight.

Jon smiled an even bigger smile, one that would make Phlox jealous. "With the power vested in me by United Earth and Starfleet Command, and with the approval of all those gathered, I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may now kiss the bride." Trip leaned in for a gentle kiss on the cheek but T'Pol caught him and placed a passionate kiss on his mouth. This earned cheers and applause from the audience and raised eyebrows from the Vulcan's assembled. Malcolm clapped Trip on the back and grinned.

"Please join me in celebrating Mr. and Mrs. Charles Tucker the Third." Jon began the clap as Trip and T'Pol made their way back down the aisle followed by the wedding party.

* * *

The reception area was filled with tables laden with food and drinks. People sat at their tables and ate, or stood by the bar and drank. The cake had been cut and served, no cake in the face for this couple. The garter would not be removed and the bouquet would not be tossed. The garter was gifted to Malcolm and the bouquet gifted to Hoshi. Jon had changed into his suit and was sitting at the same table as the wedding party. It was time for the toasts. He clicked his fork against his Champaign glass and the gentle _thrum thrum thrum_ brought everyone's attention to him. Silence fell on the crowd as they looked expectantly to Jon. "It's time for the Best Man's speech." Malcolm took a deep breath and stood as Jon reclaimed his seat.

"When I joined the crew of _Enterprise_ I was less than friendly." Several people chuckled including Trip. "I approached everyday with the regimented military style I thought it deserved. It wasn't until I was trapped in a shuttlepod with Trip that I realized just how much I needed friends. Facing death with a bloke really brings you together." More chuckles. "Ever since that fateful event Trip and I have been best friends. Over the last four years we've been in some sticky situations but we always managed to get in them together. Even when we had shore leave on Risa," Malcolm gave Trip a knowing look who had begun to blush, "Trip and I faced it together. Even though T'Pol will have priority in Trip's life, I know that, no matter what, we'll still face down the future together. T'Pol, I must say that when we were trapped in that shuttlepod we talked about you. Even then I think Trip was in denial about his attraction to you." He smiled. Trip looked nervous, T'Pol just raised one eyebrow and looked at her husband. He smiled sheepishly.

"Indeed." Was all she said. Everyone laughed.

"T'Pol, you're a lucky woman but I think we both know it's Trip who is the lucky one." He raised his glass. "To Trip and T'Pol!"

Everyone raised their glasses too. "To Trip and T'Pol!"

Hoshi stood next. "I spent quite a bit of time preparing this speech. I wanted to make it impressive or maybe even use some Vulcan words. In the end I decided to just make it about heart. It's strange to say that T'Pol is one of my closest friends. I was nervous to go into space and even voiced my jealousy over her Vulcan control. Instead of belittling me T'Pol extended the hand of friendship and helped me feel calm. Over the years we have shared trauma's, emotions, and memories. I would seek her out to talk about my problems and she would come to me with questions about Human behavior. After a while her questions were less about humans and more about a single human." Hoshi chuckled and several other laughed. She looked at T'Pol who was turning a lovely shade of green. Trip was looking at her with a crooked grin on his face. "It took me a little while to realize that T'Pol was coming to me asking about Trip. She never said his name, unless I brought it up, but she always wanted to know the appropriate reasons behind something he said or did, or the correct response to something he suggested. Looking back I feel sort of like a matchmaker." Hoshi smiled. "I can't wait to hear some of the new questions T'Pol is going to have." Everyone laughed, especially Trip. T'Pol just looked at him with an eyebrow raised in amusement. Hoshi raised her glass. "To Trip and T'Pol."

Everyone raised their glasses too. "To Trip and T'Pol!"

* * *

The dancing started after dinner was done. The bride and groom took the dance floor. Normally T'Pol was against public touching, being raised Vulcan taught her that it was inappropriate, but she had already forgone her upbringing for the majority of the ceremony so she figured sharing the traditional first dance with her husband wouldn't hurt. Trip held T'Pol close to him and the music began. It was the Sleeping Beauty Waltz. They had picked it together. They thought it was an appropriate song. The words spoke about meeting in a dream, about dancing, speaking, touching only in their minds. Their shared bond was like a dream in that way. They liked the imagery.

They slowly moved around the dance floor and other couples soon joined them. Malcolm and Hoshi were the first, Jon and Erika were next, Lorian and Karyn, Trip's parents. Soon the floor was filled but Trip and T'Pol saw none of them. They were dancing in their dreamworld. They danced the whole waltz and when it was done they sat back down. They held hands below the table and accepted the well-wishes of their friends. Soval approached their table and raised the _ta'al_ which both of them returned.

"Congratulations on your marriage Commander's Tucker. I understand that it is customary for newlyweds to go on a honeymoon after the ceremony. I also understand that it is customary to wait to open gifts until you are alone but I thought you would like to open mine now."

He handed them a red envelope. Trip took it and opened it curiously. His eye widened as he handed the envelope to T'Pol who also looked surprised.

"You've rented us a cabin for a week?" Trip couldn't believe it.

"T'Les and I wanted to honor the tradition being celebrated here. Since our gift will change your plans it seemed logical for you to open the envelope now. As T'Pol's _en'ahr'at _I felt it was only right for me to provide this gift to you both. T'Les and I wish you a happy marriage and a bountiful union." Soval nodded his head.

"You honor us _tela'at_. We thank you for your gift."


	9. Episode 9: Baby Steps

Episode 9: Baby Steps

T'Pol walked slowly through the Vulcan Compound for the first time in over 100 years. Her small frame and wrinkled skin made her look as old as she felt. The young Vulcan's she passed nodded to her in respect and she simply ignored them. Once she was passed the main foyer she took the corridor on the left and entered the meditation room. The low light emitted by the various candles scattered throughout the brick red room caused the relics to cast strange shadows. The floor was decorated with meditation pillows and mats. The silent air thrummed with a faint telepathic vibration. T'Pol could almost taste Vulcan here. She lowered herself on the nearest mat and began her breathing exercises. Soon her white place enveloped her. It had changed over the years as she began to share it with Trip.

Instead of the silence that always filled it before now the soft murmur of their favorite waltz drifted throughout he air, instead of the absence of sensory input, the faint smell of Pecan Pie tickled her nose. The air was warm and humid, just like Florida. Even in T'Pol's white place Trip had taken up residence and begun to leave pieces of himself. Here she could replay memories of him, of them together. The first time he said, "I love you", the day she found out she was going to be mother, the look of pure joy on Trip's face when he found out about Lorian, the sound of his laughter, the feel of his arms around her, the taste of his kiss, and the overpowering presence of his unconditional love.

All of these things she kept here for only herself. But today she would not relive past memories, nor would she be working through emotions. T'Pol had come here today because she was keeping a promise. In the back of her mind she could feel the stirring. Trip's _katra _had lain dormant since she had taken it from him as he lay dying in sickbay. She had promised him to release his _katra_ when they returned to Earth. She was here to bring her husband home.

_"Trip." She whispered, coaxing him forward. "We have returned."_

_"Darlin'?"_

_"Yes ashayam, it is me." She smiled. Soon he was no longer just a presence sleeping in the back of her mind, his presence took form. The man she had been married to stood before her. He wasn't as young as the man she had recently seen on _Enterprise_. He had aged twenty years but he was still handsome. He was still wearing his uniform, the uniform he had died in. "We are home."_

_"T'Pol, is Lorian alive?"_

_"Yes Trip, he lives, he is happy, he is on Earth with our counterparts. Today is our wedding day." They smiled at each other. Trip walked forward and with each step he changed. First his clothes seemed to shimmer and became the casual slacks and long sleeve shirt he seemed to favor, then his hair became more grey and finally turned white. His skin wrinkled more and more until his face bore the marks of a long life. His posture slumped and his voice became raspy. He reached out a gnarled hand for hers just as she reached out for him. They stood looking into each others eyes, hands clasped. "I had always hoped to see you like this."_

_Trip chuckled a wizened chuckle. "Well Darlin' I'd hate to disappoint." He smiled at her tenderly. "I have a feelin' though, that you have waited for something else as well."_

_"Yes." She reached up and ran a shaky hand down his face. The room seemed to vibrate and they were still standing there in their silent embrace only now they were both young again. T'Pol was wearing the purple Vulcan robe she hand worn on their wedding day and Trip was in his dress uniform. The waltz that was ever present in the background swelled in volume and wordlessly they began to dance. _

_Trip began humming along like he always did and then the words drifted from his mouth quietly. "I know you, I walked with you once upon a dream…" He pushed her away and spun her smoothly about. She seemed to glide. "I know you, the gleam in your eyes is so familiar a gleam…." _

_T'Pol sighed and leaned into him. Her voice carried the sound of decades old tears. "Trip, I have waited for you." He kissed her forehead gently. _

_"I know Darlin'," his throat caught, tears gleaming in his eyes, "but now the wait is over." _

The young Vulcan attendant who walked into the meditation room barely acknowledged T'Pol's presence but then he took in her unusual posture, how her head seemed to be resting at an angle, hands palm up on her knees, the slump in her shoulders, and the unmistakable absence of the sound of breathing. He stood before her and called out to her but she did not respond. She could not respond, she had already left this world. Her last moments spent dancing with the man of her dreams.

* * *

The party soon ended and Trip and T'Pol made their way to the transport that would take them to their honeymoon cabin. A whole week together with nothing to worry about, and no one to see but each other. They said their goodbye's to their guests and families and headed out. They left in time to miss seeing lorian grab his head in his hands and call out for Karyn. She rushed over and held his by the chest to keep him from falling to the ground.

"Lorian! What is it?"

"My mother… she has died. I felt her… she was not alone." He was having a hard time speaking.

"What do you mean she wasn't alone?" Malcolm had knelt down on his other side and was immediately trying to determine if anyone present was in danger. If the other T'Pol wasn't alone does that mean she was killed? Who would kill a fragile old woman?

"I felt his presence." He looked in to Karyn's eyes. "My father, he was there."

"Are you sure?" Lorian nodded. "His _katra_, she saved it."

"That seems to be the only explanation. They died together."

Malcolm stood and walked away slowly. This was a private moment for them, he didn't want to intrude. He looked over his shoulder and saw Karyn holding Lorian close to herself. He seemed to be struggling to control his emotions.

He walked over to Hoshi and slid an arm around her waist and pulled her away from the rest of the group watching Lorian. She gave him a questioning look but didn't say anything. T'Les approached them.

"He has suffered the severing of a parental bond. It is unusual for it to be so strong so late in life but it is not unheard of. He will need a quiet place to recover and the presence of his mate." Malcolm nodded. He turned to Hoshi but T'Les did not leave.

"Lorian felt his mother die." Hoshi gasped. "He says that she wasn't alone. He said Trip was with her. Not our Trip, but her Trip." He turned to T'Les in time to see a look of surprise quickly pass over her face. "Is that possible? He mentioned something about a _katra."_

T'Les thought for a moment. "If T'Pol preserved the _katra_ or soul of her mate then it is possible that he could have been active in their familial bond at the time of her passing. The bonds between the members of their family are unusually strong, I would not be surprised if Charles-_kan_ does not have latent telepathic abilities. Perhaps even empathic. If Lorian-_gazh_ were also empathic it would explain why he was still so strongly connected to his mother after so much time. If this is the case, he will need even more time to recover. The severing of a bond is difficult but one of this strength, especially for an empath, could be detrimental to his health."

Malcolm took this all in silently. Hoshi's quiet voice broke his reverie. "Do we tell our Trip and T'Pol? They need to know. When do we tell them?"

"There is no sense in telling them before their honeymoon is over. The service for T'Pol will take place then. They should have this time to themselves. The mission has taken much from them, if we can give them a time of peace, we should. They will need their strength for what is to come."

_You have no idea._ Was all Malcolm could think. "She's right, we'll get Lorian and Karyn back to their room, and T'Les if you would make arrangements for T'Pol. I believe the Tucker's have a family plot they use for burial. I don't think they'll mind burying her there. If that is agreeable?"

T'Les bowed her head. "I shall go and make the call at once."

"Hoshi, will you help me with Lorian?"

She looked up at him with sad eyes and a weak smile. "Sure. He's family after all."

He reached up and wiped a single tear from her cheek. "I know love. Let's take care of them."

* * *

"_Ko'mekh-il _thank your for your assistance." Lorian stood before T'Les with hands clasped behind his back. He was very much his mother's son but T'Les could also see his father in him.

"Of course Lorian-_gazh_, you are _pi-maat, _family does not turn from family in their time of grief. Are you recovered?" She could hear the concern in her own voice and knew Lorian would not judge her for her lapse in control.

"I am considerably stronger _tela'at_ but it will be some time before I am fully recovered. The severing of the bond has drained my energy but that is easily recovered. Doctor Phlox has examined me and has detected no lasting neurological effects to the severing but my neurochemical levels have yet to return to normal. After that, it is simply a matter of containing my emotions and grieving for my mother."

"Not so simple child. Grief, as you are aware, is a powerful force in a Vulcan. It can destroy you. I am here to assist you. As a member of your clan, I am at your disposal and as soon as my son and daughter have returned and have been informed I have no doubt that they too will offer their assistance."

Lorian bowed his head. "You honor me _tela'at. _I also do not doubt their resolve. My parents are fiercely loyal and care deeply. Even though they are not my birth parents, they have treated me as a true son. I consider this an honor. I will come to you if I have need."

"That is all I ask. Mr. Tucker has made arrangements for your mother to be laid to rest in their family plot. They too consider her family. If that is agreeable to you?" Lorian nodded. "Her body is being transported to the Vulcan Compound in Jacksonville and will be picked up by the funeral service once it arrives. The funeral is to take place two days after my son and daughter arrive back here. Would you like to hold a memorial service for her?"

"Yes ma'am, the crew of my _Enterprise_, now the _Endurance,_ will want to say a last good by to their matriarch. She was a symbol to them, a living image of what they were living and dying for. Each of them have their own unique way to say goodbye, I would like to honor those traditions. Afterwards, a small communal meal is customarily shared at the residence of the deceased or of their immediate family. It is called a 'wake'. I will ask my grandparents if that is acceptable. I will honor my mother and her crew."

"Of course. I agree with your plan of action. Let me know if there is anything I can provide, your mother was my daughter. Although we never met, I feel my obligation as a mother should still be observed. I too wish to honor her. Perhaps I can provide the food. If you give me a list of all you would like, I will see that it is provided."

"Thank you _ko'mekh-il._ Once it is approved I will provide the list."

* * *

Susan Khouri opened the door the nursery and entered. The lighting was low and the room was silent. She walked over to the small incubator in the center of the room and read the monitor above it. At just one month old the patient was developing quickly. She was already observant and intuitive. Her intelligence was unlike any human infant Susan had every treated. Of course it was for this reason that Paxton hated her. No, not her, _it. _He always called her _it. _That wasn't supposed to bother Susan but it did. How could this little baby be anything but a person? She isn't some creature, or science experiment. Susan wondered not for the first time if she should somehow tell the baby's parents. Maybe she could even get the baby off of the moon. But how? Susan sighed. It didn't serve any purpose to dwell on these things. She had already given her morals to Terra Prime. There was no way to reclaim them, not now.

The baby stirred and looked up at Susan with deep blue eyes. Susan reached down and picked her up. It was a shame she didn't have a name. A baby this beautiful deserved a lot of things that they were denying her, a name included. Susan searched her mind for a Vulcan name, any Vulcan name to give this baby, even if she never said it aloud, she could at least think of her as more than just _her._ "T'Mir." She whispered. That name had been a character in a story her grandfather had told her. It was an old family story, one that was a secret. Susan had no doubt that it was true, Vulcan's visiting Earth long ago, she just didn't want to think what that meant for her or her position in Terra Prime. If they found out that she was potentially part Vulcan her life would be in danger and so would be T'Mir's.

Susan swore in that moment that she would do anything to make sure that the infant in her arms was given to her parents. Susan wouldn't do it for herself, or her need to feel good about her actions, no she would do it because she knew what it was like to be different.

As T'Mir drifted back off to sleep Susan reexamined her motivations for joining Terra Prime. At the time, it was because she had lost her job to an alien. Admittedly the alien in question was better suited for the promotion that Susan had wanted. She hadn't lost a job, she'd lost a promotion, but that didn't matter. Terra Prime offered her a job, a job only a human was suited for. She didn't question them, she had helped to bring this infant into the world. She knew that they only created her to kill her, but Susan was blinded by her need to prove herself that she had pushed her humanity aside. She approached it all as an experiment. Now, as she looks down on the small body in her arms she knows that she was wrong. These people she works for are giving up everything it means to be human because they hate aliens. Susan doesn't hate aliens. This isn't right. She needs a way to tell someone, to ask for help. To save this small baby before she is too far gone.

* * *

Malcolm Reed watched the surveillance feed in the nursery. This was the fourth consecutive day that Susan Khouri rocked Baby Tucker to sleep. She was the only person in direct contact with the infant every day. If Malcolm could convince her to help him get the baby out of there, if he could promise her protection, then his job may just be finished. Malcolm sighed and ran a hand down his tired face. The other T'Pol's funeral was in two days, Trip and T'Pol were due back to the Tucker's residence in three hours and had already been informed. The shadow of grief had quickly fallen on the house and all of its inhabitants. People were already sending their condolences to Lorian and Karyn. The crew of the _Endurance _and the other descendants had already confirmed they would all be attending the service and many unique preparations had already begun. The traditions of the various cultures of the crews were being observed. Already and Ikaaran poem and funeral song was being composed, a Denobulan dance choreographed, a Vulcan incantation memorized, and a Starfleet Band somewhere was practicing "Taps". It amazed Malcolm that so many different cultures could merge seamlessly to honor the loss of a matriarch.

After this funeral business was done Malcolm was due at the Lunar Colony. He planned on approaching Susan Khouri at that time. If he was right, and his gut told him he was, Miss Khouri was no longer walking the party line. A noise from the next room brought his attention from his desk as he turned off his monitor. He walked over and walked into his bedroom.

Hoshi was still sprawled out on top of his bed where she had fallen asleep earlier. She was pretty worked up over all of the funeral preparations and the feeling of loss. She had just finished planning a wedding and immediately began planning a funeral. After nearly a week of working non-stop she had finally come to Malcolm's hotel room and broke down. He held her while she cried and after a time she fell quiet. He murmured words of comfort to her and soon felt her body become heavy and lean into him. He laid her down and watched her sleep peacefully for a while before leaving his room and heading to his desk to do some work.

As he watched her sleep now he felt a smile creep onto his face. Four years ago he would never have allowed such familiarity to develop between himself and a subordinate but now he couldn't imagine not having the friendships he had with his fellow crewmates. Maybe he wouldn't even be opposed to letting those previously forbidden feelings to surface again. Now that Starfleet wasn't opposed to fraternization he needed to become comfortable with the idea. Right now it was all about one step at a time. Baby steps.


	10. Episode 10: Moving Forward

Episode 10: Moving Forward

The funeral was beautifully done. T'Pol was honored by her crew and her family. The Tucker's opened up their home to all who came. Though it was a somber day many happy stories were shared and many laughs could be heard. Trip and T'Pol stood with Lorian as they silently watched his mother's casket being lowered into the earth. People slowly dispersed and just four hours after the wake began the Tucker's, Lorian and Karyn included were alone once again. T'Les needed to return to San Francisco to begin her duties as a professor at Starfleet Academy and Soval had a conference with the Coridan Ambassador so they left together.

Trip and T'Pol sat on the bed in their room and just held hands. It was difficult to know exactly how you're supposed to feel about something like this. Lorian and Karyn were shut up in their room, they didn't eat much at the wake and barely spoke. Trip was worried that his son was dealing with his grief in the Tucker way. Denial. Denial. Denial. It was a dangerous road, one that Trip himself had been down. Trip could only hope that Karyn could be for Lorian what T'Pol had been for him.

Malcolm and Hoshi had left together. I guess that's one bright spot in all of this. It looks like Mal was finally getting over his issues with personal relationships. Trip sighed and looked over at T'Pol.

"Well Mrs. Tucker. Would you care to go to dinner with me?"

T'Pol looked at him with one raised eyebrow. "Would it not be inappropriate to _go out_ so soon after a funeral? What if Lorian needs us?"

Trip smiled and squeezed T'Pol's shoulders. "Darlin' if Lorian needs us he knows how to contact us. Honey, right now Lorian and Karyn need some time to be alone. Lorian needs to grieve without having to worry about the rest of us watching. My parents have already gone out. Trust me honey, they need this time."

T'Pol leaned into him. "Very well. Where will we go?"

"How do you feel about Chinese?"

T'Pol raised an eyebrow at him and he chuckled. "You don't have to use chop sticks, I promise."

"Very well. Chinese sounds agreeable."

"Great. Let's go."

* * *

Hoshi nervously sat in Malcolm's apartment at Starfleet Headquarters. Malcolm was still packing for his most recent trip to the Lunar Colony. Malcolm had filled Hoshi in on what he was doing. Everything from the data disk Lorian had given him to the video surveillance on Trip and T'Pol's daughter. _Their daughter._ These Terra Prime people were monsters. Malcolm was muttering some curse in the next room and Hoshi smiled. He had trusted her with something that he trusted no one else with.

If Malcolm was successful he would be returning home with two guests. The report for Starfleet Security had already been written and was waiting to be filed. If Malcolm was successful the first place he would go would be Starfleet Intelligence. They would take Miss Khouri into custody and make sure the baby was okay. From what Malcolm had said about Daniel's Phlox would be the best person to take care of her. All of this was pretty crazy.

It almost seemed like Terra Prime was making it too easy for Malcolm to infiltrate. She had pointed this out to him but he had assured her that he had been working on Masaro since the first moment he could. Masaro was well trusted and if he vouched for Malcolm then that was good enough for most. Malcolm had then proven himself to their leader, another good thing. Terra Prime was well connected and devious, but for the most part they were just thugs who hated aliens. They weren't remarkably smart, and they were led by a charismatic xenophobe. Nothing more.

Malcolm could take care of himself. Hoshi knew that, but it didn't keep her from worrying about him. The first year into their mission Malcolm had misinterpreted her efforts at finding out what his favorite food was as some form of flirting. Despite that rocky start their friendship had grown and grown. In the Expanse she had turned to him when she was most desperate and needed consoling. He was always strong, always sure. The Expanse had been rough on both of them. It was surprising that Hoshi had never noticed just how much she cared about Malcolm. He was more than a friend to her. The past few days had proven that to her. She had collapsed in his arms, clinging to him. When she woke the next morning she was under the covers and he was sleeping on the couch. Ever the gentlemen, he had even removed her shoes for her.

If Malcolm was in trouble Hoshi knew she would do whatever it took to keep him safe. Malcolm exited his bedroom and tossed his duffle on the couch.

"I'm almost ready to go Hosh. You know what to do if you don't hear from me in two days?"

"Yes. I have already downloaded the letter to my PADD. If you do get into trouble, you will try to contact me, right?" She looked up at him pleadingly.

He looked at her and nodded. "If I'm able to. It will be easier and less conspicuous if you stay here instead of your own apartment or if you somehow tie my comm to your apartment. They won't question it if I'm just leaving a message for myself." Hoshi just stared.

"You want me to stay here?" He nodded. "Okay, I can do that. I'll just need to forward all calls here and gather some things." He seemed to relax at that. What he didn't tell her was that if she was at his apartment he knew she wasn't unprotected. The security measures he had installed in his apartment would keep her safe.

"Good. Come over here and I'll program your biometrics into my security system. You already know the door code." She stood and approached the panel by the front door. He quickly typed in some commands and she placed her hand on the pad. It beeped to confirm. "Okay, now you can access and arm the security system. Make yourself at home while I'm gone. Consider this your apartment." Hoshi felt herself blushing. She felt silly for doing so. Malcolm briskly walked over and picked up his duffle. He moved over to the door and stopped. Hoshi had followed him over. He looked at her. "Hoshi, I'm glad you could be here. I don't know what I'd do without your help." He smiled at her a full face smile. She had never seen him smile like that before and it brought butterflies to her stomach.

She placed a hand on his arm. "Malcolm, you can always come to me." She kissed him on the cheek. "Good luck, stay safe, see you soon."

He just nodded and then turned and left the apartment. Hoshi sighed.

She left the apartment shortly after and walked across the complex to her own apartment. She quickly packed all of her remaining cloths and toiletries, forwarded her calls, and emptied her stasis unit and cupboards. By the time she was all packed up the only thing left in her apartment was the furniture it came with. It occurred to her that she was basically moving in Malcolm but she didn't care. When she got back to his apartment she unpacked and put away the food first. She went to the bedroom and put her clothing in the empty half of the dresser and closet and then put her toiletries in the bathroom. When she was done she sat on the couch in the living room and turned on a movie to get her mind off of things.

* * *

The transport landed on the Lunar Colony banishing all thoughts of Hoshi from Malcolm's mind. Paxton had asked him there to redesign their security system. Malcolm was hoping during his security "walk through" he would have a chance to talk to Susan Khouri. Paxton still didn't trust him entirely which just showed that the guy wasn't a total idiot. Daniel, Pazton's go to guy it would seem, had been assigned to "assist" Malcolm in any way possible. Which basically meant that Daniel was keeping an eye on him. Malcolm walked through the maze like tunnels until he reached the access hatch he was looking for. The hatch slide open and gave Malcolm access to the science bay. The whole place smelled of antiseptic and ozone. Malcolm turned left immediately and headed towards the nursery. He informed Paxton that he wanted to double check that the security feeds he had put in place, which Paxton didn't know Malcolm also had access to, were working properly. Paxton agreed that that was a good idea and gave Malcolm clearance to do so. Daniel was already waiting there for him. What Daniel didn't know was that Malcolm had a distraction waiting for him.

The nursery was closed and Daniel patiently waited outside. Once Malcolm was there they entered in together. "Daniel, if you would, remove those cameras," he motioned to the three cameras located above the door and in the corners, "I'll take a look at the security panel." Daniel nodded. Malcolm walked over to the crib and gazed down at his best friend's one month old daughter. She was a beauty. Malcolm felt a presence behind him but he knew it wasn't Daniel, didn't smell right.

"She's beautiful." He whispered. Susan Khouri came up next to hi and gave him a weird look, as if she didn't know if she should believe him.

"Yes," she whispered back, "for an alien." He looked at her.

"No, for any child." He gave her a meaningful look and saw that Daniel was still taking down the second camera. Malcolm walked over to the security panel and made a motion for Susan to follow. "Miss Khouri, do you think it right what they are doing to her?"

She glanced over at Daniel. "No, but there isn't much I can do about that."

"What if I told you that that little girl over there is my best friends daughter?"

Susan looked at him shocked. "You know the parents? Commander's Tucker and T'Pol?"

Malcolm nodded. "I'm here to get their daughter to them. I think you can help with that." Susan was silent for a while. Malcolm continued to slowly work on the security panel.

"How?" It was so quiet he barely heard her.

"If you can get her secured and ready to go, I'm leaving today at 1730, I get you at 1725. I can loop the security feed in here and we can be gone and safe before they realize you're gone. Paxton and his ilk don't visit here often, I think she makes them uncomfortable." Susan nodded.

"I can do that. We'll be ready." She didn't ask if he could protect her, she didn't care. All she cared about was getting T'Mir somewhere safe. "Where should we meet you?"

Daniel was done with the third camera and was coming over to them. "Here, I'll come and get you." She nodded. "You're right Miss Khouri connecting the readout of the subjects monitoring system to the security system is a good idea."

"Thank you Mister Reed. Is that even possible?"

"I'll look into it."

* * *

The hours had crawled by for Susan. It was only a three hour wait but it felt like longer. T'Mir was ready to go early, not that there was much to pack, a few diapers, some wipes, a small bottle of formula. Susan patiently waited for Malcolm to come and take them away. She couldn't help but feel like something bad was going to happen. This was all too easy. What if Malcolm didn't want to help them? What if he was a test? She shouldn't have given in so easily. She just couldn't stand the thought of the baby being here any longer than necessary. The time was quickly approaching, 1724. What if he didn't show up? What if he was caught?

Susan paced the nursery trying to look reasonably busy. She checked on T'Mir once more and noticed she was quietly staring at the ceiling. Just one more minute and they would be out of there. She heard the door swish open behind her and she turned expecting to see Malcolm alone. What she saw made her frown.

* * *

Hoshi woke on the couch to the sound of the comm beeping. She quickly hopped up and made her way to the desk. She sat down and accepted the call. Trip's face replaced the blank screen. He wrinkled his brow in confusion.

"Hoshi, what are you doing in Malcolm's apartment?" She cursed herself. It hadn't occurred to her that someone might actually call Malcolm. She needed to assign different tones to the separate comms. She made a mental note of that. Trip was still waiting for a response.

"Malcolm is _out of town._ He asked me to keep an eye on things here." She hoped Trip understood the message. From the look on his face he did.

"Oh, well when he gets back into town will you let me know?" _You'll find out when he gets back alright, especially if he's successful._

"Sure Trip, do you have a message or something you want me to pass on to him?"

"Just tell him to stay safe." Hoshi nodded. She glanced over at the chronometer 1829, she'd been napping for five hours.

"I will. Good night Trip."

"Good night Hoshi."

Malcolm was supposed to be on a shuttle headed for San Francisco at 1730, he should be landing at 1830. That's now. Why hadn't he called? Was he in trouble? Hoshi calmed herself. She promised not to do anything until tomorrow. She couldn't afford to freak out. Malcolm couldn't afford it. She got up and paced the living room for a few minutes and then headed into the kitchen. She hadn't eaten lunch or dinner and her throat was dry.

She popped in some noodles and began heating them when she heard the door to the apartment open. She grabbed a knife from the stand and held it behind her back. Self-defense classes with Malcolm had taught her to not blindly trust people around you. She slowly walked into the living room and paused when she saw who was coming through the door. In her shock she dropped the knife and it landed handle up, tip stuck in the floor.

* * *

Malcolm had called Starfleet Security the second he, Susan, and the baby were on the transport. Having Daniel follow him to the Nursery had caused an unexpected change in plans. Once he had wrestled Daniel down and Susan had given him a hypo filled with some form of sedative, they made their way off of the moon. Now the three of them were being escorted to Starfleet Headquarters where a team of doctors were waiting to meet them. Malcolm told them to call Phlox and have him get there immediately. They promised that they would. Malcolm knew that only Phlox could save Trip's daughter. Once they arrived at HQ Susan was taken into custody and Baby Girl Tucker was handed to Phlox who hurried off with her, nurses in toe. Hoshi was waiting for him as well. Malcolm frowned, how had she known to come? She must have read his mind because she answered his unasked question.

"Phlox came and got me as soon as he was contacted. Trip and T'Pol are on their way."

"Has Phlox checked his messages? Anything from Daniels?"

"He said he received an encrypted message with research enclosed early this morning. He's been reviewing it since he received it. Hopefully the treatment for the baby will be done soon."

"Good. When are Trip and T'Pol supposed to arrive?"

"We just did." Malcolm turned to see Trip walking through the doors with T'Pol holding on to his arm like a life line. Malcolm looked at them curiously. "Well, when were you going to tell us what was going on? When were you going to tell us about our daughter?" Trip wasn't angry, he almost seemed like he was faraway.

"Malcolm, is she going to be alright?" T'Pol asked, her voice was quiet. He didn't know what to say. Finally he cleared his throat.

"Yes, Phlox is working on getting her better now. I assume Hoshi gave you all of the information." Trip nodded. "Why don't you two follow us? We'll get you to the waiting room, once she's all done you can see her." They both nodded. They still had that faraway look in their eyes and it worried Malcolm.

They made their way down the hall and entered the waiting room. It was empty and gave them some privacy. Trip and T'Pol sat next to each other on a couch and were holding hands, they softly whispered to each other. Malcolm left to be debriefed by Starfleet Intelligence on his operation and Terra Prime in general. That left Hoshi alone with the new parents. She sat in a chair across from them and just watched. Finally they stopped talking and looked at her.

"What do you know Hoshi? What does she look like? How old is she? Is she hurt?"

Hoshi took a deep breath. "I only saw her for a moment. From what I saw she wasn't hurt, she couldn't be more than two months hold, and as far as why she's with Phlox, you already know about the flaw in the cloning process and the research gifted to us by Daniels. I'm sorry Trip, T'Pol, I wish I knew more." Hoshi debated whether to ask the next question but she was too curious not to. "Can you, um, feel her?" She waited for T'Pol to answer but was surprised when Trip did.

"Yeah, we assumed it was a bond with Lorian, it began to form on the return trip from the Expanse. It never occurred to us that it could have been another child. We had no reason to suspect that. When Lorian told us that he felt his bond sever with his mother we knew something wasn't right. We should have felt something too but we didn't. It had only been a couple a days since that revelation and when we found out today that we have a daughter we knew it must be true. We can feel her. We know she's scared, and tired, but also curious. How did you know about bonds?"

"When the other T'Pol died T'Les mentioned bonds. I asked her questions about the different types of bonds and she told me everything she knew. I assumed you would form some type of bond with your daughter, I just wasn't sure if it could form without contact. Apparently it can, even without you knowing it." Hoshi thought for a moment. "Do you have a name picked out?"

Trip and T'Pol exchanged a glance. T'Pol answered. "Her name is Elizabeth." Trip smiled.

"I think my sister woulda liked that."


	11. Episode 11: Family Matters

Episode 11: Family Matters

Phlox worked constantly for ten hours synthesizing the treatment needed to alter the flaw in Elizabeth's DNA. The information Daniels sent to Phlox let him know the exact nature of the flaw and the various steps needed to take to rewrite her DNA. The final step necessitated the presence of her parents. Bone marrow was taken from both Trip and T'Pol, it was added to the centrifuge and then mixed with the solution Phlox had been working on. The final product would replace any missing parts of her DNA, as well as boost her immune system. Once Trip and T'Pol were done giving their donations they moved to the incubator holding their daughter. She was sleeping peacefully. Trip placed his hand on the glass.

"Hey there baby girl, I'm your daddy." He smiled at her. "We're gonna do everything we can to make you feel better."

T'Pol mirrored his action wanting to be as close to their daughter as possible. "Your name is Elizabeth. I am your _ko'mekh_." T'Pol turned and addressed the nurse. "Can I hold her?"

The nurse shook her head sadly. "Not yet, she has to remain isolated. Once the treatment has been successful you can hold her."

T'Pol nodded and turned back to her sleeping daughter. She responded absentmindedly, "Thank you nurse."

The treatment was administered soon after and it was just a matter of waiting. Trip and T'Pol silently watched the medical screen in the waiting area as their daughter's heart rate increased, her body temperature stabilized, her blood pressure decreased, and her white blood cell count entered normal range. After eleven hours of waiting Phlox finally smiled.

"It looks like Daniels was true to his word. The flaw has been repaired. She's sleeping right now and I'd like to keep her here for another twenty-four hours for observation. After that, you two can take her home."

Trip let out a relieved sigh. "Thanks Doc. When can we hold her?"

"You can hold her now, but not for long. She needs to rest and so do you two. Perhaps you should take part of tomorrow to buy some necessary things? Having a baby can be exciting but it also takes a lot of work."

"We shall take your advice doctor. However, we would like to see our daughter now." T'Pol wanted to hold her daughter, to make the parental bond permanent.

"Very well."

Phlox led them into the nursery and pulled two chairs next to the incubator. They sat down silently, never taking their eyes off of their daughter's sleeping form. Phlox gently lifted her from the incubator and handed her first to T'Pol. Once she had the baby in her arms she held her close to her body and began rocking. She placed her two fingers on Elizabeth's temple and closed her eyes. Trip placed his two fingers on her other temple and closed his eyes as well. They began murmuring together and Phlox watched on in fascination. This was the first time he had ever seen a parental bond initiated. It was fascinating. He was hoping to be able to observe many aspects of little Elizabeth's upbringing. He made a note in her medical file:

_Name: Elizabeth Tucker_

_Birth Date: August 23, 2155_

_Age: 1 month 5 days_

_Father: Charles Anthony Tucker III_

_Mother: T'Pol daughter of T'Les of Vulcan_

_Paternal Grandparents: Charles Anthony Tucker II, Caroline Elizabeth Tucker_

_Maternal Grandparents: Soran son of Sopal, T'Les daughter of T'Mir_

_Notes: Baby Elizabeth was brought into my care after being created through a binary cloning process. Upon admittance into my care I began the process of repairing a flaw in her DNA. The treatment was successful as of 2100 on September 28, 2155. 2115: Elizabeth's parents have successfully created a parental bond. Baby Elizabeth will be held until the morning of September 30th and will then be released into the care of her very anxious parents. _

Phlox left them alone for an hour letting them bond and then escorted the exhausted parents out of the building. They walked the short distance from the medical bay to the front entrance in silence. Once they were out in the cool night air Phlox spoke to them.

"Go and sleep." He held up a hand to stop any protest. "You do her no good being exhausted. Enjoy the sleep while you can, having a new born is hard work and long hours." He smiled remembering having to deal with an infant while on _Enterprise_. Though it was a tough memory it did give him a new respect for Human parents and an intimate knowledge of what lay ahead for his two friends. "Come back tomorrow with a change of clothes for Elizabeth and tonight I'll begin working on all of the paperwork needed to register her birth and citizenship. I have to ask, is her name only Elizabeth? I know that human tend to have three names. Hmmmm."

T'Pol had been looking longingly at the building as he spoke, her only thoughts of Elizabeth. She turned to look at him. "We spoke to Malcolm earlier and he informed us that Susan Khouri, the woman who aided him, was calling her T'Mir. That is my second foremother's name and so we will honor them both by using it as her middle name."

Phlox nodded jovially. "I'll make the change to the records. Elizabeth T'Mir Tucker." Phlox smiled. "Now you two go, I don't want to see either of you until after 1230 tomorrow."

"Thank Doc, for everything. If you need us we'll be in our apartment at HQ." Phlox nodded.

* * *

Trip and T'Pol laid in bed exhausted but unable to sleep. Finally Trip needed to speak what he knew was on both of their minds.

"Darlin', if we have a baby we can't serve on a ship."

T'Pol lifted her head from where it was resting on his chest. "I know. Starfleet would not allow an infant to live on _Enterprise._"

Trip ran his hand down her back. "Do you think we could, I don't know, petition for special treatment? I mean, we just saved Earth, you would think that would count for something."

T'Pol put her head back down and sighed. "From what I understand the children from Lorian's ship are all being placed on a space station. The families living there are all aware of the mixed heritage of their colleagues. Perhaps if we are denied _special treatment_ we could transfer to the station? We are both experienced officers with command experience, they may even offer us command."

Trip didn't like it but he was seriously considering that. "Jon won't be happy but if it's what we have to do to stay together I'll do it." He kissed the top of her head.

She looked up at him. "I know. I too will do all I can to keep our family together." Trip smiled. _Family. We're a family. _

Together they drifted off into sleep, sharing dreams of what the future holds.

* * *

"Trip, I will not allow you to dress our daughter in such a shirt." Trip was holding up a shirt with Hawaiian flowers all over it in clashing colors. He looked hurt. "Put it down. She will already have a difficult time in life without you adding to it by dressing her in such a way." He chuckled. If he was honest with himself his sense of style always left something to be desired. Recently T'Pol had begun strategically hiding all of his garish clothing and was replacing his entire wardrobe. A few things she left where they were knowing they had some sentimental value but most she simply threw away. He walked over to where she was standing pondering which dress to get their daughter.

"Darlin', Beth has blue eyes. Why don't you get her the blue one?" They had already had the conversation about nicknames and Trip had miraculously won. He told her that nicknames are a form of affection between parents and children. T'Pol could hardly deny Trip the opportunity to show his affection to his daughter in a uniquely human way so she conceded. Her only request was that the nickname be a part of her name and not a food. He actually laughed when she said that but soon stopped when he realized she was serious.

"I agree that Elizabeth would look pleasing in the blue dress but I do not wish for all of her cloths to be blue." They had already picked out a considerable amount of clothing in various sizes in different shades of blue and lilac. She held up the dark green dress. "This dress will match her complexion." Trip smiled.

"Honey, why don't you get both? Then we can go to the Vulcan Shop across the way and buy her some robes." T'Pol nodded and added both dresses to their basket. They finally left the store with two bags filled with everything a baby could possibly need. Bottles, dresses, socks, blankets, pacifiers, a stuffed _sehlat_, pants, jumpers, shirts, and even a beanie. They made their way to the Vulcan Shop and Trip let T'Pol do all of the talking.

The attendant standing just within the door gave them a curious look. He addressed them in Vulcan. "Greetings, how may I be of service?"

T'Pol dipped her head. "Greetings. My husband and I are shopping for our daughter. She is an infant of one month. Are you able to provide robes for her?"

The attendant looked at her and said nothing. "I asked, are you able to provide robes for her?"

he looked over her shoulder at Trip before returning his attention to T'Pol. "I apologize for the inconvenience but we only serve Vulcans." T'Pol raised an eyebrow.

Trip came up and placed a hand on T'Pol's elbow. "Maybe we should go. They don't want us here."

T'Pol nodded. "Very well, but you will receive no business from myself nor any of my associates. Good day." She turned to go, Trip was ready to follow her out of the door he held open for her but stopped when he heard a throat being cleared behind him.

From the back of the shop an elderly Vulcan had emerged. He said something to the attendant in Vulcan. The attendant straightened up and responded in a clipped tone. It was too quick for Trip to pick it all up but he knew the attendant was in trouble. T'Pol had turned to watch the interactions with a raised eyebrow.

The elderly Vulcan approached them and held up both hands to stop them from leaving. "Forgive my young employee. He has only been on Earth for a few months and does not yet embrace humanity." T'Pol dipped her head in recognition. "I understand you are interested in purchasing robes for your infant daughter. What is your clan?"

T'Pol straightened and answered. "We are of the clan Surak." The elder raised an eyebrow and cast a withering look at his employee who seemed to shrink under his gaze.

"You honor us." The Vulcan turned to Trip and gave him an appraising look. He seemed to approve of Trip because he bowed his head to him. "Your mate honor's your people by allowing your daughter to wear Vulcan robes."

"Thank you _tela'at._" Trip responded. He seemed to have impressed the elder even more. "Our daughter is very young and will need robes for her naming ceremony as well as various other occasions. We would like to purchase several sets that will fit her as she grows."

"A logical decision. The clan of Surak honors IDIC. I will have five sets of robes made that will fit your daughter as she passes through the stages of infancy. Your clan colors are not common but we hold a small amount of fabric with your clan insignia. Would you both like to purchase matching robes for the ceremony?"

"That will not be necessary." T'Pol responded. "How long until the robes are done?"

"Two days, if you give me an address I can have them delivered there."

"Thank you _tela'at._ We will give you the address."

Trip paid for the robes, left their apartments address, and thanked the shop owner. They made their way to their apartment at HQ. T'Pol picked the blue dress and white booties to put on Elizabeth when they visited. They dropped off the rest of their bags and headed for Starfleet Security. Tomorrow they would be taking Elizabeth home with them. They had a meeting at Starfleet Command at 1430 that day and only had an hour to spend with their daughter.

* * *

Hoshi sat on the couch with Malcolm watch _Monty Python. _Neither of them had said anything about the fact that Hoshi was now living with Malcolm. They were sharing the same kitchen, bathroom, and bed. Nothing had happened between them, not yet. Somehow Hoshi never even questioned it, it just felt so right. Malcolm seemed more comfortable around her than he had in all the years she had known him. She still harbored a girlhood crush on Jon but that was slowly falling away. She looked over at him, he was completely engrossed in the movie. He even laughed. She just shook her head. This new Malcolm was unlike anyone she had ever met. He was strong, loyal, caring, private, funny, and reserved. She reached over and grabbed his hand in hers and laced their fingers together. He looked down at their joined hands and then over at her and raised an eyebrow. He smiled at her.

"You know, I've been thinking." He didn't remove his hand, this was good. "We should throw Trip and T'Pol a baby shower. I know you've been pretty busy planning things, weddings and funerals, but I figure if I help you if won't be too much work." He smiled.

"You want to plan a baby shower with me?" She grinned. "I don't know how T'Pol will feel about a party. Elizabeth's naming ceremony is in two days. Maybe we could have a party for that? Tell people to bring them stuff for the baby?"

"You're a genius." He smiled at her and she grinned back. Then he got a serious look on his face and looked down to their joined hands. "Hosh," God she loved when he called her that, which was just silly. "About this," he held up their hands, "I, uh, I'm not so good at this."

"It's okay Malcolm, you don't have to be good at this. I can help you." She leaned in for a kiss and he met her part way. When their lips touched it was like her whole body was on fire. She deepened the kiss and he released her hand. He pulled her over until she was sitting in his lap. He ran his fingers through her hair and she did the same. When they finally broke the kiss they were both panting. "I'd say you're pretty good at that." Malcolm blushed at Hoshi's compliment.

"You're not too bad yourself love." He laughed and then pulled her down for another kiss. They stayed on the couch for another hour just enjoying each others company. That night they sent out messages to the crew and gave a list of things to buy the Commander's. Hoshi felt like it was a job well done. She'd even managed to convince a few people to bring Vulcan friendly food.

* * *

Admiral Forrest sat quietly across from Trip and T'Pol. No one said anything they just sat in the silence. Finally Admiral Forrest cleared his throat.

"Commander Reed already sent me his debrief on your daughter. I understand that this wasn't planned but the fact is: you have a daughter. Your marriage has been filed with Starfleet and we just received the birth certificate from Doctor Phlox. All of this is well within Starfleet's new approach on families. The only problem is, we'll never let a baby live on a space ship. No matter how much pull you have, which is quite a lot I might add, you will never convince us that having a baby live on a ship is a good idea.

"Right now dozens of families from Lorian's _Endurance_ are being transferred to a space station in deep space. It's designed to resupply our ships and offer repairs. It will also provide a safe place for R&D off world. Considering your current situation, would you two consider taking over as leads of the station. You would both be promoted and each would take on a specific role. Of course because of Trip's longer service record he would have final say in all command decisions. I trust you two to work out all of the minor details and how command really works once you're there. That is, if you're willing to take the job."

Max would be lying if he didn't think that this unplanned parenthood was the best thing to happen to Deep Space Research. He had actually hoped to use their marriage as leverage but now baby Elizabeth seemed like a better bargaining chip. Besides, like he said, they could never stay on _Enterprise. _Deep Space 1 gave them a place to live as a family without taking them out of space entirely.

Trip and T'Pol sat in silence. They knew going in that this was probably going to happen. They had even spoken about it the night before. The reality of the situation was still setting in for them though so it took a little silent communication to make a decision.

_"Trip, this is a remarkable opportunity. I do not believe that we will be offered anything better. Admiral Forrest is being very generous."_

_"I know Darlin', it's just that, I don't know. A space station? Me in command? I don't know if I have what it takes."_

_"You will not be alone in command and even if you were you have proven yourself to be an ingenious and trustworthy commander." She transferred all of the pride she held in him throughout the bond. _

_"Thanks Hon. So, do we take it? Do we pack up and take Beth into deep space?"_

_"I think it would be wise."_

Trip took a deep breath and looked Forrest right in the eye. "Sir, we would be honored to serve Starfleet in such a way. Thank you."

Forrest beamed. "I was hoping you'd say that Trip. We'll have your new orders processed by the end of the day. Your promotion ceremony will take place at the end of your shore leave. That gives you a month and a half to make preparations and enjoy a family vacation." Forrest stood and extended his hand to Trip who grasped it for a shake.

Trip sighed. Now he just needed to find a replacement and let Jon know that he and T'Pol wouldn't be returning.

Trip and T'Pol left Forrest's office and headed right back to their apartment. Tomorrow their daughter was coming home for the first time and Trip still needed to assemble the crib. T'Pol had made arrangements for the naming ceremony for the next day and was verifying that the robes would be in by then. They had a lot to do and not a lot of time to do it in. All of the grandparents had been told about Elizabeth and all of Trip and T'Pol's closest friends. Everything was moving pretty fast but they seemed to be able to handle it all.

* * *

The morning started out on a high note. Trip woke up from a full night of sleep with T'Pol curled up against him. They had a good breakfast, he had eggs, toast, and bacon, she had oatmeal and fruit. They finished folding and putting away all of Elizabeth's clothing and packed a baby bag to take with them. T'Pol had already spoken to Trip about her plan to stimulate her mammary glands. She sent the message to Phlox that morning and immediately received a message from him stating that he thought it was a wonderful idea and that he would do the procedure, a simple manipulation of hormones, when they arrived. They climbed into their rented air car and flew the short distance to Starfleet Security to pick up their daughter. Everything was going so well, that should have made Trip nervous. In his long experience, when things were going well it was just a matter of time before all hell broke loose. He wasn't nervous though, he couldn't care less about what might be lurking in the shadows.

They entered the building, flashed their IDs and headed straight to the medical bay. Phlox ushered them in and pulled T'Pol aside while Trip filled out the discharge papers and signed the birth certificate. T'Pol followed him silently and obediently sat down on the biobed he indicated.

Phlox turned to her, hypospray in hand and smiled. "Now, before I begin I must ask: why to do want me to do this?"

T'Pol was confused. "I clearly indicated my reasoning in my message to you this morning. I think it would benefit Elizabeth if she were to receive nourishment the natural way. I also believe it will strengthen the parental bond I share with her." Phlox just looked at her. How could she explain such an emotional need to him when she herself didn't fully understand? Finally she sighed and explained it to him the same way she had explained it to Trip. "I do not know how to describe it doctor, I simply need to do this. I... _feel_ that it is what Elizabeth wants and needs. I have no explanation for my desire to breast feed other than it is what feels right."

Phlox nodded and moved forward. "That's perfectly natural T'Pol. Now, in this hypospray is a hormonal mixture that will stimulate your mammary glands. It will take approximately three hours for you to begin to feel the effects. You will want to remain home for the rest of the day and perhaps even invest in clothing used for breast feeding."

"What effects should I expect?" She tilted her head to the side as Phlox pressed the hypospray into her neck.

"Oh, sensitivity of your nipples, increased cup size, leaking of breast milk, some moodiness perhaps, and increased libido." He explained quietly. Trip walked in on the last part and raised an eyebrow to T'Pol who answered with an eyebrow of her own.

"Thank you doctor. I will let you know when I begin exhibiting symptoms and if anything unusual happens." He nodded. Trip handed her the PADD with the birth certificate on it and she signed it. She handed the PADD to Phlox who took it gratefully. "Thank you doctor."

"You're quite welcome." Trip waved to Phlox as they walked out of his office and headed home with their daughter. They were ready to begin the next part of their lives.


	12. Episode 12: Surprises

Episode 12: Surprises

Jon sat in his living room watching the Stanford/USC water polo final while sipping on a cold beer. Nothing could make this day better than if Trip were sitting next to him complaining about how football would be a better sport to watch. Jon smiled at that thought. Trip started watching water polo because Jon liked it and insisted they watch it together. The sport had grown on him, not that Trip would ever admit that, but it was something of a tradition that the first words out of Trips mouth were always, "wouldn't you rather watch football?" The game was coming to an end and Stanford was on top. Great game, great beer, great weather. All making for a rather amazing day. Jon could hardly believe how amazing his vacation was turning out. Normally he didn't take vacations but after the hell of the Expanse it was hard for him to find a reason to not take some time off.

A few days rock climbing with Erika, officiating at Trip and T'Pol's wedding, water polo matches on back log, a nice dinner date with Erika and then breakfast the next morning. He swore he would make the most of this vacation. He had even let Starfleet know that he was off limits unless it was an emergency. That was something he had never done before. If felt freeing, not having to worry about paperwork, orders to follow, orders to give, lives to be in charge of, and death letters to send. The memorial service for those lost in the Expanse was scheduled to take place at the end of shore leave, all Jon needed to do for that was show up and read the speech he was supposed to have already had written. Nothing to occupy his time that he didn't want to occupy his time. He was truly in control. Control. Something he lost the day the Xindi weapon cut across Earth. It was nice to have it back.

Jon's comm. unit beeped and he paused his game and set his beer down on the end table. He slowly got up and answered the call. He sat down and smiled when he saw Trip's face light up his screen.

"Hey Trip, I was just thinking about you. I was watching the Stanford/USC game. You wouldn't happen to be interested in coming over and watching a game with me?" He saw the look of anxiety on Trip's face at the thought of watching water polo and chuckled. "Okay, you don't have to come over to watch a game. What's up?"

_"Well Cap'n, I have some news for you." A strange sound came from the other end of the comm. and Trip looked away. He got up and hushed words could be heard from beyond Jon's view. Trip finally came back wiping at something on his shirt. "Sorry about that." He said, looking up from the stain on his shirt. "Look Jon, do you think you could come over? T'Pol and I are ordering Chinese." He seemed nervous. _

"Is something wrong Trip? Is something going on?" Jon was only slightly worried. Trip looked up from the spot on his shirt and smiled.

_"Yeah Jon, it isn't bad news. Well, not really. Just be here at 1730. Well even order extra pot stickers for you."_

"Alright, want me to bring anything with me?"

Trip thought about it for a moment and then sighed._ "Just an open mind and an appetite." _

Well, now Jon was worried.

* * *

Lorian and Karyn walked hand in hand down Twin Lakes Beach. It was a rare day in September. The sun was shining in a cloudless day, no sign of rain, and a low tide. The beach was fairly empty for such a beautiful day which gave Lorian and Karyn a measure of privacy. It had only been a two weeks since his mother had died. Lorian had spent several hours in meditation every day since her death and finally felt like he had a pretty good handle on his grief. He still felt her loss every moment of every day but somehow it was getting easier. Maybe it was because he had Karyn with him, or maybe it was because he still had a version of his mother. Lorian had to admit that a big part of it was probably because, for as long as he could remember, he had distanced himself for the sake of the mission. A big part of him had to admit that he had been morning the loss of every member of his crew since the day Jonathan Archer died. It had always seemed logical to him, none of them were likely to survive. He had already out lived childhood friends and had seen their grandchildren grow into adults. There was no way for him to not know how to deal with loss. This was different though and Lorian knew that. She was his mother, and no matter how strained their relationship was, he loved her. She deserved a period of mourning, and Lorian was inclined to give it to her.

The hotel they were staying at was right on the beach overlooking the boardwalk. The view was breathtaking and Karyn was enjoying the shopping and the art. The coast seemed to suit her and Lorian fit right in. He was amiable, easy going, completely unlike the hardened captain of a starship. He was every inch the carefree Tucker. Women seemed to flock to him, men joked with him, there was even the occasional child who wanted to ask him questions about space and being Vulcan. The fame of the Endurance crew had spread and Karyn and Lorian were taking it in stride.

When they returned from the beach to their hotel room at dinner time they saw a message waiting for them. Karyn moved into the kitchenette to start on lunch while Lorian sat at the comm station and watched the message.

Hoshi's smiling face greeted Lorian. He instinctively smiled back.

_"Hey Lorian, Karyn, sorry to interrupt your vacation but, well, I'm not sure how much Trip and T'Pol have told you." She seemed unsure now, her smile fading. A hand came to rest on her shoulder, she looked up to whoever it was, smiled weakly, and nodded. "Right, they probably haven't told you anything. So, here it goes. You have a sister. Surprise!" She laughed a half-hearted laugh. "It's a long story and I'm sure they'll tell you all about it. They reason I'm calling is because the naming ceremony for Elizabeth, that's your sister's name, is tomorrow. Malcolm and I are hoping to surprise your parents with gifts for the baby. I thought you'd like to know. Hopefully they told you about the ceremony. If you have any questions feel free to call me! Thanks!" _

The screen went blank and Lorian saw that he had another message waiting. He clicked on it, still processing his last message. This time his father appeared on the screen. His face was serious and he had a small stain on his shirt near the collar.

_"Hey son, I have a lot to tell you." _

Lorian mumbled. "No kidding."

_"I was hoping to be able to do this in person but I just found out where you and Karyn were and well, things have sort of just been happening." Trip took a deep breath and then he smiled a huge smile. It made Lorian's heart beat faster. His father looked so happy. "To make a long story short: you have a baby sister. Her name is Elizabeth T'Mir. She's beautiful." He had a wide-eyed look and seemed truly in awe of how beautiful his daughter was. "Turns out someone on the Enterprise wasn't too fond of aliens. He helped this group of fanatics called Terra Prime to steal mine and T'Pol's DNA. They created Beth to do God-knows-what kind of evil things." His voiced hardened in anger. "That doesn't matter anymore." His voice softened. "Malcolm took care of them and brought Beth home. The reason this couldn't wait is because Beth's naming ceremony is tomorrow at the Vulcan Compound in Sausalito. Because you're family you play a part in the ceremony, but only if you want to. I know this is all really hard and weird for you, but son, we do consider you family. You always have a place with us, and we'd like Beth to know you. You're a good man, you and Karyn are great people. You don't have to be her brother if it's too hard, but you can be a part of her life. Just let us know if you can make it. We have robes for both of ya. Bye son." Trip smiled as he reached for the controls to turn off the comm. and Lorian could just make out the faint sounds of a baby crying in the background before the screen went blank._

Lorian was so lost in thought he didn't notice Karyn reenter the room. She called out to him but he didn't hear her. He only noticed her when she reached out and wiped a tear from his cheek. He turned to her.

Her face was full of concern. "Lorian, what's wrong? Has something happened?"

He stood and pulled her into a tight hug. "Yes. Something…" His voice caught as more tears welled in his eyes. "Something wonderful. We need to pack so we can get back to San Francisco tonight. I need to call my parents."

Karyn looked up at him from her place in his arms and smiled. "Of course, but what happened?"

He smiled a small Lorian smile and leaned down planting a soft kiss on her lips. "I have a sister." Karyn's face crinkled in confusion. "It's a long story and I'll tell you all about it on our way to my parent's apartment. You'll meet her then. Okay?"

"Okay. But call your parents, then we eat lunch. I'll pack while you call. Won't take long." She moved out of his embrace and headed towards the bedroom.

"I love you." He called after her.

She turned around and grinned. "I know."

He laughed softly to himself shaking his head as he took his seat once more.

The call went through quickly and T'Pol answered. _"Lorian. It is agreeable to see you well."_

"Hello Mother. I am calling about the message Father left for me about Elizabeth. If it alright I would like to visit you tonight. Karyn and I are heading back to San Francisco tonight."

_"Of course, Jon is coming over for dinner. You both are invited to join us. We are having Chinese food."_

"I'll let Karyn know. We'd be honored to join you for dinner. When should we arrive at your apartment?"

_"Jon is supposed to arrive at 1730, you can arrive at that time as well."_

Lorian nodded. "We'll be there. Good bye Mother, and congratulations."

_"Thank you."_

The screen went black and Lorian stood up, the image of his mother's pleased face still etched in his mind.

* * *

Jon buzzed the door to Trip and T'Pol's apartment nervously. He could hear the sounds of two distinct voices from the other side of the door, the muffled conversation grew louder but didn't increase in clarity. Finally Trip answered the door but instead of addressing Jon he finished saying what he was saying to T'Pol.

"Just put her in the green one." He turned and faced Jon. He smiled and waved him in. "Hey Jon, thanks for coming. Sorry about that we had a mess to clean up."

Jon took look around, noticing the baby toys in a box by the video screen, pacifiers on the coffee table, and basket of baby clothes in the corner. "Trip?" He looked at his long time friend with confusion like he had never experienced. "Are you babysitting?"

Trip ran his tongue on the inside of his cheek and pulled his hand across the back of his neck. "Not exactly. You see the thing is-" T'Pol chose that moment to emerge from the spare bedroom with a baby in her arms. Jon looked over Trip's shoulder at her. He noticed the green dress, the deep blue eyes, and the pointed ears. Trip whirled around to look at what caught Jon's attention. He turned back and put a hand on his shoulder. "Why don't you have a seat? This could take a while." Jon nodded silently not taking his eyes off of the baby in T'Pol's arms. She couldn't be more than a month old, too young to be from before the Expanse. T'Pol had never been pregnant, not the Jon knew of. What the hell was going on?

Trip sat on the coffee table so he could look Jon in the eyes as he explained everything that had happened. T'Pol sat next to Jon holding the baby in her arms, rocking her to sleep. The door buzzed and Trip got up and answered it leaving Jon, T'Pol and a sleeping baby alone in the living room. Trip returned with Lorian and Karyn in tow. Lorian and Karyn sat to Jon's left quietly talking to T'Pol. Once everyone was settled and greetings exchanged Trip slowly told Jon everything he knew, T'Pol would occasionally contribute a hushed comment or reminder. When the whole story was done Jon sat in silence. His eyes were wide and had a glazed over look to them. His mouth was thankfully shut and he wasn't shaking. That much he was grateful for, at least his body wasn't totally betraying just how confused and nervous he was. The whole idea of it was just crazy, and then to lose two of his best officers, well that hadn't quite sunk in yet.

Finally, after what felt like forever to the two men but what T'Pol knew to only be 1.35 minutes Jon swallowed hard and turned to look at T'Pol. His eyes slowly moved down towards Elizabeth who was just waking up in T'Pol's arms.

He found his voice and held out his hands beseechingly. "Can I hold her? Can I hold Elizabeth?" Trip sighed audibly and T'Pol's posture relaxed.

T'Pol consented but not without giving out a maternal warning to Jon. "Of course. Be careful with her head, she is not yet able to hold it up on her own." He nodded as he tucked her safely in his arms. He traced her delicate ears and nose. She grabbed onto his finger with more strength than he expected.

He leaned down and smelled her hair, the sweet, innocent scent of infancy clung to her like a shield and it filled him with a warm happiness. "Hello little one," he whispered to her, "I'm your Uncle Jon." He looked up from the baby in his arms and held Trip's gaze. "So, you two are heading out, taking command of a space station? How long will I have you?"

"Our orders go through at the end of shore leave. We're receiving promotions too. We won't be returning to _Enterprise_ Jon, but we've already contacted our replacements. They're the best we have, personally trained, and ready for the job." He reached over and ran a hand over his daughter's head. Jon nodded and looked back down at Elizabeth.

"So this naming ceremony… what is it exactly?" Jon handed Elizabeth to Karyn who gushed over her and exchanged happy looks with Lorian who rubbed a hand over his sister's stomach.

T'Pol answered him quietly, passing a pacifier to Lorian. "The ceremony has many purposes, mainly it is to announce to the clan of the child what their parent's have chosen to name them, it is also the final step in the citizenship process for Vulcans, it also allows the parents to express which individuals will take an active part in the life of their offspring. Often the _En'ah'rat_ or godparent of the offspring is chosen from those assembled and at the age of eleven the child and their chosen godparent or godparents, are bound through a ceremony similar to the one that will take place tomorrow."

"Okay, so what part do I play?"

Trip answered this one. "Well, you are not technically family but seeing as how you are going to be an uncle to her, and T'Pol and I don't have a large biological family, certain parts of the ceremony are going to include our extended, adopted family. Our _Enterprise_ family. Each member of the clan serves a purpose and the ceremony has specific things for each of those important clan members to do. That's why Lorian and Karyn are going to be there, and you, and Malcolm and Hoshi. Soval and T'Les, my parent's, and my brother and his wife. That's it, no one else is invited. Everyone else will just receive birth announcements." Trip handed Jon a PADD that seemed to have magically appeared. "Just show up at the time and place indicated in your dress uniform. Your part of the ceremony is on here, it isn't a lot of reading and the priest will be giving you directions the whole time."

Jon took the PADD and read the title. _"Jonathan Archer: Maternal Counselor." _He raised an eyebrow at that and turned a questioning look to Trip.

Trip smiled sheepishly. "Basically the brother or closest cousin of the mother takes the form of counselor, or confidant. You're the guy she goes to when she doesn't want to talk to me. It's really just a title, a formal thing for the ceremony. You're Uncle Jon though, no doubt about that." Trip smiled. Jon liked the idea of being a confidant of sorts for his niece. It would make it far easier to chase away any boys in the future if she came to him with a problem.

* * *

Everything was ready and everyone was on board for the surprise. Hoshi and Malcolm lay in bed the night before the naming ceremony unable to sleep. Hoshi couldn't sleep because of excitement and Malcolm couldn't sleep because Hoshi kept moving around. The moment she narrowly missed his face with an elbow as she made yet another violent turn he'd had enough,

His strong voice startled her. "Hoshi! Will you settle down?"

She slumped down in her pillow and turned her face to look at him. He was laying on his back with his eyes closed. She watched for several moments before he turned to her and stared back.

"I'm sorry Malcolm, I'm just really excited about tomorrow. Trip is going to be so happy and T'Pol will be pleased. We get to hold Elizabeth and see all of our friends for the first happy occasion since the wedding. I'm just to amped up to sleep. I'm sorry, I didn't mean to keep you up. I'll go out to the couch and watch tv." She moved to get up but was stopped by a hand on her arm.

"It's okay Hoshi, I understand." He did understand, but also wanted to go to sleep. He removed his hand from her arm. "Don't stay out there too late, you need to try and actually sleep."

She nodded and leaned down. She planted a kiss on his forehead and pulled back. "Don't worry Malcolm, I'll get some sleep."

Malcolm nodded and began drifting off to sleep as soon as she was out of the room. He was excited about tomorrow too but he was also totally bushed from a full day of running around shopping with Hoshi. Who knew shopping could be so exhausting? How Hoshi still had energy was beyond his ability to comprehend in his sleep laden mind.

Malcolm woke the next morning to an empty bed. His first thought was that Hoshi much have fallen asleep on the couch. As he emerged from the bedroom he surveyed his small apartment and noticed the empty couch and the sounds coming from his kitchen. He rubbed his bedraggled hair and shuffled his feet towards the kitchen. He walked into a disaster area. The small table was covered in flour, spice containers, eggs shells, and a steaming cup of coffee. The sound of sizzling bacon met his ears and he could smell pancake batter. He stepped around a piece of scrambled egg that had fallen to the ground and walked up behind Hoshi.

"What are you doing?"

She spun around violently causing the pancake on her spatula to fly off and land on the floor between them. They both looked down at the pancake and back up to each other. Hoshi was wearing a sheepish smile when she made eye contact with Malcolm. "Sorry, I slept for a few hours but I wanted to get up early and make breakfast. I promise to clean up." She brightly turned around and picked up a glass from the counter. She turned and handed it to him. "Look! I even bought fresh pineapple juice for you!"

He happily accepted the juice and kissed her on the cheek. "Smells great Hosh." He reached around her and set the glass back down. "How can I help?"

"Well, can you clear off the table? It also needs to be set. Breakfast is almost done." He nodded and moved quickly to the table. Hoshi flipped the pancake in the pan, seeing that it was perfectly browned. She moved around the kitchen picking up the dropped pancake, sweeping egg shells into the trash bin, running a broom under the table and over her work area. She dished the scrambled eggs into a bowl and set it on the newly cleaned table. The plates, knives, forks, cups, and napkins were all laid out on the table. Together they had breakfast ready in no time and sat down to enjoy it.

"We have about two hours until we need to be at the compound for the ceremony. We should finish up breakfast, sneak into Trip and T'Pol's apartment, deposit everyone's gifts, make sure the room is reserved for the party, and then get our dress uniforms on and pack a change of clothes." Malcolm listed over a mouth full of eggs and bacon. "This is great by the way."

"Thanks. I already packed my spare clothes in your bag, where you already have yours packed. You didn't think I'd notice? I appreciate you trying to keep me on schedule but I am a pretty organized person. Any way, I also already confirmed the reservation last night, Lorian and Karyn are going to let us into Trip and T'Pol's apartment in an hour, and so that gives us and hour to get ready and get over to the compound once we've put all of the gifts into the apartment. Good idea having everyone drop off the gifts here last night. That way they have a surprise when they get home tonight." They exchanged a smile and Malcolm shook his head. "What? What is it?"

He chuckled a little before answering. "Sometimes I forget how amazing you are. You're always one step ahead of me."

* * *

The room was dark and the only light in the room was filtering was creeping around the edges of the curtain. Trip groaned as awoke from a hard earned sleep. Phlox wasn't kidding when he said increased libido. Not that Trip was complaining, he loved T'Pol and making love to her was one of the most amazing things he'd ever experienced. He just needed more sleep and damn if that women wasn't near insatiable. He rubbed a heavy hand across his eyes and rubbed at the sore spot in his shoulder where T'Pol's bite mark was still visible. It wouldn't scar but that didn't keep it from burning and stinging. Though, he did give her one back, it only seemed fair. He smiled to himself as his silent musings lured him further and further from sleep.

He reached over for T'Pol and wrapped his arm around her stomach. Waking up to T'Pol in his bed was still one of the highlights of every day. They didn't have to sneak around, come up with excuses, or wake up extra early so the other could sneak back to their own quarters before someone caught them. It was probably the best thing about these new frat. regs., T'Pol in his bed every night and still there every morning. He gently planted a kiss to the back of her head and slid out of bed. He stretched up suppressing a yawn and shuffled into the bathroom. He splashed cool water on his face and brushed his teeth. Just as he was combing through his hair he heard Elizabeth beginning to cry. He set the comb down on the edge of the sink and made his way into her room. He walked up to her crib and gently picked her up.

He soothingly whispered to her. "Beth, good morning. Are you hungry sweetie?" She was fussing and squirming in his arms. He could tell she needed to be changed but was more focused on getting her fed. He made his was to kitchen with Elizabeth in his arms. He reached into the stasis unit and pulled out a bottle of breast milk. He twisted the bottom activating the heating unit. He laid Beth down on the changing table against the far wall of the living room, unbuttoned her onesie, placed the bottle in her mouth, and fed her with one hand while getting out diapers and wipes. Once she finished her bottle he removed it and smiled lovingly down at her as she stared back at him with those beautiful blue eyes she got from him. He quickly changed her diaper and pulled her to his shoulder to burp her.

Trip kept her on his shoulder as he walked back into her room. The robes for the ceremony had arrived early yesterday and were all laid out for her. She had an extra change of clothes in her diaper bag as well. Trip slipped her out of her onesie and pulled the formal robe over her head. As he pulled her arms through he stopped. He wanted to remember what she looked like just then, so impossibly formal for a baby, and every inch a Vulcan, well except for those two blue eyes. He was still staring down at her when he felt two arms wrap themselves around his waist. He placed a hand on top of them and sighed a contentedly. T'Pol removed her arms and came to stand beside him.

They both stood there admiring there daughter in silence for a few moments before T'Pol quietly broke their vigil. "We need to get ready. We have to be at the compound early to meditate. Do you want to shower first?"

Trip shook his head. "No Darlin', you go ahead and shower first, I'll take Beth and we'll start breakfast. Oatmeal okay?" He turned to her, Elizabeth in his arms and kissed her temple. He walked out of the room after she nodded. She quickly followed him out and headed for their bathroom.

T'Pol took a nine minute shower and swiftly dried herself. Her robe was hanging in the closet next to Trip's. T'Les had gifted Trip with the robe worn by T'Pol's father on his wedding day. T'Pol slowly reached out and ran her fingers down it, letting the rough, dark fabric slide beneath her finger tips. She closed her eyes and remembered seeing her father wearing that robe on the day they had attended a binding ceremony, the one that named Soval as her _En'ah'rat_. He held her hand tightly and told her how pleased he was of her and how she would surely grow into a smart woman bringing pride to Vulcan. She shook herself from her nostalgia and quickly donned her own robe, smoothing out the creases as she walked towards the kitchen.

The smell of egg substitute and strawberries met her nose as she entered the kitchen. Trip had apparently decided on pancakes and not oatmeal. It had surprised her at how little argument went into convincing Trip to use substitutes for all animal products. He drew the line at cutting out meat entirely but agreed to moderation, that was more than T'Pol had hoped for, that is if she admitted to hoping for anything. He turned and smiled at her after flipping the final pancake onto the waiting plate. It joined the bowl of egg substitute, fresh strawberries, and the pitcher of orange juice on the table.

T'Pol took her seat after walking over to the bouncer Elizabeth was in to give her a kiss on the forehead.

"We have approximately three hours until we need to be at the compound." T'Pol filled her plate with fresh strawberries, two pancakes, and a spoonful of egg substitute. The hormones Doctor Phlox had given her had increased her appetite as well as causing the sensitivity to her breasts, and the increased libido, of course. She could already feel that she would need to pump before they left or she would make a mess of her robes. Trip nodded silently as he filled his own plate.

"I'll just take a quick shower after breakfast and get dressed. We can take Beth for a walk before we leave. Lorian asked if we would swing by his apartment before we go. It shouldn't take too long." He reached over and filled her glass with juice before filling his own.

T'Pol nodded her thanks and took a drink of the juice. "That is acceptable. We still need to buy a carrier for Elizabeth. Perhaps we should go to the store as well?"

"Sounds like a plan Darlin'." Trip pushed his empty plate away from himself and stood up. He took big gulp of juice before walking up behind her. He placed a kiss on top of T'Pol's head. "I'm gonna hop in the shower now, I'll be done in a jiffy."

T'Pol raised an eyebrow at that but made no comment. He was in the shower for ten minutes and took three minutes to dress in his robe. He grabbed the bag with their extra clothes and Elizabeth's diaper bag. He set them both by the door and walked into the kitchen where his girls were waiting.

"You ladies ready to go?" He sat down in his seat and sipped from his glass of juice left over from breakfast. T'Pol was holding Elizabeth in her lap having just finished breastfeeding her.

She stood and handed Elizabeth to her father and moved towards their room. "I need to pump the excess milk and then I will be ready." Trip nodded already having turned his attention to his daughter.

T'Pol returned to the living room and slipped a spare bottle of freshly pumped breast milk into Elizabeth's diaper bag. She grabbed the bag and reached over to take Elizabeth from Trip's hands. He deposited his daughter in her mother's arms and picked up their bag.

Trip listed off their travel plans as he secured the door behind them. "Store first. Then Lorian's. Then the compound."

The baby store was luckily nearly empty at that time in the morning. Trip and T'Pol only had to endure the odd looks from a handful of people and the gushed congratulations from a handful more. The fame allotted to the pair as members of _Enterprise_ caused them some discomfort. Luckily the people who didn't like a Human and a Vulcan together never made an effort to approach them. Elizabeth took it all in with big open eyes. Through the parental bond they shared Trip and T'Pol could feel nothing but wonder and happiness from Elizabeth. They walked briskly through the shop walking along the heads of the aisles searching out the one with the baby carriers. The aisle was filled with more carriers than Trip would have imagined possible.

_"Why do they need all of these different types of carriers? Don't they all do the same thing?"_

_T'Pol looked over at him and raised an eyebrow. "Trip, I can hear your thoughts." _

_Trip looked at her sheepishly. "Sorry, I just don't understand it. Even as an engineer I fail to find any reason for all of this nonsense."_

_T'Pol nodded sympathetically. "I too am confused about the need for so many models that have few differences."_

_"Well, let's just pick one and get out of here. We've already been in here too long."_

_"Very well, perhaps we should just pick it based on color."_

_"Good idea. What color do we want?"_

_T'Pol thought about it for a while pulling up images of everything Elizabeth owned and walked forward standing in front of the dark blue carrier with the cream colored trim. She balanced Elizabeth in one arm and pointed to the carrier. _

"This one." She spoke aloud.

Trip grabbed the box off the shelf. "Okay." They exited the aisle together and walked up to the cashier. Trip pulled out his credit chip and put the box on the counter.

The cashier was a nice looking young woman with blonde hair. "Will that be all for you? You don't need anything else for your daughter?"

Trip looked at T'Pol who shook her head. "No, this is all we need."

The cashier smiled. "She's beautiful. How old is she?"

T'Pol answered proudly, well as proudly as someone who supposedly didn't experience pride could answer. "One month, one week."

"Was it difficult to conceive?" The young woman blushed realizing how personal the question was. "I only ask because my boyfriend is Denobulan. I know it isn't the same as a Vulcan/Human hybrid pregnancy, but I'm just wondering if it was very difficult?"

Trip smiled warmly at her. He could tell that T'Pol was pleasantly surprised to meet someone who was also in an interspecies relationship. _Maybe there's hope for humanity yet?_ "Well," he paused. What all should he say to her? It was not a normal situation in the least. He mentally shrugged and came up with the best explanation he could based on his understanding of the difficulties faced by Lorian's birth parents. "It isn't easy to conceive but if you have a dedicated doctor and a lot of patience it can work. You just have to be willing to accept defeat."

She nodded sadly and then brightened up. "Would you mind if I asked for the name of your doctor? I know Threl and I aren't married yet but, well, it couldn't hurt to just know who to call when the time is right."

"It is logical to plan ahead." T'Pol agreed and the young woman beamed at her clearly knowing that it was meant as a complement. Elizabeth began fussing so T'Pol began rocking her back and forth.

Trip pushed his credit chip back in his pocket after it was swiped and ripped open the box with the carrier inside. "Sorry about the mess, but we sorta need this now." The cashier nodded. T'Pol passed Elizabeth to Trip who fastened her into her seat and began rocking it with his foot. "Our doctor is the Chief Medical Officer on the _Enterprise. _He's a Denobulan physician named Phlox. If you call Starfleet they can get a message to him for you. I'm sure he'd like to meet you at least, maybe even give you advice as to who else you can see. He's a great guy, just mention babies and scientific challenges and he'll be all over it." Trip smiled at her. He glanced down and saw that Elizabeth had drifted to sleep. "It was nice chattin' with you, uh, I don't think we introduced ourselves." He stuck out his hand. "I'm Charles Tucker, you can call me Trip, this beautiful woman here is my wife T'Pol," T'Pol bowed her head and the cashier returned the bow, "and the princess in the carrier is our daughter Elizabeth."

"I'm Aurora Avery," she grasped Trip's hand. "You have a beautiful family."

"Thank you Aurora, I hope you will too someday."

"Me too."


	13. Episode 13: Simple Gifts

Episode 13: Simple Gifts

Trip and T'Pol arrived at the Vulcan Compound in Sausalito at 1200. They were led to a small room in the back of the compound by a small Vulcan woman who seemed sort of irked that Trip was there but that was only if Trip was reading her right. He let it go and just focused on the ceremony ahead. He looked around the room taking it all in. The dark red stone walls were polished and cool. The floor was covered in a dark brown carpet that gave the feeling of a desert retreat. There was a small table against the one wall that held a pitcher of water and a few earthenware cups. There was also a small bowl of scented stones diffusing the room with a slight scent of sandalwood and vanilla.

"Smells like home." Trip quietly commented to no one in particular.

T'Pol looked up from the small bend against the wall opposite of the table where she was breastfeeding Elizabeth. "They asked if there was a particular scent that would facilitate meditation and create a soothing and familiar atmosphere for Elizabeth. I told them sandalwood and vanilla would be most appropriate."

Trip looked at her and smiled. "It's great. Are you thirsty?" Trip began to walk towards the table and lifted up the first small cup turning it in his hands. It was made of some type of brown stone and was square with rounded corners and no handle. The inside was painted black and the symbol of the Vulcan HIgh Command was on etched on each side in a dark ochre.

"No, I will not require water until after the ceremony. However, I do require sustenance. Once I am done feeding Elizabeth I will ask the attendant to bring us food. You are hungry." The last part wasn't a question, it was a statement. T'Pol could feel Trip's growing hunger through the bond.

Trip nodded in the affirmative while he filled his cup with the room temperature water. He took a tentative drink and shook his head as he swallowed. _You'd think people who lived on a desert planet would relish the abundance of ice and water that Earth offers. _He put the cup down next to the pitcher and closed the distance between himself and his girls. He stood looking over T'Pol's shoulder as Elizabeth ate. It was still weird to him seeing T'Pol doing something so tender so private right in front of him. It was also strangely beautiful ti see her with a baby, _their baby_. He smiled down at her and ran his fingers through her hair. He could practically feel her humming with happiness.

He leaned down, planted a kiss to the top of her head and whispered into her hair, "You're beautiful."

T'Pol sent a jolt of appreciation and happiness to him through the bond and it made him smile. He kissed her head again and moved to check on their things for lack of anything else to do. Officially their meditation starts when the elder arrived and "appraised" Elizabeth. Considering the fact that the elder of T'Pol's clan was Soval Trip didn't feel too nervous about this "appraisal". Their things were all cluttered together under the window set in the wall opposite the door. Their bad was zipped up and rilled with their extra clothes, Elizabeth's bag was filled with everything T'Pol thought she would need. It didn't surprise Trip in the slightest that T'Pol turned out to be a typical mother and packed as if Beth would need one of everything wherever they went. He mentally chuckled at that, it wasn't one of _everything_ but it was damn near close. Beth had already eaten the spare bottle T'Pol had packed for her this morning at Lorian and Karyn's so being proactive had it's pluses but he couldn't fathom a reason why they needed four pairs of socks. He picked up the blanket on Beth's carrier and held it to his nose. He breathed in it's sweet smell and closed his eyes. He thought back to that morning when they had arrived at their son's apartment.

* * *

_Two hours earlier…_

_The door buzzed and Lorian levered himself out of his spot on the couch next to Karyn. He straightened his shirt as he walked over to the door and depressed the release button. It slowly slid open and revealing his parents and baby sister standing on the other side. Lorian smiled and motioned them in Trip smiled back at him and walked into the apartment followed by T'Pol carrying Elizabeth in her carrier._

_"We don't have a lot of time for this visit, we have to be at the compound in an hour and a half."_

_"I know, I just wanted to give you something before you and Mother arrive for the ceremony." He led them into living room where Karyn was waiting with the package. The low table in front of the couch held a metal storage box that was standard issue on the NX-class ships. Karyn stood from the couch and greeted them. _

_"Welcome. Do you think I could hold Beth before you go?" T'Pol walked forward and placed the carrier on the floor next to the couch and gingerly lifted Elizabeth from the carrier. Karyn reached out and wrapped her arms around Beth holding her up and smelling the top of her head. She looked down into her blue eyes and smiled down at her. "Hello beautiful, are you excited about your ceremony today?" Beth stared back at her with innocent eyes not understanding what she said. She reached up with a little hand and just brushed Karyn's chin with her fingers. Karyn grabbed her small hand in her own and Beth wrapped her fingers around Karyn's pinky. Karyn looked up at Lorian and smiled. Lorian smiled back and made a mental note to talk to Karyn about some important things later. _

_Trip sat down on the couch with a sigh of relief. "So, what did you want to give us?" T'Pol sat down next to Trip and he took her hand in his without thinking. Normally she wouldn't allow physical affection in front of others but family was an exception. Lorian smiled softly and motioned to the battered storage container in between the on the table. He took a seat on the love seat and Karyn gently sat down next to him with Beth still in her arms. Lorian reached over and smoothed a hand over her hair before planting a kiss on her forehead. _

_Trip released T'Pol's hand and scooted forward on the couch. He lifted the lid on the storage unit and pulled out the items. Inside was dark blue baby blanket with dark red trim on the edges. The name Tucker was embroidered in gold on the bottom left corner. He handed it to T'Pol who smoothed it with her hands and laid it in her lap. Trip reached in and pulled out the next item. The small circular disk had a speaker in the center, Trip looked at Lorian with a raised eyebrow. _

_Lorian reached in and pulled out a square module that had a speaker as well and a volume control panel. "It's a monitoring device. You put the circular one on the crib and keep the square one next to your bed and you're able to listen into the baby room. I've been told it gives you a better nights rest, no lying awake worrying about your baby. Considering Beth is a Tucker it would be smart to keep tabs on her."_

_Trip chuckled. "Now what is that supposed to mean?" He reached over and took the square device from Lorian and placed them both on the table next to the box. _

_"Trip, I am sure you know precisely what Lorian means. I do recall a story you told me of you taking apart your family's view screen when you were three." T'Pol raised an eyebrow at him. _

_Trip laughed again. "Fair enough. I guess we should baby proof the star base for when Beth starts walking." _

_"A logical idea." Trip laughed again and could tell T'Pol was teasing him. Lorian chuckled and Karyn smiled happily. _

_Trip reached back into the box and pulled out the last item in it, a plaque decorated in Vulcan script. Trip hefted it into his hands and felt its weight. He traced the symbols with is fingers reading them as he traced them from top right to top left. "It's a family tree." He traced his thumb over Lorian's name written in Vulcan. "How did they decide how to translate the human names into Vulcan?" He looked up from the plaque to Lorian who was staring at the plaque. _

_"They used the meanings of the names. Charles means man so your symbol is the combination of the meanings of your first and middle names. My name means peaceful place, my middle name is Solan, after my grandfather, so my symbol is a combination of those names. I thought, perhaps you would like to add Elizabeth's names to the plaque. Karyn and I will have one of our own made once we are married."_

_Trip looked to Karyn. "Married? When was this decided?"_

_Karyn smiled and handed Beth to Lorian. "Well, we know we're going to get married eventually so it's not really a question of if but when. We are only waiting to get married because T'Pol has only just passed away. We're thinking of getting married at the end of our leave. Just before the memorial service for those from the Expanse. Unless you think that's bad timing."_

_Trip smiled a big smiled. "No Karyn, I think that's great. It'll give us something to look forward to besides that damn memorial."_

_"Great!" Karyn clapped her hands together happily. "We'll talk about all of the details later. You guys should get going, you don't want to be late."_

* * *

Ciaran Evansson shifted his position where he was crouching hidden in the small cluster of shrubs near the walled entrance to the Vulcan Compound. He had been waiting there since 0900 and was beginning to get antsy. He saw the blood traitor and his alien whore walk in at 1100 with their spawn safely in a carrier. He could have acted then, but he knew better. His orders were very clear. Josiah told him not to act until the _family_ was leaving the compound with all of their traitorous friends. Terra Prime's newest leader was not as foolish as Paxton, he had a mission and he wasn't blinded by science or zealous ideas associated with aliens. Josiah had very real plans for Earth, for Humans, and those plans did not include a hybrid freak or traitorous men breeding with aliens, contaminating the gene pool. Ciaran couldn't understand how a man could possible want to do anything with an alien? Were there no available humans on his ship? Did she have some sort of alien power over him. Ciaran had hear stories of aliens who could control you with their minds or through a single touch. Were Vulcans able to do that? He shifted his position again cursing himself for not packing a power bar for lunch.

An elderly Vulcan woman arrived but Ciaran ignored her, she was probably just a regular Vulcan visiting the compound to do whatever it was they did in there. A Vulcan male arrived as well, Ciaran recognized him as that ambassador, what's his name? Soval. Ciaran wasn't sure if Josiah would want him to take out an ambassador. He decided not to act on the old guy, it wouldn't be good to do something so big without orders.

Ciaran sat there for and hour waiting and just as he was beginning to rethink his position again Human guests began arriving.

Jonathan Archer arrived arm and arm with a woman, both were in dress uniforms. A few minutes later another couple arrived, Ciaran recognized the man as the one who infiltrated the Lunar Colony. Malcolm Reed was on Josiah's list of top targets, right after the proud parents themselves. Whoever the woman was on his arm was going to be crying by the end of the day if Ciaran was successful. He silently watched as the guests arrived, a few more human couples, a Denobulan couple, and a pair who appeared to be a Vulcan and an alien woman. Ciaran didn't recognize the woman's species but the man wasn't acting very Vulcan so Ciaran wasn't sure about his species either. They looked familiar though, maybe they were part of the crew from that mixed ship?

The waiting was almost over and Ciaran rechecked his gear. Pulse rifle ready to go, canisters of smoke lined up and ready to be launched, a hunting knife buckled to his left ankle. Now he just needed to wait for the damn ceremony to finish and then he could start taking down his targets. Ciaran took a deep breath and shifted position again, getting more comfortable.

* * *

Soval arrived early and was directed back to the room where Trip and T'Pol were waiting with Elizabeth. The appraisal was to take place and then the family would begin meditation. Soval hadn't performed an appraisal since T'Pol was welcomed into the clan. It was sort of poetic that Soval would be performing the same ceremony for her daughter so many years later. His position as _sa'mekh'al_ to Elizabeth since her own grandfather was dead made this particular appraisal special. Soval found himself looking forward to playing grandfather to baby Elizabeth. He would never admit to an emotion such as excitement, but he was definitely experiencing it now as he thought of all of the things he wished to impart to the newest member of his clan. T'Les had arrived just before him and was seated on the bench holding Elizabeth. He looked over to her and nodded.

"I have arrived for the appraisal." T'Les stood and handed Elizabeth to him. He held her gently and placed two fingers on her face. Trip and T'Pol stood by the window waiting patiently. T'Les remained in front of Soval ready to take Elizabeth from him when he was finished. Soval closed his eyes and brushed his consciousness against Elizabeth's. He could feel the bright innocence of a _kan-bu_ but he could also feel the beginnings of an intelligent and inquisitive mind. Elizabeth would indeed be smart, her parents were both exceptional. Soval delved only deep enough to get a sense of her personality, as new and underdeveloped as it is. She was a happy baby, filled with wonder and excitement, she also wasn't scared of the light meld she was sharing with Soval, she found him interesting. He suppressed the desire to smile. Elizabeth was also gifted with empathy not touch telepathy. He found this interesting, Vulcan's are not inherently empathic, though they do sense others emotions when in contact. He sent Elizabeth a current of contentment and removed his consciousness from hers.

Soval took a deep breath and handed Elizabeth to T'Les.

"The appraisal is finished. I shall now share with you what I have found." T'Les sat on the bench and rocked Elizabeth gently in her arms. Soval took the seat next to her and placed his hands in his lap. He could tell Trip was becoming impatient waiting for him to speak. "Your daughter is welcomed into our clan. She will be a treasured member and will bring great things to our clan. She is intelligent and carriers the capacity for great empathy. It is unusual in a Vulcan, nearly unheard of in fact."

T'Les spoke up from her seat next to him. "Lorian is also empathic, he was able to feel the death of his mother over a great distance. His parental bond was still strong after 100 years of life. I believe Charles may have latent empathic abilities that he has passed down to his children. It would also explain his ability to form and utilize telepathic bonds. His mate bond with T'Pol is extremely strong." Soval took in this information and then looked at Trip.

"Commander Tucker, would you mind if I were to touch your mind and determine if you do in fact have empathic abilities?"

Trip glanced nervously to T'Pol who sent him strength through the bond. He nodded his head and moved towards Soval. He knelt in front of him and tried to calm his nerves as the older man placed his fingers on the PSI points on his face. He knew what it felt like to be a part of a mind meld but it still surprised him to feel Soval enter his mind.

Soval touched Trip's mind and felt the emotions he knew would be there but also the ordered mind and logical thought processes that he did not expect to feel. Yet again he realized just how much he had underestimated this young man before him. After a moment to gain equilibrium Soval delved deeper into his mind searching out the part that, if Trip were Vulcan, would hold the telepathic abilities. Soval moved past the memory and emotional centers of Trip's mind. He felt drawn to a warm light in the center of his mind where his _katra_ burned bright. Soval allowed himself to be pulled towards it and at the last moment moved towards the colorful light that was the telepathic center of Trip's mind. He took a moment to observe how well developed it was. It was much larger and more active than any other Human he had touched minds with. Most Humans had a nothing present in this area of their minds, very few had a small spot of color, but Trip had a telepathic center similar to a Vulcan's.

Soval first sought out the bond he shared with T'Pol. It was there in the center of the whole mass of color. It was a remarkably strong bond, much stronger than the bond Soval had shared with his own spouse when she was alive. Soval then searched out the bond Trip shared with his children. There was a weak bond connecting him to Lorian, not formed during infancy but still formed between father and son. The newest bond glowed red hot and held a strength that rivaled the mate bond he held with T'Pol. Soval then removed himself from the bonds and took in the overall flavor of the telepathic center. It was ended strongly empathic. Medical scans would be needed to truly map the extent of Trip's neural connections in this area of his mind. Having fulfilled his purpose Soval slowly removed himself from Trip's mind.

They were both sweating from the strain and Trip looked pale. T'Pol had knelt beside him sometime during the meld and was holding him up. She called for the attendant and turned her attention to Trip.

"Rest _Adun,_ you must rest." The attendant came in and she looked to him. "We require cold water and a nutritional pack for my husband. The ambassador requires tea." The attendant nodded curtly and left to get what they required. She looked up at Soval and awaited his proclamation.

Soval took a steadying breath and then spoke. "I believe T'Les is correct, though without medical scans and the testing by a trained priest there is no way to be certain. Charles has a remarkable mind and his telepathic center is highly developed. I tested the strength of all three bonds. The one shared between himself and Lorian is surprising because Lorian was not an infant nor was this bond intentional. His bond with Elizabeth is also uncommonly strong, especially for a father. His bond with you T'Pol is stronger than any bond I've experienced. Charles, you do in fact possess the capability for empathic contact, whether this capability is a side effect of your bond with T'Pol or if it is what has facilitated these bonds is unknown. We will need to look at your brain scans throughout your time in Starfleet to determine if any real change has taken place."

Trip nodded. "We'll do these scans soon. I'm not big on doctors but this could be important. If I'm an empath or something like that I'd like to know."

"Of course." Soval inclined his head and then stood. "We should leave you now. It is time for you to begin your meditation."

The attendant arrived with the tea for Soval and the water and nutritional pack for Trip. She handed T'Pol the water and pack and followed Soval out still carrying his tea. T'Les placed Elizabeth in her carrier and nodded her farewell to them before leaving as well.

"Trip drink some water." She slowly lifted the cup to his lips. He gulped it down greedily. Once his glass was empty Trip sat down heavily on the floor and took a few steadying breaths. T'Pol ripped open the nutritional packet and handed it to him. "Here eat this, it'll restore the energy your body lost during the meld."

Trip sucked down half of the packet without tasting it. He pulled it away from his mouth and looked at T'Pol. "Why am I so exhausted? I've melded before. It's never kicked my butt like that before."

T'Pol settled into the lotus position next to him. She reached over and rocked Elizabeth's carrier to keep her from fussing. "You were in the meld for much longer than you have ever been before. The meld lasted fifteen minutes. That coupled with the fact that the meld delved deeply into your mind itself and not into your memories it took a lot of energy from you."

"Makes sense I guess." Trip rearranged his limbs so he matched T'Pol's posture and finished the nutritional pack with a grimace. "Geez, what flavor is this?"

T'Pol lifted Elizabeth from her carrier and settled her in her lap. "It has no flavor, it is pure vitamins."

Trip groaned. "Yuck. Remind me to ask for the recipe." He replied sarcastically. At T'Pol's raised eyebrow he waved his hand. "I'm kidding." He scooted in front of her so their knees were touching. T'Pol moved Elizabeth so that she was laying in the space between their knees comfortably. Trip reached down and placed two fingers to his daughters temple and T'Pol mirrored his action on the other side. They entered the white space Trip and T'Pol shared and began their meditation.

* * *

The priest stood on a raised dais at the head of the room. He was wearing dark red robes of the clan of Surak and a stoic expression. Jon stood on the left side of the dais. Lorian and Karyn stood on the right side of the dais. Malcolm and Hoshi stood to the side of Jon. Erika, who had come with Jon stood towards the back of the room with the rest of the guests who weren't a part of the ceremony. The Tuckers stood next to Lorian and Karyn and T'Les stood next to Jon. Soval walked in and took his place in front of the elder.

Phlox, Feezal, Travis, Erika, Will, and Jane all turned to face the back of the room at the sound of three different chimes. The double doors opened and Trip walked in carrying a crest. T'Pol followed carrying Elizabeth. They walked up to Soval and stopped. He placed a hand on Trip's face and a hand on T'Pol's.

The ceremony began when the priest began to speak. "Soval, doth thee recognize those before thee?"

"Yes _tela'at_ before me stand a son and daughter of my clan." Soval removed his hands from their faces and placed one on Elizabeth's head.

"Soval, what say you of the _kan-bu_ presented today?"

"I have appraised the infant and have welcomed her into my clan. I ask you _tela'at _to let her be named and welcome her as a part of Vulcan." Soval moved his hand off of Elizabeth's face.

"So shall it be. Take from her father the shield of thine clan." Soval took the shield from Trip and presented it to the priest. He then stepped away and stood beside T'Les forcing Malcolm and Hoshi to step further to the side. "Charles of the Clan of Tucker, step forward."

Trip stepped forward as instructed. He hoped he could remember everything he was supposed to say. _Here goes nothing._ "_Tela'at_."

"Charles, doth thee claim this _kan-bu?"_

"Yes, _tela'at._ She is my daughter and I wish to welcome her into the clan of her mother."

"T'Pol of the Clan of Surak, step forward."

T'Pol stepped forward and stood like a statue before the priest. She was practically glowing with happiness. Elizabeth squirmed in her arms but remained quiet. "_Tela'at."_

"T'Pol, doth thee accept thine child as a member of your clan?"

"Yes, _tela'at. _She is my daughter and I wish for her to be named in the tradition of her father."

"So shall she be named." The priest reached forward and took Elizabeth from T'Pol's arms. "Child of Charles, Child of T'Pol today thee are accepted and named. What name doth thee give thine child?"

T'Pol spoke first. "Her name shall be Elizabeth, to honor the one before her and to show her the love she will be raised with."

Trip spoke next. "Her name shall be T'Mir, to honor the one who protected her and to give her a spirit of exploration."

The priest nodded and raised Elizabeth up. "Today I present Elizabeth T'Mir Tucker of the Clan of Surak." He handed Elizabeth to Trip. The father traditionally presented the infant to the mother's family and the mother to the father's family. He moved over to Soval first.

Soval placed a hand on Elizabeth's head. "Elizabeth-kan, as your elder you may turn to me for guidance and protection. I shall teach you the ways of your mother's people and protect your place in our clan."

Trip moved to T'Les next. "Elizabeth-kan, as your _ko-mehk-il_, you may turn to me for comfort and wisdom. I shall teach you to honor your parents. You shall find a place in my home for you always."

Jon was next and he had practiced what he was going to say to Elizabeth all morning. He grabbed her small hand and held is in the palm of his hand. "Beth, in times of trouble or uncertainty I will be your protector. When your parents are unable to defend you, I will stand in their stead. May you turn to me in your times of need and find strength in me when you have none." He planted a kiss on her hand and smiled at Trip who had eyes shining with tears.

Malcolm stood a little taller when Trip finally stood in front of him. He wasn't normally big on sentimentality and if it was anyone but Trip he probably wouldn't have shown up. He loved Trip like a brother and he felt honored to be given a spot in his child's life. Malcolm grabbed Elizabeth's socked foot and rubbed her little toes. "Eliza, I shall always protect you. As I brought you home before I shall always seek to bring you home safe. No matter how far you go I will guide you back. It was for love that you were safeguarded and it is for love that you shall remain so." He could hear Hoshi sobbing next to him so he placed a hand on her forearm and gave it a gentle squeeze.

She took a deep breath and looked down at Elizabeth. She smoothed one hand over her hair and smiled. "Beth-san, you are a one of a kind child. Your unique heritage and special family welcome the bright light and happiness you bring to them. I will always encourage your unique personality. May you come to me when you are curious, may you come to me when you feel different. You shall bring honor to both of your worlds."

Trip smiled a teary smile at her and moved back to the center of the dais and passed Elizabeth to T'Pol. T'Pol moved to Lorian first. Lorian smiled down at his sister and placed his hand on her belly.

"Elizabeth, as your brother I shall always be your friend. Your guide and your confidant. May you always come to me in your time of need. Look to me for guidance but find your own path in life. Stay true to who you are and you shall bring our family honor." He kissed her forehead and smiled at his mother. T'Pol inclined her head and her mouth turned up in the faintest hint of a smile.

Karyn let Elizabeth wrap her fingers around her pinky before she began speaking. "Beth, as your sister I hope you come to me with all of your boy problems." Hoshi and Karyn both laughed a small laugh at that. "When you are confused or just want to talk you can always find me. I will always be your friend."

Charlie looked down at his granddaughter for the first time and it really sank in. He looked up at T'Pol and then back down to Elizabeth and a warm tear rolled down his cheek. He reached out and traced the tip of her ear before letting his hand rest on her tiny chest. "Elizabeth, as your grandpa I will always be a source of strength and joy. In the days and years to come may your laughter mingle with mine. May you always feel loved." He let out a shaky breath and removed his hand. He put his arm around Caroline's shoulders and felt her holding back sobs.

Caroline gazed down into the big blue eyes of her beautiful granddaughter and let out a small sob. She placed a shaky hand on Elizabeth's stomach and rubbed it like she used to with her own Elizabeth. "Baby girl," she took a deep breath to center herself. "Grow stronger each day. Show your grandma how smart and curious you can be. May you always have a full stomach and a full heart when you are around me. May you never feel alone or afraid. Let warmth both inside and out follow you all the days of your life. Be great Elizabeth, be great as I know you can and let me help you find that greatness." She kissed the top of her head and wiped the warm tears that fell on her granddaughter hair. T'Pol reached out and put a comforting hand on Caroline's arm. It was a surprisingly human gesture but it was just what Caroline needed. She smiled softly to T'Pol.

T'Pol moved back to her position next to Trip and the priest held both hands in the air. "It is concluded, let her name be written in our records. May she bring honor to her clan." Three chimes sounded again and the priest left the room.

* * *

The ceremony was over and everyone milled around the room for a short time. The Tucker's wanted to hold their niece/granddaughter for the first time and Phlox and his wife wanted to hold her and began a long discussion on interspecies breeding. Trip mentioned the young woman from the morning to him and Feezal seemed equally excited about the idea of a research project into interspecies breeding. Finally Elizabeth was becoming fussy from being passed around and Trip was beginning to feel fatigued from the events of the day. They all left the compound together making plans to meet for dinner later that night at a restaurant near the academy.

Jon and Erika were the first to exit the compound. The shot barely missed Jon and slammed into the wall just behind him, he quickly ducked and ran for cover pulling Erika with him. Ciaran cursed himself for not waiting longer to take a shot. The others hadn't exited yet, he changed positions giving him a clearer shot of the front gate hoping to catch them before Archer could warn them. The Denobulan's were next but Ciaran didn't need them he needed Tucker and his Vulcan's. The Denobulan's looked over to where Archer had just run for cover and quickly made their way back into the compound. Clearly Archer told them what had happened and the Denobulan's were going to warn the others.

"Dammit!" The last thing Ciaran needed was Vulcan security all over the place. He grabbed a canister and popped off the top sending smoke into the air. He swiftly moved from his previous position to one that would give him a clear shot of Archer. If he couldn't kill Tucker he could kill the man responsible for this supposed Coalition. Archer was just as bad as Tucker if not worse. He was openly inviting aliens to find Earth. He may not gave bred with one but he was definitely in bed with them. Ciaran leveled his pulse rifle and took aim. Archer hadn't moved from his position, he was an easy target. So was the woman with him, she would be collateral but if she was with Archer it was a good bet that she was an alien lover too. Ciaran put his finger on the trigger and was ready to pull when he felt something press to the back of his head.

"Please do me the favor and attempt to fight. It will make arresting you more fun." The clipped voice of Malcolm Reed came from behind him. Ciaran had been so focused on Archer that he forgot about Reed. This man behind him was a security officer, how could he have overlooked that? Suddenly Ciaran felt like he was the wrong man for the job. He slowly lowered his gun to the ground and put his hands up. "Damn, I was hoping you'd struggle." Ciaran felt a sharp pain in his back and then the world started to feel heavy and darkness took him.


	14. Episode 14: Trading Sides

Episode 14: Trading Sides

October 2, 2153

_15:25- Two hours after the failed assassination attempt..._

Josiah Dyeki sat rigid before his communications screen. Everything that had been on his desk moments before was now on his floor. No traces of the flash of anger that overtook his body moments before remained. He sat there, emotionless, staring at the screen that had just gone blank. He leveled his second in command with a look that could boil coolant. Daniel Greaves stood a little straighter waiting for Josiah to speak.

"Daniel, I want Evansson taken care of. We can't afford for that idiot to derail our plans."

"Of course. I'll contact the same man slotted to take out Masaro." Daniel wasn't sure if he liked all of this killing of Human's business but if it would help the cause it was worth it. _Right?_

Josiah nodded. "Good. If he does well we'll assign him to clean up Evansson's mess. Tucker and his Vulcan are still walking around out there, pushing that half-breed thing around in a stroller like it's normal and acceptable. It isn't right, the mixing of species isn't right. Humans will soon be nothing but a step in evolution. We'll step into the background just like _homo erectus _or the Neanderthal. We need to eliminate that blight on Humanity." He drove his fist into the desk. "That _thing _can't be allowed to remain alive, if it does everything that makes us Human will be forfeit."

"Sir," Daniel strode forward from the door where he was standing and positioned himself in front of Josiah's desk. "Don't let that half-breed freak get to you. Tucker and his brood will be dealt with, our man is good for it."

Josiah snarled at him. "That's what you said about Evansson!" Josiah stood abruptly and leaned his tall frame over his desk. He blew a hot breath onto Daniel's face and whispered angrily at him. "Don't let me down Daniel or I'll take care of _everyone_ myself. Do you understand?"

Daniel knew he was part of the "everyone" that Josiah was talking about. "Don't worry sir, if our new man fails I'll take care of it myself."

Josiah held Daniel's gaze for a little longer before he pulled himself back. "Good. Now get out."

Daniel nodded and walked quickly out of Josiah's office. Once he was in the corridor he leaned against the wall and put his head between his hands. "I can't believe I just agreed to kill a baby." He muttered to himself. "Aaahhh!" He slammed his fist into the wall. _This isn't what I signed up for. If I had known what Paxton had planned when I joined I would have thought twice. Now? _He sighed heavily pushing his body off of the wall, walking towards the door leading to the communications area. _Now it's too late to quit without getting myself killed. Look at Masaro, that poor idiot is on the kill list. If I left, if I went to Starfleet and warned them, would it change anything?_ He paused and then shook his head. _ No, probably not. They'll label me a bigot and then send me to prison with the rest of us who made it off the moon. _Daniel walked through the doors and sat down heavily at the comm. station. He keyed in his personal command code and brought up the communications log. He scrolled down and pulled up the routing number for the assassin. Daniel sighed and dropped his head into his hands again. _Why do I get the feeling that the universe is against me? First aliens take my job, pushing Humans off of their own world, and now? Now I'm being forced to put in the order to kill Humans. I'm no better than a Xindi. I'm worse than a Xindi! Killing my own kind, murdering babies just because they're different! _

His head rocked back and forth in his hands as he shook it. _I can't do it. I just can't kill someone._ He sighed again while looking around the room. He was alone. He could easily send a message to Starfleet Security telling them where they were and what Josiah had planned. He tried to convince himself to do what he was ordered to do. _It's not like you're actually doing the killing. And that thing isn't a baby, it isn't Human. _This line of thought left a foul taste in his mouth. _Of course it's a baby, just because it isn't Human doesn't mean it isn't a baby. I can't kill a baby. I can't kill anyone. _The nauseous feeling that had been burning in the pit of his stomach since he entered Josiah's office that afternoon lessened as he felt his resolve set in. _I'm going to call Starfleet. I'll tell them what is happening. I'll make sure they don't let anyone harm that child. _

Suddenly the nausea was replaced with a slight tremor running through his body. _What if Josiah finds out what I've done? What if he kills me? My family? _Daniel punched in a new code and waited to activate it. _If he does kill me I'll die with a clean conscious. I won't have the blood of those people, of that little baby, on my hands. _Daniel closed his eyes and thought of his nieces, he would gladly die to keep them safe. He couldn't help but imagine that little baby, pointy ears or not, as one of his nieces. _I'll just delete the call from the log. No, I'll change the log to show that I called the assassin that way if anyone checks it looks like I'm following orders. _Daniel stood and walked to the door finally realizing that it wasn't locked and anyone could just walk in.

Once the door was locked Daniel sat back down and waited for the call to be picked up. After what felt like an eternity the welcoming face of a dark skinned man filled the screen. "Starfleet Security, how may I help you?"

"I, uh.." Daniel cleared his throat. How to begin? "I need to speak to someone about the recent assassination attempt on several of your officers. I have information about who is responsible."

The man on the other side of the line didn't even looked stunned. _Must be all of that Starfleet training._ "I will connect you immediately sir. Please stay on the line." The hold screen popped up and Daniel glanced nervously at the door. Now would be the worst time for someone to walk in on him now. After five minutes of waiting Daniel was beginning to feel like maybe he wasn't being taken seriously or was forgotten about. He was just about to try to call another time when the screen changed into the face of a stern looking man. Daniel instinctively sat up straighter.

"My name is Admiral Burrows. I understand you have information for me." The man had a slight Irish accent and steely grey eyes that matched his hair. Whoever this Admiral was Daniel was sure that he never wanted to meet him in a dark alley.

"Yes sir. My name is Daniel Greaves. I'm calling about Terra Prime." He shifted nervously in his seat. The Admiral raised an eyebrow but motioned for him to continue. "I am currently the second in command of Terra Prime. Those of us who escaped the recent raid on the Lunar Colony have rallied at a small complex in the mountains in Central California. I was just ordered by my superior, Josiah Dyeki to find someone else to assassinate your officers. We know that the assassin failed this morning." He took a settling breath, hoping he wasn't speaking too quickly. "We already had another man ready to take out a traitor in our midst, another of your officers. I can't let Josiah go through with this. I can't let him kill those people. I can give you all of the information you need about Terra Prime, it's holdings, it's plans, and it's most powerful members. Some I think you'll be surprised about." The Admiral raised his eyebrow again at the statement and looked down at a PADD on his desk.

"Mister Greaves why call us now? You didn't question your orders until after the assassination attempt failed. If it hadn't all of those people you claim to want to keep safe would be dead. Why now?"

Daniel looked around and thought it through. "I didn't know what the orders were until this morning, by that point it was too late to do anything to stop it. I got lucky, now that our man failed, I have an opportunity to call you and warn you. As for the traitor, I knew about those orders but I would be lying if I said I questioned that order. It didn't sit right with me, by no means, but I was just following orders. Now," he shrugged. "Now it's different. Too many lives, too much death. It isn't worth it anymore." He clinched his fist. "Do you want the information or not?"

Burrows looked at him. "Yes. Send us what you have now. Your entire database, anything you can write down quickly in a message." He typed something up on his PADD. "Once we have that information we'll go over all of it. We'll contact you for more information as needed." Once again he typed something onto his PADD. "Thank you Mister Greaves. You've saved many lives today."

Daniel felt a strange mix of relief and apprehension. "Admiral, when this is over, will you be able to protect me?" He paused. "Terra Prime, if any of them escape, I'll be in danger. They'll know it was me who did this." He was beginning to feel desperate. "Please! I have a family!"

The admiral held up a hand. "We'll do what we can to protect you and your family Mister Greaves."

"Thank you Admiral, I hope this helps you." He keyed in his command code and began transferring files from the computer core to the Admiral. He began composing a message highlighting all of the immediate plans Josiah had in the works. He gave the name of the assassin, Marius Dubois, and the location of the safe house he was in. He named some pretty big names in Earth Government. He quickly sent the message to the Admiral and looked at the man on the screen. "That should be everything."

The Admiral looked up from his PADD and nodded. "We'll be in touch." The screen went black taking the image of the Admiral with it and blanketing Daniel in relief. He blew out a breath and felt a weight lift from his shoulders.

_Now all I have to do is change the comm. log and wait for the shoe to drop._ Even though he knew he was facing possible death for what he just did Daniel didn't feel nervous at all. He was at peace with what he just did.

* * *

_16:45- Three hours after the failed assassination attempt…_

Trip sat in the waiting room in Starfleet Security with the others. He was still wearing his Vulcan robes but the discomfort of the fabric against his neck was far from his mind. He moved his arm from around the sleeping form of T'Pol and reached down to pull a pacifier out of the baby bag between his feet. He could feel Elizabeth waking up and knew she would want a pacifier. She was nestled in the crook of his other arm wrapped in the blanket Lorian had given her. He rubbed the nipple against her mouth and she opened it sucking sleepily on the pacifier. She slowly blinked her eyes open and stared up at him. He leaned down and kissed the top of her head. He reached back around T'Pol and hugged her close. He looked up and made eye contact with Hoshi. She smiled at him and got up, walked over to him and stood before him.

She leaned close and whispered. "I can take her Trip so you can get some sleep too." Trip looked at her and smiled sleepily.

He removed his arm again putting it under Elizabeth lifting her into Hoshi's arms. "Thanks Hosh. If she gets fussy she'll either need to be changed or eat. If it's the first one everything is in here, if it's the second one you'll have to wake T'Pol."

Hoshi looked at him puzzled and whispered her question. "Why would I wake T'Pol, don't you have formula in the bag?"

Trip shook his head as he repositioned himself with T'Pol resting on his chest and his back reclining against the side of the couch at an angle. "No, T'Pol's breastfeeding. It's a long story but that's the only way Elizabeth can eat and we didn't pack the pump so we can't refill the bottles."

Hoshi nodded and looked down at Elizabeth and smiled at her. The baby was looking around taking everything in with big, blue eyes. "You two just get some sleep and I'll keep this beautiful girl company." As she walked back to her seat she could already see Trip drifting off to sleep. Jon and Erika were leaning against each other on the couch next to the one Hoshi was sitting on. They had been asleep for about and hour. T'Pol had drifted off fifteen minutes ago, falling asleep almost as soon as Elizabeth. Trip told her that the excitement from earlier had taken a lot out of her. Her maternal instincts kicked in and her system was flooded with adrenaline to aid her in the protection of her child. Once the adrenaline left her system she crashed. Travis was slumped in an armchair with his head tilted back snoring slightly. The Tuckers had been released with a security detail and were transported home twenty minutes ago.

Malcolm was out in the hall chatting with a security officer about the man he took in custody and was supposed to come back in as soon as he was done. She settled back in her seat wiggling her fingers in Elizabeth's face. She looked over at the only other conscious inhabitants of the room. Phlox and his wife Feezal were murmuring quietly to each other. Hoshi could only imagine what they were talking about. Lorian and Karyn were sitting facing each other playing a silent game of chess to pass the time. She pulled a stuffed _sehlat _out of the baby bag and placed it on Elizabeth's stomach. She grabbed onto it with two happy fists and kicked her feet.

Malcolm opened the door and walked in as quietly as possible. He took his seat next to Hoshi and leaned into her. She looked over at him and whispered. "So, can we go home now? The Tucker's already left, well, the non-_Enterprise_ Tuckers."

Malcolm shook his head. "No, no word yet. I was just told that our would-be assassin is in custody and hasn't been cooperative. Right now their trying to decide where we should go. _Enterprise _is in orbit at Jupiter Station, we could always all return there. They could just send someone to gather our things and use the transporter to send them to us. The only problem is that Trip and T'Pol are no longer assigned to the _Enterprise_ so eventually they will have to leave. Lorian and Karyn could easily return to _Endurance_ but they would be alone on the ship and Feezal isn't a member of either crew so she would be a civilian that would need to be kept out of key areas."

Hoshi didn't understand the problem. Their relocation would only need to be temporary, right? "Malcolm, why can't they send us up there just until they settle whatever is happening? We can get Lorian and Karyn guest quarters, and make sure Feezal knows where she can and can't go. As far as Trip and T'Pol, I don't think it matters where they are assigned to, it's only temporary. We only have six weeks left of our shore leave, even if it lasts the whole leave we'll be safe there. Then Trip and T'Pol can get where they're going from _Enterprise._ Where are they assigned to? Earth?" Even though Hoshi hadn't known that Trip and T'Pol had a new assignment it didn't surprise her considering she was currently holding their infant daughter in her arms.

Malcolm took a deep breath and settled deeper into the couch. "They're taking command of the space station the_ Enterpise_ families are being assigned to. They're slated to depart for the base a week after the memorial. They also have promotions pending. You're holding the daughter of Captains Charles and T'Pol Tucker." He closed his eyes and covered them with his left forearm. "I agree that returning to _Enterprise_ makes the most sense but it's hardly a hot vacation spot and having a baby on that ship doesn't sound ideal. Plus we'd have five captains aboard. If anyone attacked the _Enterprise_ we wouldn't have enough people to run the ship and if we lose that battle Starfleet loses five commanding officers. It's risky but it is a risk we might end up taking. I let them know we're impatient to leave and they should be expediting things. If anything we'll return to the ship just for the night."

Hoshi nodded and settled deeper into the couch too. "Malcolm, if we stay here any longer I'm going to go crazy. I can't sleep here tonight and eventually T'Pol is going to need some privacy for herself and Elizabeth."

Malcolm mumbled next to her. "Why would T'Pol need privacy?"

Hoshi thought about it for a moment and debated telling Malcolm. However, if T'Pol didn't have the privacy she needed he was going to find out in person. "T'Pol is breastfeeding. Unless you want to be a witness to that particular miracle of nature I suggest you get us out of here or find her somewhere private."

She felt Malcolm grow stiff next to her at her words. "She's breastfeeding? How is that possible? She was never pregnant."

"I believe I can answer that for you." Phlox piped up and drew their attention. They both looked over at him waiting for him to explain. He was relishing the opportunity to talk about some of his favorite people. "Yesterday when Trip and T'Pol came to pick up Elizabeth T'Pol told me she felt compelled to breastfeed with Elizabeth. Vulcan parents bond with their children at birth. The commanders bonded with Elizabeth the day you brought her in Mister Reed. I saw no reason to not help her to breastfeed her daughter. It's a natural part of reproduction and would give Elizabeth necessary nutrients. I treated her with a hormone regiment that stimulated her mammary glands. It only took a few hours for her to begin lactating. It's rather fascinating actually."

Malcolm held up a hand to stop him. "Thank you doctor, that was very…. informative." Malcolm didn't know why but he felt nauseous thinking about breastfeeding and knowing this about T'Pol felt like he was intruding. It was a very personal thing between T'Pol and Elizabeth and possibly Trip but not him or Hoshi. Phlox was a little too loose with the information. Malcolm glanced over and saw how pale Lorian looked.

"Doctor, perhaps that information should have been left private. I don't believe my parents would want you talking about such personal matters with others. At least, not without their consent."

Phlox smiled. "Of course, how silly of me. I was simply excited. It is an unusual situation and I look forward to little Elizabeth's development."

Lorian looked over at his sister. "We all do doctor. Would you or your wife care to join Karyn and I for a cup of coffee or tea?" He stood up and Karyn followed suit. "We were told we had access to their cafeteria."

Feezal smiled a big Denobulan smile and stood up. "I would love to join you. You remind me a lot of your father Lorian. Did he ever tell you about the first time we met?"

Karyn looked at Feezal. "Yes." She responded curtly. "We know all about that meeting." She linked arms with Lorian and practically pulled him from the room.

Lorian looked at her bewildered. Those in the room could hear him as they disappeared down the corridor. "Karyn, I can walk on my own. I wasn't flirting. Karyn…."

Hoshi and Malcolm suppressed giggles. Phlox spoke up jovially. "Ah, he is rather like his father. Feezal, it would seem you should keep your distance of this Tucker as well, hmmm?"

Feezal sighed. "It would seem so. Humans can be quite possessive of their mates. It would seem all Tucker men are unattainable." She laughed at her shared joke with Phlox and followed him out of the room.

Hoshi finally gave in to her giggles. "What is it about Tucker men that make alien women go gaga?"

Malcolm chuckled and let Elizabeth pull on his fingers. "I guess it's just that Good Ol' Southern Charm." Malcolm drawled.

A laugh escaped before she could stop it and Trip made a snorting sound from his couch. "Ya know, it's probably those baby blues. From what I've been told not many aliens have blue eyes. They give us an exotic look." Trip offered. He shifted slightly on the couch repositioning T'Pol on his chest. "Could you guys maybe go giggle and talk about my devilish good looks and genetics elsewhere?"

"Sure Trip, no need to be cranky." Malcolm told him jokingly.

Trip sighed and responded around a yawn. "You say that but you've never had a one month old daughter."

"True, true. However, I have shared a shuttle pod with you, I'm sure it's the same thing." He replied with a smirk. His only answer was a glare that could strike a man dead.

Hoshi and Malcolm took Elizabeth to find the others in the cafeteria.

* * *

_18:30- Two hours later…_

The corridors of _Enterprise _were filled with a skeleton crew from Jupiter Station. The entire crew was on mandatory shore leave and the ship had taken on a neglected feeling. The mess hall had lost it's lingering smell of Plomeek Broth, the Bridge no longer smelled like burned plastic, and Engineering was silent. The silent ship suddenly filled with the clicks and bangs of the airlock connecting it to the station on the starboard side. The murmur of voices soon followed the swish of the airlock door.

"I don't know why we can't just go home. This is ridiculous."

"Trip, you know why we can not return to our apartment. It is illogical to continue arguing when we have already returned to _Enterprise. _Besides," T'Pol continued as she and Trip walked toward the turbo lift that would take them to her quarters. "It will give us the opportunity to pack all of our belongings and make arrangements for transport to our new assignment."

He ran his tongue on the inside of his cheek and sighed. "You're right. I know that. It's just, I'm not sure there will be room for a crib in your quarters and having Starfleet Security go through our stuff and pack it for us doesn't exactly sound ideal to me."

"I do not like the idea of someone having access to all of our personal belongings either. _Adun_, there is nothing we can do to change the current situation." They entered the turbo lift and Trip pushed the button for T'Pol's deck.

"I know T'Pol, I know. Let's just get to your quarters, drop off our stuff and then grab a bite to eat on the station with the others. Once Beth is fed I need to eat as well and I can tell you're hungry." As if it were listening Trip's stomach took that moment to rumble loudly. He rubbed his stomach and laughed. "See what I mean. We need to eat something soon."

They exited the lift and headed for her quarters. Elizabeth began to cry as they neared her door. T'Pol quickly keyed in her access code and walked into her room. The sight of all of her belongings still sitting where she had left them before shore leave began almost made everything that had happened in such a short amount of time unreal. So much had happened since they were away that Trip half expected their rooms to be different. "It's strange." Trip remarked as he set down their bags. "It seems so unchanged. But we're so different. I'm almost looking forward to our transfer."

T'Pol lifted a crying Elizabeth from her carrier and began to unclasp her robe. She lifted Elizabeth to her breast and felt her immediately begin to eat hungrily. "Trip, can you lay out my civilian attire?"

He was ruffling through the bag pulling out clothing. "Sure Darlin', you ladies stay there and I'll get everything unpacked. Do you want the red blouse or the green blouse?"

"Red blouse, and the jeans please. Can you get out Elizabeth's green dress? Her robes have spit-up on them and will need to be laundered."

"Got it." He pulled out T'Pol's blouse and jeans and laid them out on the bed next to her. He pulled Elizabeth's baby bag off of the floor by his feet and found the dress as well as a fresh diaper. He put those on top of TPol's clothes. He grabbed his own jeans and blue dress shirt and headed for the bathroom. "I'm gonna change real quick and when you're done feeding her I'll change Beth while you get ready."

"Thank you _Adun._"

Security called letting them know that all of their belongings were being transported into Cargo Bay 2. Everything would be there, packed and labeled, within the hour. Elizabeth was done feeding ten minutes later and T'Pol handed her to Trip to burp and change. She grabbed her own cloths and the breast pump Phlox had provided for her while at Starfleet Security and headed for the bathroom. She paused in the door way. "Trip," He turned to look at her while still trying to coax a burp out of Elizabeth. "I will call the Captain and let him know that we will meet him and the others on the recreation level once I am changed. Is there anything in particular you want for dinner?"

He thought about it and then shrugged. "Whatever you're in the mood for Darlin'. I'm starvin' I just don't know what for yet." Elizabeth squirmed when he set her down on the bed and began to change her. "Pee yew! Who woulda guessed someone as cute as you could make a smell as nasty as that? Huh?" He wiggled the tip of her nose and reached over for a wipe. Years of being an uncle had pretty much robbed him of the tendency to gag while changing a diaper. His nephews had given him a run for his money a couple of times but he had won out. Nothing really phased him any more when it came to babies. He wiped her up and put the new diaper on her. He scooped her up in one arm and her dress in the other. Once he had maneuvered the dress over her head and ears he tossed the dirty diaper down the trash shoot and grabbed the baby bag.

T'Pol stood from the desk where she had sat somewhere between the third baby wipe and the dress. "Jon is waiting for us at the Italian restaurant on the recreation level. He assured me that it is vegetarian and 'Vulcan friendly' as he put it. Is her bag packed?"

"Yup. Tucker party of three ready to head out." He smiled at her and made his way thought the door. T'Pol grabbed the empty carrier knowing that once they arrived Trip would no longer want to hold Elizabeth the whole time. They made their way back to the airlock and headed straight for the turbo lift. The voice activated controls were a new upgrade to the Jupiter Station turbo lifts and Trip could only hope that they would have them on their star base. "Deck five." He said to the computer. "So Darlin' what are you gettin' for dinner?"

The slight vibration of the lift beneath their feet was the only indication that they were moving. T'Pol swiveled her head to look at him. "I am interested in trying their Pesto. Hoshi informed me that it is very similar to Chef's Pesto and I have always found his pasta palatable. I assume you are going to get the Chicken Parmesan."

He chuckled. "Actually I was thinking of a nice salad and maybe some Pesto as well. If you'd like we can split the pasta and the salad."

"That is agreeable. We will simply let them know that we will be sharing." The doors opened up to the recreation level.

The various smells of the restaurants on the level drifted through the air combining into a smell that was indescribable. It was somewhere between being potentially the most delicious thing you've ever smelled and the most disgusting. It invoked both nausea and hunger. The signs for the restaurants gave of a faint buzzing sound and the colored lights were beginning to blur in Trip's vision. They quickly walked away from the turbo lift to the far side of the recreational semicircle of the station. The Italian restaurant was nestled between the clothing shop at the very end of the level and the tea shop. It was far removed from all of the sickening smells of the rest of the level which suited their group just fine. They entered the restaurant and were greeted by the woman at the front.

Her french accent was a surprise considering the distinctly Tuscan atmosphere of the restaurant. "Welcome to Florentine's. Can I get you a table?"

T'Pol shifted the empty carrier from her left arm to her right arm. "No, we are meeting a group of friends here."

"Okay, what are their names?" She of course knew who stood in front of her and she of course knew who they were meeting, they were the only people in the restaurant that were also from the _Enterprise_. She also knew that if she didn't ask and her boss found out he would be upset. 'Customer service is the most important thing we serve.' She could practically hear him singing it in her head.

"Jonathan Archer. It is a fairly large group of people."

"Of course, right this way." She walked from behind the counter on sneakered feet and led them to the private dining area in the back. Her dark brown pony tail swaying slightly as she weaved between tables. "Are you two the last to arrive?"

"That depends," Trip answered eyeing a particularly interesting looking alien at the table he just passed. "How many people are already here?"

"Well, there's Captain Archer, Captain Hernandez, two Denobulans, and two couples." Trip listened counting out people in his mind.

"We're just expecting one more, Travis Mayweather. Nice guy, tall, dark, handsome." Trip smirked. "He's it and then the party's all here."

She nodded her head. "Okay." She slid the privacy screen back letting them through. The others around the big round table looked up at them as they entered. "Once your friend arrives your server should be with you. I can get you some drinks though. What will you and your, uh, wife be having?" She glanced down at their ring fingers just to be sure.

Trip grinned. _My wife. I like the sound of that._ "I'll have a glass of iced tea. T'Pol?"

T'Pol set the carrier down in-between the chairs they would be sitting in. "I will also have iced tea. May I have a slice of lemon in my glass?"

"Of course. My name is Julienne if you need anything." She nodded and backed out of room. Julienne headed to the kitchen and grabbed two glasses. She saw the sous chef and whispered conspiratorially to him. "Sam, you're never going to guess who is here."

He looked over at her. "Who?"

"Commander Tucker and Commander T'Pol along with a group of _Enterprise _officers." She gave him a look that said 'but wait, there's more!'

"Okay, so? _Enterprise _is docked with us for repairs." He wasn't getting what was so exciting about who was eating here tonight.

"Yeah but the commanders brought their baby with them." She proudly delivered that bit of information and watched as the emotions crossed her friend's face.

Sam sputtered for a few seconds. "What.. what do you mean their baby?"

"Tucker and T'Pol. Oh and they're wearing wedding rings. I asked him what he and his wife wanted to drink and he didn't even bat an eye. He actually smiled." Julienne thought back to how natural it all seemed. "Their daughter is pretty cute too, can't be very old. Maybe one, two months max."

"Huh. So I guess that means you won't be getting a date with Tucker." Sam smirked. "What is it you called him? Starfleet's Ken Doll?"

Julienne laughed. "Yeah, so much for that huh? Maybe their friend is single?"

Sam laughed. "Jules, you'd be better off staying away from Starfleet men. They don't stick around for very long. You need a guy who's around when you need him." He couldn't help but picture himself as that guy. He had to admit they'd make a great looking couple. She was fair with dark hair and dark eyes. He was nearly her match the only difference being that his complexion was a touch darker and his eyes weren't brown but a dark hazel.

"You're probably right Sam. I guess I'll just have to settle for some planet side guy." She winked at him. He just stood there flabbergasted as she walked out of the kitchen with two iced teas in hand. He recovered quickly enough to keep the spaghetti sauce from boiling over.

* * *

_19:05- Ten minutes later…_

Travis ran into the restaurant and flashed a brilliant smile to the hostess there. "Hi, I um, I'm late. I'm supposed to meet Captain Archer and a group of friends here."

"You must be Travis." At his confused expression she laughed lightly. "Commander Tucker told me they were only waiting for one more friend. Travis Mayweather. That is you right?"

He nodded and laughed. "I fell asleep in my quarters and lost track of time. You don't think they're angry, do you?"

She shook her head. "No, but if you don't follow me now I can't promise you they won't be. I'll get your drink as soon as I get you to the room. What will you have?"

"Lemonade? If that's okay?"

She nodded and waved him towards the private dining area. "They're in there. I'll bring your server with your lemonade."

"Thanks." He slid open the door and held up his hands in surrender. "Sorry I'm late guys. I dozed off." He smiled sheepishly and took the last empty seat. He sadly noticed he was the only person there without a date, well except for Elizabeth. _Eleventh Wheel, great. Maybe I should have invited Corporal Mackenzie? _He grabbed a bread stick from the basket between himself and Lorian.

The screen slid open again admitting the hostess with Travis's lemonade and their burly red headed waiter.

"My name is Phillip and I'll be your waiter. Will this all be one bill or separate tabs?"

Before anyone else could speak up Jon answered him. "One bill." Trip started to protest but Jon stopped him with a waving hand. "Consider it a late wedding gift slash naming ceremony gift."

T'Pol gave Trip a look that said 'don't argue anymore just thank the man.' Trip rubbed his hand across the back of his neck. "Thank you Cap'n. We really appreciate it."

T'Pol took a drink of tea before she thanked him as well. "Yes, thank you Captain. When you visit the star base we will buy you dinner."

Jon smiled. "I'll hold you to that." He noticed the waiter was still there and that no one had ordered anything. "Okay, I'll start us off. I'll have the shrimp scampi and a glass of white wine."

"Same for me." Erika said.

Hoshi took a last glance at the menu she'd been holding for twenty minutes and made a decision. "I'll have the Sicilian Calzone." She looked next to her and saw Malcolm was busy typing into a PADD. She nudged him. "Malcolm what do you want to eat?"

"Huh?" He looked up. "Oh, uh, why don't you just order for me?"

Hoshi looked at him and shrugged. "He'll have the penne dish with chicken." She could hear Trip chuckle and gave him the 'evil eye'. He just shook his head and chuckled again.

Lorian raised an eyebrow at his father's amusement but made no comment. "We will be sharing our meal." He told the waiter. "We will have a medium salad and the vegetarian lasagna."

The waiter nodded typing in their orders with his stylus. "I'll get your order last sir since you've only just arrived."

Travis waived him off. "That won't be necessary, I'll have the spaghetti and meat balls."

His order was added to the PADD in the waiter's hand. "You ma'am?"

Feezal smiled at him. "I want to be surprised. Bring me whatever it is you like best."

Phlox chuckled. "Same for me."

Their orders were placed in: _two eggplant parmesans. _

He looked at T'Pol. "Your order ma'am?"

"My husband and I will also be sharing our meal. We would like a medium salad and the pesto pasta dish."

The last orders were added to the PADD. "Alright, I'll just send these to the kitchen and I'll come back with a refill of your drinks and the wine." He exited the room sliding the screen back into place. As soon as he was gone Hoshi spoke up.

"What was so funny Trip?"

He chuckled again, reminded of what he found so funny earlier. "Oh nothin', just that you and Malcolm have only been together for a week and you're already ordering for him."

Hoshi shrugged trying to act like it wasn't a big deal. Though, she felt like it was a big deal. "You didn't seem to find it funny when T'Pol ordered for both of you."

"That's different, we're married, have been in a relationship of sorts for a year, and agreed to share a meal and decided what to order before we even arrived." He saw she was about to speak again and held up a hand with a smile. "Hoshi, it isn't a bad thing. I just think it's funny. Don't forget I had a first row seat to Malcolm's 'Dear John' letters while we were trapped in Shuttle Pod One. It's just nice to see him trusting someone."

Hoshi blushed. Phlox spoke up, "He's right Hoshi, it will be good to see Lieutenant Reed relax now that he has an outlet for some of his hormonal needs." Hoshi's blushed deepened. "You know I find it fascinating how performance in a job can be closely related to performance-"

"Doctor!" Malcolm had entered the conversation in time to hear Phlox talking about his supposed sex life with Hoshi, the sex life that was no one's business. "I think we all find that very fascinating. Now Hoshi, what did you order for me?"

She recovered quickly and looked at him, eyes filled with gratitude at the change of subject. "Penne with chicken. It's Alfredo sauce. I think I saw pineapple gelato on the menu too."

He nodded. "Sounds good. Thank you for ordering for me, I was indisposed."

Jon took a sip of water and entered the conversation. "What had your attention Malcolm?"

The data PADD on the table next to his glass beeped to show he had received a text message. "Well, that sir." He picked it up and quickly perused the information he had just been sent. "I've been messaging a friend of mine in Security and he's been keeping me updated about our current situation. He just told me that someone has come forward, a high ranking Terra Primer, who is willing to help. I was understandably distracted."

Malcolm's response peeked Trips interest and he leaned forward. "So this guy just had a sudden change o' heart?"

"No," he took a sip of his water hoping it would quiet his rumbling stomach. "This man apparently was suffering from misgivings for quite some time. Today's attempt to kill you and your daughter pushed him over the edge. Killing a baby was never something he wanted."

Trip muttered. "Well, good to know there's a line to be drawn somewhere for those monsters."

T'Pol placed a soothing hand on his arm. "Trip, there is no reason to be angry with this man. He is willing to help stop Terra Prime. Though I do not agree with his organization's ideology nor his apparent reluctance to stop them until the life of our daughter was threatened, I will accept his assistance now. We cannot allow other's to fall victim to the machinations of Terra Prime. It worked in our favor this time but next time they may victimize those who are not as close to each other as you or I." Trip nodded his head silently but was clearly still upset about all of the Terra Prime business.

"How about a change of topic?" Erika chimed in. "What baby gifts have you two received?"

Trip ran his tongue on the inside of his cheek and smiled. "Well we haven't received any gifts besides the ones Lorian and Karyn gave us this morning." That sudden realization hit Trip like a ton of bricks. "Geez, that was only this morning? Feels like a lifetime ago."

Hoshi bounced in her seat. "Well, heads up, when you unpack the stuff Security sent up you're going to have gifts to open. We were hoping to surprise you when you got home after the ceremony but that didn't exactly work out in our favor."

T'Pol finished wiping regurgitated baby food from Elizabeth's mouth and addressed Hoshi. "I am uncomfortable with surprises, perhaps it is for the best?"Everyone laughed at that.

Jon chuckled."That's quite a sense of humor you've developed T'Pol. You've been picking up a couple of Trip's bad habits. Maybe you two have been spending too much time together."

T'Pol looked at him with an expressionless face. "Hardly." More laughter filled the room.

Dinner passed amicably and conversation bounced easily from topic to topic. Once everyone was finished, desert was ordered and wine was poured, the topic of the future was brought up.

"We haven't received any real details on it yet but as far as I can tell it's all ready to be moved in to. We have a shiny new station to move into and shiny new promotions to go along with it."

"I assume you are referring to the reflective material our rank pips are made of." T'Pol teased.

Trip teased right back. "Haha. It was more of a play on words but sure, what ever helps you wrap your mind around that Human phrase."

"So you two are going to what? Co-command? Has no one at Starfleet seen you two try to share anything? Haven't they heard of the famous 'TNT Explosions'?" Malcolm questioned jokingly.

Trip laughed. "TNT Explosions? You guys named our arguments?"

"Well it _was_ always more like foreplay." Everyone laughed at Travis's comment. Lorian chuckled but looked uncomfortable talking about his parent's sex life.

Trip laughed lightly."Very funny. It's hardly foreplay, though it is fun to argue with T'Pol."

"Indeed. If I recall correctly it was after an argument regarding your jealousy that we began our physical relationship." T'Pol added bluntly.

Trip waggled his finger in front of her face. "Un uh. It was _your_ jealousy over Amanda Cole that started that conversation. You can't blame me for that one. Besides, you were already prepared for the outcome of that particular argument, or do you normally wear nothing under you robe?" He wiggled his eyebrows suggestively. T'Pol turned a deep shade of green and took a sip of tea. Trip laughed at her discomfort.

"Well, now that we've established how their relationship started I think it's time to head to bed." Lorian stood from the table.

"We did not intend to make you uncomfortable." T'Pol stood to stop him. "There is no need to leave because of that."

Lorian looked down at his feet in a manner that reminded everyone present of his father. "I am not uncomfortable Mother. It is simply late and we have all experienced a difficult day. Karyn and I, along with you and Father, need to sort through personal belongings in the Cargo Bay."

No one who heard him believed he wasn't uncomfortable because frankly, everyone was uncomfortable with the most recent topic. Trip stood and cleared his throat. "He's right Darlin' we need to move Beth's crib to your quarters and she's going to want to eat soon." He picked up Elizabeth, carrier and all, and turned to Jon. "Thanks for dinner Jon. Everyone want to meet up for breakfast? I hear they have great pancakes at this lil' diner near Tuscon. We could beam down there and have breakfast, no hubbub and then beam back up." Malcolm started to protest. "Mal, we could even invite security to join us. I know for one that if I have to spend every day of shore leave trapped here and only eating meals on the station that I'm going to go crazy."

"Alright," Malcolm pulled his data PADD out of his pocket. "But we're going to _all_ have a security detail and I'd like for you all to carry phase pistols. Non-negotiable." He directed his last comment to Doctor Phlox.

"Very well Lieutenant, I will comply. Though I hardly see how one less phase pistol among us will make a difference. Hmmm? In case you have forgotten I have sworn an oath to first do no harm." Phlox folded his hands in his lap.

Malcolm's rebuttal came with little pause. "I understand that Doctor but it is decidedly difficult to treat patients when you are dead. You don't have to shoot anyone but often just possessing the weapon can serve as a deterrent."

"Very well." He stood as well and Feezal followed. "Until tomorrow then? Good night Captains, Commanders, Lieutenant, Ensigns, Elizabeth."

Trip smiled. Jon laughed at Phlox and inserted. "Aren't you forgetting John Boy and Mary Ellen?"

Trip laughed loudly. "I thought I was the only one have The Walton's reruns floating around in my head." At Phlox's confused look and T'Pol's raised eyebrow Trip explained. "The Walton's was a North American television program that ran in the early twentieth century. Every episode ended with the family saying good night to each other and one final thought or joke for the day. Phlox's salutation just reminded Jon and I of that."

Feezal linked arms with her husband. "Ah, perhaps I will watch an episode of this Walton's during some of our vacation time? Maybe it will give me a better insight into the family dynamics of Humans?"

Phlox and Feezal left the others with a final good bye. Trip muttered under his breath. "You can watch the whole series, you're never gonna get anywhere with me sweetheart." T'Pol raised and eyebrow at him. He spoke to the room after giving her a sheepish smile. "We're gonna get goin' too. How about we all meet at the transporter room on the station at 0830?"

"Sounds good Trip, I'll let Phlox know. Good night." Lorian and Karyn followed Trip and T'Pol out. Travis soon followed with a promise to not be late in the morning. Jon and Erika finished off their wine a few minutes after Travis left and headed to Jon's room for the night. Hoshi looked over at Malcolm and tried to catch his eye. He was nursing his wine and refused to look at her. Finally she gave up and coughed loudly. He still didn't look at her.

"Malcolm, I think we need to talk about it." She began.

He finally looked at her. "Talk about what?" He knew, he just didn't know if he really wanted to have this conversation here, in a restaurant.

"You_ know_ what, Malcolm. Sleeping arrangements tonight. Do I sleep alone in my cabin? Do you and I share? If so, whose cabin to we share? It's up to you but I'd prefer to sleep in your cabin."

Malcolm exhaled slowly. "Hoshi. I've been thinking about that." Hoshi's stomach tightened up. Was this the moment he was going to tell her it was over? That it was just some fling? No, it couldn't be. His next words surprised her. "My cabin is larger, if we were to move in together it makes more sense to use my cabin."

She was so unprepared she thought she had misunderstood him. "I'm sorry what?"

It was Malcolm's turn to get nervous. "Hoshi, if you don't want to keep living together I understand. It's just that, well we're already sharing an apartment, and there aren't any regulations in the way, and well, I don't know. Isn't that what you want?"

Hoshi bit her bottom lip. "Of course that's what I want! I just didn't know if you'd want to bunk together on _Enterprise._"

Malcolm grinned. "Hosh, I have a feeling I'm going to have difficulties sleeping alone again."

Hoshi giggled. "So, should I pack a bag of stuff for the night?"

He stood and offered a hand to her. "Sounds like a plan love."


	15. Episode 15: Season Finale

Episode 15: Season Finale

October 9, 2153

A week had passed since Daniel had messaged Starfleet and he was beginning to feel anxious. He reported to Josiah that the assassin was ready and was just awaiting the right opportunity to execute his orders. Luckily the weird science experiments that Paxton began had been put to a stop by Josiah. Apparently having one half-Human science experiment get out really caused Terra Prime to rethink their tactics. He couldn't help the nervous glances he gave the communications panel in his room and he double checked the comm. log in the transmission room daily. Only he was allowed to enter that room and he kept it locked opening only to his personal security code.

He began to suspect that they were keeping him in the dark on purpose. They were going to make a move and they didn't want him to know what was happening. He sat down at the communications panel punching in the code to bring up the message log. He wasn't sure what he was expecting but it certainly wasn't a message waiting for him. The pulsing red light next to the screen stopped him in his tracks.

"Maybe this isn't what I think it is." He took a deep breath and pressed the button to open up the waiting message. It was an audio file with an attached text message. He recognized the Starfleet logo on the screen and glanced over at the door double checking that it was in fact locked. He tapped his foot nervously when the face of the Admiral popped up.

_"Mr. Greaves, on Saturday we're going to move against your complex. I suggest you find a way to be off the premises before then. We have an operative in place to receive you and move you to a safe house. Leave the complex Friday night and arrive at these coordinates," the Admiral sent an encrypted text message to Daniel's terminal, "by 22:45. Once we have you secure we'll move against your people. Your family is already under our surveillance. They're safe and are protected right now."_

Daniel pulled up the coordinates on the small text screen and linked them to the small PADD in his pocket. He immediately deleted the text message fro the system. "I'll get there." Even though he knew the Admiral couldn't hear him it felt good to say. The screen was blank again and Daniel made quick work of deleting any trace of it from the system.

He walked briskly from the communications terminal and entered his quarters. He won't dumb enough to pack a bag, that would draw too much attention. Instead he grabbed his credit chip and uploaded a map to his PADD. The coordinates were for a small mountain town not too far from the complex. If he left now, he looked at the chronometer on his wall, he could take one of the small electric bikes and make it in time to meet his handler.

He walked down the corridor towards the front of the complex trying as hard as he could to look natural. He nodded to those he passed, not really seeing them. He made it to the front without incident. Josiah stopped him before he could exit the complex.

"Mr. Greaves, where are you going?" His voice was stern but nothing about it gave any hint that Josiah knew anything about what Daniel had done.

"I was just going to go into town for the night. My sister and her daughters are visiting Yosemite and they want to meet up. Everything is set up for the next couple of days so I figured you wouldn't miss me for one night. I'll be back in the morning." Thankfully his voice was steady not betraying how nervous he was. "Unless you need me here?"

Josiah waved one of his large hands dismissively. "No, go. We don't get a lot of time to be around family. Just be back by our meeting in the afternoon tomorrow."

Daniel nodded and walked through the doors and into the fresh air and the striking colors of the sunset. The electric bike was parked next to one of the air cars they had acquired from one of their U.E. Gov. supporters. He settled on the bike and pressed the ignition button. It was fully charged, he sent up a silent prayer to whatever power in the universe was on his side that day. The bike moved down the mountain taking the sharp turns and steep incline without any problems. He leaned his weight left and right, keeping his headlight pointed away from the complex. The fading light in the sky made his heart race. He made it off the mountain and stopped in the first town he made it to. He pulled out his PADD and checked his coordinates. He was in the right town, he just needed to find his contact. He slowly drove through the few streets of the town and stopped in front of the diner. He turned off the bike and secured it with a thumb print to the control panel. The diner was made of logs and held a rustic air that was reminiscent of a bygone era filled with lumberjacks and covered wagons. He walked through the front door and heard a bell jingle overhead. The smiling face of a young blonde woman greeted him.

"Hello sir. Welcome to North Star Diner, are you dining alone this evening or are you waiting for someone?" She flashed a bright, white smile at him.

He smiled back at her. "Well, I'm supposed to meet someone here. He's probably waiting for me."

"Okay," She nodded and glanced down at her podium. "What is your friends name?"

_Crap. I don't know his name._ "Well you see, I don't know his name."

Her brow wrinkled in confusion. "Okay…. is this some sort of blind date?"

"Sort of. Maybe he gave you my name?" He really hoped whoever he was meeting was more on top of things than he appeared to be. _Why didn't they give me his name?_

"Are you Daniel?" The voice was feminine but it wasn't the woman in front of him. He turned his head and came face to face with a pretty woman that had reddish brown hair and an easy smile.

"Yes." He cleared his throat nervously. She smiled at him again and held out her hand.

"I'm Gannet." He shook her hand and couldn't help but smile back at her. "I was thinking we could catch dinner in the city instead." She looked over his shoulder at the young blonde. "Sorry to steal your business."

The young woman shook her head. "It's okay. You two have a good night."

Gannet led him back out into the chill of the October night. The darkness was barely penetrated by the street lamps sparsely decorating the main street of the town. The small electric street car stood beneath the closest street lamp and Gannet opened the drivers door. "I know you drove yourself down here but you should leave the bike. They'll track it and know you went further than the mountain. I'll drive, get in."

Daniel climbed into the passengers seat and buckled up. Gannet took the turns faster than he would have liked and he grasped the arms of his seat so tightly they hurt. He let out a breath when they finally emerged onto the highway and entered the city. He finally found his voice for the first time since he had confirmed his identity in the diner. "Where are we going?"

Gannet glanced over at him. "Safe house but first we need to make a stop." They continued in silence for another hour. Daniel was fine with the silence and knew that even if he asked questions this Gannet person wasn't going to answer them. She pulled into an industrial complex and parked the car. "Get out. This is our first stop."

Daniel followed her into the seemingly abandoned warehouse and was immediately grabbed from behind. "Don't fight Mr. Greaves. We're only verifying that you are being entirely honest with us. They're scanning you for listening devices and other _unsavory_ things. Once we've established that you are in fact doing as you say, you're going to be debriefed and then we'll head to the safe house." Daniel stopped struggling and heard the faint humming of the scanner as it was run over his body. Apparently they liked what they saw because the man scanning him nodded to Gannet. The pressure on his arms released and he instinctively rubbed his wrists.

"Well Mr. Greaves, it appears we can move on to the debriefing, follow me." Gannet led Daniel and his two new friends through a metal swinging door into a room with a small table. Another man was sitting at the table and looked up from a PADD in front of him.

He motioned to the chair opposite him. "Have a seat." Daniel took the indicated seat while Gannet poured him a glass of water and placed it in front of him. He took a tentative sip and then realized just how thirsty he was. "Mr. Greaves, I'm going to give you a lot of information right now. You should not interrupt and understand Mr. Greaves that none of this is negotiable." The mans dark brown eyes matched his skin almost making his eyes look black. Daniel found his gaze unsettling but simply nodded his understanding. "My name is Jones. I'll be handling your case from now on. Gannet will take you to the safe house we have for you and you will always have a minimum of three security officers around you at all times. We are currently processing a new identity for you Mr. Greaves. The information on who you will be when this is all over is on this PADD here." He motioned to the PADD on the table between them.

"You will take the next six days to acquaint yourself with all of this information, once the six days are over you will be tested to see if you are ready. Once you are determined ready you will be sent off planet to live out the rest of your life. Wherever you find yourself Mr. Greaves, you will always have officers around you and will be required to check in with your handler regularly. You will never be beyond our protection or our surveillance. Anything you do must be completely legal or we will immediately take you into custody and prosecute you for your crimes.

"Anyone you meet will be checked and double checked by Security and you will be kept accountable. That being said, you should consider this new identity your only identity. Live as normal a life as you are able. There is no need to constantly glance over your shoulder. Thank of your check-ins as doctors visits, think of your security as nosy neighbors. Am I understood?"

Daniel sat contemplating everything he had just been told. "What will you tell my family? Will I ever be able to see them again?"

"We anticipated your question. Your sister and her daughters have been given the same offer. You must understand that it will be difficult for her, more so than for you. However, we are willing to take the risk and move all of you to the same colony. As you will see some details of your life have carried over into your new identity. You have a sister, two nieces, and experience in mineral works." Daniel released a breath. Things weren't sounding too bad. Now all he had to do was memorize who he was now and pray that no one killed him.

* * *

October 10, 2153

_Interspecies Medical Ship Kantorus en route to Barin IV_

Susan Khouri stood at the long bay window and looked out at the stars swirling before her. The plan steel gray walls of the starship made her feel cold so she found herself constantly rubbing her hands together or rubbing her arms to get warm. The hushed sounds of people eating swirled behind her head. The smells of Human food and Denobulan food mingled together making her empty stomach contract in hunger.

"Mary." She turned to the jovial voice of her traveling companion. His bright blue eyes and red hair stood happily above his wide smile. "Are you hungry? I was thinking for today we could try the Human dish pizza. I have yet to try it but I'm told it's a favorite of a large number of the crew."

She smiled back at him. Two years ago she would never have expected herself to be sharing meals with a Denobulan and enjoying it. "Sure Atrax, I like pizza. What kind were you thinking?" She walked over to the food counter with him.

"I was thinking a slice of each kind. They even have one with peanut butter on it." He was practically bouncing in his shoes.

'Mary' laughed. "That's a lot of pizza but sure. Peanut Butter Pizza is actually pretty great. I'll probably just have one slice of that and a Hawaiian."

"Fantastic!" They grabbed their pizza, Atrax's plate piled high with five different types of pizza. "So Mary, are you excited about the medical facility on Barin IV? I hear they just updated their neonatal clinic and the fertility studies have their own wing."

She found and table and took a seat. Barin IV and it's medical facility were about to be her home. When Starfleet Security gave her a new identity she didn't expect much but they surprised her. The facility on Barin IV was dedicated to fertility treatment and studies to aid the people of Barin V who were experiencing difficulty reproducing. The neonatal ward was under her supervision and the Interspecies Medical Exchange was staffing the entire facility. It was far more than she had ever hoped for even before all of the Terra Prime business.

"I'm a little nervous," she confessed. "I'm not a doctor I'm just a nurse. Why would doctors take orders from me?" It wasn't the only reason she was nervous but it was part of it.

Atrax shook his head happily. "Well, _Nurse_ Kingsley, I don't think they'll have a problem taking orders from you. You earned your position, everyone will be too interested in doing their jobs to even worry about whether or not you're a doctor."

"I hope you're right, _Doctor. _Maybe I'm just making a bigger problem out of a small thing." She took a bite out of her pizza. "You know, I haven't had Peanut Butter Pizza in years."

Atrax smiled and picked up his own slice of Peanut Butter Pizza. He sniffed it and took a tentative bite. The smile that lit up his face made her laugh. "Good?" He nodded and took another, larger bite.

"This is remarkable. Who would have thought of putting a sweet paste on a savory food? It is quite ingenious. Humans are very inventive with their foods. You are a diverse people. Every aspect of your society has a variant, most species are not as diverse. Denobulans certainly aren't."

"Really?" 'Mary' took a gulp of the cola she got to go with her pizza. A small indulgence she rarely gave in to. "I never expected to hear Humans spoken of in awe before. The non-Terrans I worked with before were judgmental of Humanity. They often referred to us as barbarians or evolutionary deviants."

The first frown she had ever seen creased his brow. "I'm sorry you had such a negative experience before. Humans are often overlooked or underestimated by other species. Humans are just as interesting and unique as any other species, in some ways more unique. Vulcan certainly don't have as many genetic variants, nor do Denobulans. Humans have ten times as many languages as Klingon's, and twenty times as many as Vulcans. You are a member of a fascinating species, a fascinating member if I might say so." He smiled flirtatiously at her. She felt herself blush and was both confused and startled by her reaction.

"Th… Thank you." She smiled back at him. "Are you excited about the facility?"

"Yes, I am very anxious to get started on the fertility tests. I'm hoping our projections of ten years for solving the Barin's fertility problems doesn't prove to be unattainable. The sooner we arrive and get started the sooner their problems end."

"Well, we only have two more days until we arrive. Not much more waiting left." She smiled warmly at him and placed her hand on the top of the table not touching him but showing him solidarity through her action. He looked down at her hand and placed his close to her, not quite touching, but closer than normal.

"Unfortunately I was never a very patient person." He laughed happily.

"Well, times change." She laughed as well. They spent the rest of the meal in comfortable silence.

* * *

October 10, 2153

_06:15 Terra Prime Complex in the mountains above Central California_

The square complex was brightly lit by the early morning sun. It's white wash walls, thermoplastic twin-paned windows, and steel, hinged doors sparkled in the light causing Corporal Cole to squint. The communications ear bud chirped and she depressed the microphone unit she wore around her neck.

"Go." She whispered into the air.

_"We are green to entry. Alpha team is birds nest and Bravo is ready to swim."_

"Good. Delta team prepare to knock, I'll remain with Gamma team to net in any runners."

_"Roger that Team Leader. We are go for knock in ten minutes. Maintain radio silence?"_

"Roger that. Radio silence until after full lock down or emergency. Full copy?"

_"Full copy team leader. Minus eight minutes. Over."_

Amanda Cole walked at a crouch from her vantage point behind some shrubs near the front of the complex. She made her way over to where the Gamma team of MACO's were waiting. Cole had hand picked these MACO's from those who had served on _Enterprise._ Despite the fact that Amanda had actively pursued Trip while they were in the Expanse and T'Pol had made it quite, and painfully, obvious that that wasn't something she should be doing, Amanda wanted to help. Trip was her colleague, her friend, and her crew mate. These people had done a great disservice to him and to T'Pol. Amanda felt compelled to help.

"Alright, Marcus and Randall will be leading in Alpha and Beta teams in six minutes, Price's team is camped out on the roof ready to stop any transports. You five and I are going to remain in the treeline and capture any runners. Understood?" Five heads nodded. "Alright, Billingsley, you take the main road west side and Vang you take the main road east side, you two are responsible for stopping any ground transports from getting down the mountain. Work together, lay some traps, you know what to do. Nyusted you take the brush where Alpha is camped, Ramirez take Beta site, Lang you're with me. Move out." The others quickly rushed off to their positions while Lang and Amanda stayed where they were.

"Ma'am, I suggest we plant gas grenades in the brush line."

"Do it."

* * *

_06:24 _

Major Marcus stood outside of the complex with is five man team of elite MACO's. He looked to the other side of the door and nodded to Lt. Alison. Time to get going. Alison nodded back and maneuvered in front of the door, he expertly picked the lock and pushed the door in admitting the team. They quickly and stealthily moved into complex, pulse rifles set to stun, ready to incapacitate anyone they encountered. The early morning had afforded them the luxury of little resistance. The team moved quickly towards the computer terminal and Sgt. Sears entered the lock down protocol that would lock all of the staff in their rooms. With all doors locked they could go in one at a time and arrest people. They made their way up the corridor and finally encountered their first taste of opposition.

Josiah was up early that day and was making rounds and working out the tension in his shoulders. He heard the soft footfalls in the hall and thought it was Daniel returning from his night out with his sister. He was half way down the hall when he realized it was a raid. He turned quickly and ran down the hall. He had just reached the locked door to his office when he felt the sharp sting in his back followed by the slow burn of a pulse rifle wound. He fell face first into the door just as darkness grasped him.

* * *

_06:45_

"This is Alpha Leader we are full clear. We're going to need a transport. Five and thirty in custody including 'prime target'. Requesting further instruction." The voice of Marcus filled Amanda's ear. She was straddling the thighs of a woman who was struggling against her. Amanda had her face first in the dirt and was pulling retaining cuffs on her wrists. ONce the woman was secure Amanda kept one hand pressed between the woman's shoulder blade and reached up with the other and activated her communicator.

"This is Team Leader. Alpha and Bravo begin extraction to transport boat. Delta Team stand-by to receive hostiles. Gamma Team begin corralling captives. Full copy?" The voices of the four team leaders signaled their affirmative. Amanda hauled the woman up and pulled her towards the prisoner transport that was nestled near the tree line to her left.

The woman kicked up her feet and struggled against Amanda. "You can't do this to me! I'm a citizen of Earth! You are only helping those damn aliens to take over!" Amanda landed an elbow to her back where her kidneys were.

"You are being taken into Starfleet custody for crimes against Humanity, treason, acts of terror, and conspiracy against allies of United Earth."

"You mean masters don't you!" The woman struggled against her again. "They will only enslave us and do experiments on us! Better them now than us later!"

Amanda rolled her eyes and handed off the woman for processing. Her DNA was taken and catalogued, her identity would be verified later, she had a tracking chip and identification bracelet fastened around her wrist just like the others they had already processed. Amanda headed back to grab the three she left unconscious with Lang. Everything had gone smoothly and she was ready to see the end of all of this Terra Prime nonsense.

* * *

October 29, 2153

_An island off the coast of California_

With just three weeks of shore leave left Trip and T'Pol decided a quiet vacation at the beach wasn't a bad idea. There was a private island off the coast of California that was owned by the Vulcan Government and they had been given permission to stay there for their vacation. Trip couldn't understand why a people who suffered from Aqua-phobia would own an island but he wasn't complaining. Soval told him that they would be the only people on their part of the island affording them some much needed privacy. Hoshi and Malcolm were joining them for their vacation and Trip looked forward to finally teaching T'Pol to swim, maybe he could even convince her to go scuba diving. The beach house they were staying at was only a stones throw from the water and had been fully stocked by the Vulcan Consulate. They even provided chicken for Trip to eat, which was a pretty nice gesture considering how uncomfortable his whole family made them.

The house was made of white wooden slates and had dark wood floors. The furniture was surprisingly comfortable and had the nautical blue and white stripes. The kitchen had a large window looking out at the ocean and the breakfast nook was painted a sunny yellow color. It had two rooms, a large master bedroom that opened up to a balcony and had it's own bathroom, and a smaller room that already held a white crib and a changing table. All of the necessary baby care items had been stocked. A rocking chair with dark blue seat pads and a matching ottoman was nestled in the corner of the baby room.

Trip opened the door and walked in taking it all in. He closed the door behind him and jostled the bags in his hands. T'Pol was with Hoshi and Elizabeth in San Diego picking out bathing suits and other things they would need for their two weeks on this island. They had an air car available to them and would probably make periodic trips to the mainland for meals and shopping and other vacation-like things. Malcolm was unpacking his and Hoshi's stuff in the beach house next door.

He headed to the back of the house and dropped his and T'Pol's bags on the queen-sized bed and headed for the baby's room. He pulled out her stuffed _sehlat_ and put it in the crib. He walked over to the changing table and pulled open the top drawer and added their own collection of diapers and wipes to the ones the Vulcan Consulate had provided for them. He closed the drawer and opened the second one, he pulled out all of Elizabeth's dresses and onesies and put them in the drawer, the third drawer he filled with socks and bibs. Once all of Elizabeth's stuff that was in the bag T'Pol had packed was put away Trip moved into their room. He pulled out their clothes and put them in the dresser or hung them in the closet. He was unpacking the toiletries when he heard Malcolm come in.

Malcolm called out for him. "Trip?"

He leaned back from the counter pulling his tooth brush out of the bag. "In the back Malcolm!"

After a few moments Malcolm's reflection joined Trips and he smiled. "So I figure while the ladies are shopping you and I can just relax." He held up a hand to reveal a six pack of beer.

Trip grinned. "It's like you read my mind."

* * *

_San Diego_

"What about this one?" T'Pol looked over and saw Hoshi holding up a red swim suit. She knew that Trip preferred it when she wore red but she didn't particularly like the color of the swim suit Hoshi was holding up. It was a deep red and looked almost like a dress. The skirt would come to her mid-thigh and the top of the suit would modestly cover her bust.

T'Pol considered it for a moment more. "Do they have it in white or blue?"

Hoshi looked over and shook he head. "No, they only have this one. We can always keep looking." Hoshi liked shopping but wasn't sure how much longer she could keep looking for a swim suit.

"No, that one will suffice." She walked over and took the swim suit from Hoshi. "What else do we require?"

Hoshi pulled up the list on her PADD and checked off a swim suit for T'Pol. "Let's see. We need a pair of sandals for you, sunblock, and beach towels for us. Also, if you want to take Elizabeth into the ocean we should get her a bathing suit and waterproof diapers."

T'Pol didn't like the idea of letting her infant daughter swim in the ocean but she knew Trip would want to share his love of the ocean with is daughter. She also knew that the chances of Elizabeth seeing an Earth ocean again were very slim. "I believe we should get the necessary things for Elizabeth as well. Do they have baby swim suits here as well?"

Hoshi shrugged. "We can ask someone."

Once they had purchased everything they picked up take-out for dinner and strapped Elizabeth into the back seat of the air car. T'Pol expertly piloted the car to the island and landed in between the two beach houses.

Trip and Malcolm came out of the house. "Welcome home Darlin'! You lovely ladies have a good time shopping?"

T'Pol lifted Elizabeth out of her baby travel seat in the back of the air car. "It was productive." Trip chuckled.

"Good to know, why don't we take your stuff in and eat?" Trip grabbed the shopping bags from the back of the air car and followed T'Pol and Hoshi into the house.

Malcolm was setting the table and had just finished maneuvering the high chair for Elizabeth into place when they walked in. "So what's for dinner?"

Hoshi gave him a kiss on the cheek. "We got Mediterranean food, both vegetarian and not vegetarian. I was suddenly craving hummus."

* * *

November 5, 2153

The sound of ocean waves beating against the rocks and the soft light filtering into the room through the thin curtains greeted his eyes. He stretched his body and felt the satisfying pop of his back. He blinked his eyes clearing away the sleep and reached over in bed expecting to come into contact with another body but felt only sheets and pillow. He looked sleepily around the bedroom but found that he was alone. He sat up and swung his legs over the side of the bed. He stretched his arms over his head and yawned loudly. He stood up and walked into the master bathroom and flicked on the light. Once he finished using the bathroom he walked quietly through the house towards the kitchen.

"Hoshi?" His voice sounded oddly loud in the quiet house. "Hoshi?" He received no answer and was beginning to feel apprehensive.

He moved through the house looking for her. Finally he went back into the bedroom and picked up his communicator. He flipped it open and spoke steadily, "Malcolm to Hoshi."

The chirping answer came after only a moment. "Hey Malcolm, I'm over at Trip and T'Pol's. Get dressed and head over."

He peeled off his shirt as he spoke and pulled on a clean one. "Alright, is everything okay?" He was hopping on one foot struggling into a pair of pants when she responded.

"Sorry about the delay I was changing Elizabeth. Everything's great, I went for a jog this morning and ran into Trip. He's making breakfast and invited us over. I didn't want to wake you." She sounded fine, a little apologetic, but fine.

"Okay, I'm heading out now. Need me to bring anything with me?" He paused in the room waiting for her to answer.

She answered sheepishly. "Um, actually, could you bring me a change of clothes and my sandals? I'm here in my work out clothes."

He chuckled. "Sure thing. Any requests?"

"Surprise me?" He wasn't expecting that.

"Okaaay. Give me a few minutes and I'll be right over." He opened the dresser and grabbed a pair of jeans, a bra, and a _Bubba Gumps_ t-shirt. He looked around, hands full of folded clothes, and spotted her sandals under the foot of the bed. He placed the clothes on the bed and got down on hands and knees and pulled the sandals out from under the bed. Hoshi had kicked them there the night before as they hurriedly undressed each other. He put the sandals on top of the pile of her clothing and grabbed his communicator.

He walked down the steps and walked across the grass lane that separated the two houses. He ambled up the stairs and knocked on the front door with his elbow. T'Pol opened the door and raised an eyebrow at him.

"Malcolm, come in" She moved aside and he walked in.

"Thanks T'Pol, uh, where's Hoshi?" He looked around the empty living room. He turned towards the sound of her voice coming from the hallway. "Never mind, found her." He moved towards Elizabeth's room, clothing in hand, and stopped in the doorway. Hoshi was sitting in the rocking chair with Elizabeth humming to her. He walked in quietly and caught her attention. She looked up and smiled warmly at him.

Elizabeth was slumbering sweetly in her arms. Malcolm ran a free hand over Elizabeth's tiny head and made eye contact with Hoshi. She stood up and placed Elizabeth in her crib lingering just long enough to make sure she stayed asleep. She walked over to where Malcolm was now standing by the window and wrapped her arms around him from behind.

"Whatcha thinking about?" She rested her chin on his shoulder.

He repositioned the clothing in his arms. "I was just thinking about how beautiful you are." Hoshi blushed. After an extended silence he spoke again. "I brought your clothes."

Hoshi nodded into his back and released him. "Thanks, I'll just go change and then we can breakfast."

Hoshi took her clothes and moved into the hall bathroom to change. Malcolm walked over to the crib and looked down at the sleeping form of Elizabeth. "It's all your dad's fault you know." He whispered to her. "If he wasn't so persistent I wouldn't have friends. Now here you are, making trouble just like your old man." He reached down and rubbed her stomach as she stretched and cooed in her sleep. "You know, I never saw myself here. In a relationship with a beautiful woman, thinking about the future. You darn Tuckers, you slowly dig in and change things."

* * *

November 13, 2153

Packing was probably Trip's least favorite thing to do and he seemed to be doing a lot of it. He hummed as he folded piece after piece of baby clothing wishing they had some sort of robot or self-folding clothing to do this for him. He was so lost in his humming and packing that he didn't hear someone enter the room behind him. He hardly noticed the change in the temperature of the room as the much larger form crept in behind him. He was preoccupied with thinking about arrangements for their stuff, transportation to their new assignment, the memorial service coming up, and the promotion ceremony. The person slowly coming up behind him took advantage of his distraction and with one swift and silent movement rendered him unconscious.

Trip didn't feel the hypospray pressed to his neck but he definitely felt the sedatives warmth as it rushed through his veins as fast as a heart beat. He didn't even have enough time to grunt as his body became heavy, his mind became fuzzy, and the world suddenly rushed towards him and darkness took over.


End file.
